Still in Love
by SpecialK92
Summary: What would it have been like if Tommy saw Kimberly on the first day of school? After Kira finds out that Kimberly and Tommy were rangers and dated, she is determined to find out what happened between them and get them back together. Can Tommy and Kimberly start their relationship where it left off and both be rangers at the same time? Request for Huenguyen8.
1. Reefside High School

Several years, had passed by Kimberly Hart made the biggest mistake of her life. She sent her boy friend (Tommy Oliver) a break up letter. Ever since she had written the letter, she never found anyone that she loved as much as she did Tommy. She never told anyone the real reason why she wrote the letter. The reason why she wrote the letter was because she got sick and she found out that she'd never be able to have children. When the incident first came up she tried to call Tommy, but he was never home. A few days later, Coach Schmidt told her Tommy had called the training facility. He told Kimberly that Tommy told him that he didn't want her if he couldn't have children by her. Coach Schmidt told her that he was going to have Kimberly write Tommy a letter saying she met someone else.

After she wrote the letter, she was never able to practice without thinking about Tommy. Kimberly ended up dropping out of the Pan Global Games and she went to college and became a Physical Education teacher. Today was her first day as a PE teacher and she was a teacher at Reefside High. She was really excited about being a PE teacher because she'd get to teach PE classes, gymnastics classes, and swimming classes. Her alarm clock went off at 5:30 that morning. She turned off the alarm clock and took a quick shower. After she took her shower, she brushed her teeth and put on deodorant. Kimberly slipped on a pink robe and pink slippers and walked to her closet. She opened up the closet and looked through her closet to find an outfit to wear. Kimberly got out a pale pink tee shirt and a pair pink wind pants. Once she got dressed, she got in her car and drove to Reefside High School.

When she got out of her car, she saw a man that looked familiar. He was tall and had spiky hair. The man was dressed in a red dress shirt, a bright red tie, green dress pants, and a white lab coat.

"Is that Tommy?" thought Kimberly. "If it is, he's cut his hair. I barely recognized him. Hopefully, he didn't recognize me. I bet he still feels the same way about me. Even though I still love him, it is probably best that I stay away from him."

Kimberly quickly walked away after her and the man (that looked like Tommy) made eye contact. If it was Tommy, she didn't want him to realize he was looking at her. However, she wasn't aware that the man was actually Tommy Oliver. And yes, Tommy recognized her as soon as he saw her.

"I know that woman is Kimberly. I never thought that we'd be living in the same area again," thought Tommy. "I still don't understand why she broke up with me. When she left for Florida, I wish I put a ring on her finger and asked her to marry her. I still would have been content if we eloped before she went. But, I was stupid and didn't know what I was about to loose. That's all in the past and I doubt she wants me back. I'd do anything to have her back in my arms again. Even though I still love her, it is probably best if I stay away from her."

Tommy walked into the school and saw Kimberly walk into the gym. He didn't stop to talk to her, instead he went to straight on to his class room. Kimberly saw him go up the stairs. She wanted to follow him up the stairs and talk to him. Tommy got to the top of the stairs and noticed Kimberly was looking straight at him. He feared that if they tried to have relationship again, it wouldn't work out; so, he walked to his class room.

Kimberly walked into the gym and went into her office. When she walked into her office, she took a seat at her desk and noticed their was a list of extensions number and room numbers for all of the teachers in the school. Kimberly looked under the O's and saw Doctor Tommy Oliver. His room number was 305 and the extension 6305. She was right it was Tommy.

Meanwhile, Tommy was looking at the list of extension numbers and room numbers for the teachers in the school. He was looking under the H's and saw Kimberly Hart. Her room was listed as Gym and her extension was 6002. Tommy knew that it was Kimberly, because he'd recognize her face anywhere.

 **4th period**

Several students walked into the gym and took a seat on the bleachers. Kimberly noticed that Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford were in the class. She heard that they got detention on the first day. She was very curious about how they got detention, but she didn't want to ask why.

"My name is Ms. Hart," stated Kimberly.

"Are you old enough to be a teacher?" asked a blonde headed girl. "My name is Cassidy."

"Yes, I am," answered Kimberly. "This is my first year of teaching."

"I heard you went to Angel Grove High and had a relationship with Dr. Oliver. Is that true?" asked Cassidy. "I heard you went to train for the Pan Global Games."

Cassidy turned around and looked at her best friend, Devin. He was holding a camera.

"Devin, we need to film this," whispered Cassidy.

Devin turned the camera on and started filming.

"Yes, I went to Angel Grove High and I did train for the Pan Global Games," answered Kimberly. "I know Dr. Oliver, but our relationship didn't work out. And I'd prefer not to talk about Tommy Oliver in this class."

She ended up taking Cassidy's camera because Cassidy kept asking her questions about Tommy. Both Tommy and Kimberly were still in love with each other, they just didn't know about the other one.


	2. The Teachers' Secrets

Over the next two weeks a lot of events took place. Kira, Ethan, and Conner found dino gems and became the yellow, blue, and red rangers. They had to rescue Tommy, when he was kidnapped by Zeltrax. After he was rescued, he found a black dino gem and became the black ranger. But, the biggest thing that took place was finding Tommy's video diary. They learned Tommy and Kimberly were both power rangers.

"Wonder why Dr. O doesn't like to talk about Ms. Hart?" asked Kira.

"Did you noticed that Ms. Hart doesn't like to discuss Dr. O at all?" reminded Ethan.

"You heard Ms. Hart say that the relationship didn't work out," stated Conner. "I like Dr. O a whole lot better than Ms. Hart."

"Ms. Hart is nice too," declared Kira. "I really like her and she talks to me all the time. She came to hear me sing at Haley's after school one day. Dr. O comes too."

"But, he won't sit any where near Ms. Hart," informed Conner. "They sit on two different sides of the room."

Kira got a smile on her face. Conner and Ethan knew she had something in mind.

"I've got an idea!" gasped Kira. "I think they secretly still love each other."

"How do you know?" asked Ethan.

"I went into her office one day and saw a picture of her and Dr. O on her desk," revealed Kira. "And believe it or not, Dr. O had me go get his wallet out of his desk."

"Why couldn't he go get his wallet?" asked Conner.

"He said he was waiting for Randall," answered Kira. "Dr. O was standing next to a coke machine and wanted a coke. But, he didn't have any money on him. He asked me to get the wallet and told me where it was at in his desk. When I opened the desk drawer, I saw a picture of him and Ms. Hart together as teenagers. It was in a picture frame in the shape of a heart."

"That explains why he keeps opening his desk off and on," smirked Ethan.

"You never let me tell you my idea!" declared Kira.

"Okay, we're listening," answered Conner and Ethan.

"I think we should try to get them back together," smiled Kira. "I have a closer relationship with Ms. Hart than I do with Dr. O. And I've noticed that you two have a closer relationship with Dr. O, than Ms. Hart. Ms. Hart's planning period is first period and Dr. O's planning period is fourth period. I think we should talk to them. During first period, I'll talk with Ms. Hart and skip Dr. O's class. And during 4th period, both of you will talk to Dr. O and skip Ms. Hart's class."

"We'll get in trouble for skipping class!" warned Conner.

"Not if we say we need to talk to them," declared Kira. "Ms. Hart talks to me everyday before school. She always wants to know when I am going to sing. I'll tell her that I want to talk to her in private about something. You tell Dr. O the same thing."

"Dr. O once said that we needed to talk to him about this ranger stuff, we could talk to him during 4th period if it couldn't wait until after school," gasped Ethan. "I like the idea."

"We'll find out Dr. O's side of the story and you'll find out Ms. Hart's side of the story," smiled Conner.

All them agreed to find out what really happened between Tommy and Kimberly. And they agreed to do it the next day.

 **The Following Morning**

Conner, Ethan, and Kira walked into school early the next morning. As soon as they got to school, they met Kimberly outside the gym. Kimberly was dressed in pink tee shirt and a pair maroon wind pants.

"Good morning, Kira," smiled Kimberly. "Are you singing at Haley's today?"

"No, not today," answered Kira. "Ms. Hart, there's been something that I want to talk to you about."

"Come into my office," stated Kimberly.

Ethan, Conner, and Kira went into Kimberly's office. Conner and Ethan saw the picture of Tommy and Kimberly in a picture frame on Kimberly's desk.

"I'm the only one who needs to talk to you," informed Kira.

"I'm free during first period," stated Kimberly. "I'll write your teacher a note. Who's your teacher?"

"Doctor Oliver," answered Kira.

"Oh," gasped Kimberly. "I doubt he'll take a note from me."

"Ms. Hart, just write him a note and say Kira is with you," suggested Ethan. "And just put you initials. There are other teachers in this school that have the same initials."

"He knows my hand writing," said Kimberly.

"Just print it, instead of writing it," suggested Conner.

Kimberly got out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

 _Doctor Oliver,_

 _Kira Ford said that she needed to talk to me this period. Please don't count her absent or send her to detention for missing your class. She's with me._

 _K.H._

Kimberly handed the note to Conner and Ethan. They said they'd take the note to Tommy. The boys took the note and shut the door. Kira took a seat in the chair next to Kimberly.

"What were you needing to talk to me about?"

"It's complicated, but I hope you will understand. Please don't get mad at me."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, something did. Yesterday, Doctor Oliver told me to go get his wallet out of his desk drawer. When I opened his desk drawer, I saw a heart shaped picture frame. The picture looked like it was taken a party because there were balloons every where. In the picture there was a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a pink tee shirt and a dark pink jumper dress. There was a boy who had shoulder length brown hair and it was pulled back. He was wearing a white, black, and grey striped Henley shirt. Both of them were smiling."

"I gave him that picture frame and I put that picture inside!" gasped Kimberly. "It was a birthday present."

Kimberly was stunned when she found out that Tommy had a picture of them inside his desk. Kira noticed that she began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, Kira. I made a mistake years ago. When we were Juniors, I got to go train for the Pan Global Games. During the fall of 1996, I wrote him a break up letter."

"Why did you do it?"

"I got sick and was in the hospital for awhile. While I was in the hospital, I learned that I'd never be able to carry a child. I tried to call him and tell him because he had talked about us getting married and having a family together. But, when I called I left a message for him to call me back. He never called me back. A few weeks later, my gymnastics coach said Tommy had called. I was training so he talked to Tommy instead."

"What did he tell the coach?"

"Coach Schmidt said that he told Tommy about me being in the hospital. He told me that Tommy said he didn't want me if he couldn't have children by me. Tommy supposedly said that he was going to start dating another girl. Anyway, Coach Schmidt told me that I needed to send Tommy a break up letter because he was coming down to Florida to break up with me."

"So, you wrote him the letter, instead of telling him the truth?"

Kira noticed that Kimberly had broke down sobbing after she confessed what she did.

"And I regret it. My friend Jason and I went to Angel Grove right before graduation. But, we were kidnapped by Divatox."

"Ms. Hart, I know about that. A few weeks ago, Conner, Ethan, and I found a video diary of Tommy's history as a power ranger. I saw that in the video. He was kidnapped by Zeltrax and we had to rescue him. I'm the yellow ranger, Conner is the red ranger, and Ethan is the blue ranger. When we rescued Dr. O, he found the black dino gem and became the black ranger. I also know that you were the original pink ranger. But, why were you with Jason?"

"Jason and I were really close friends. He knew the truth and was going to help me talk to Tommy. After we were rescued, there was a karate tournament. Before I came back to Angel Grove for the tournament, I learned Tommy with Kat Hillard. She took my place as a ranger. Jason and I started dating, but it didn't work out. We broke up shortly after the karate tournament. We remained friends. Jason told me Kat broke up with him after she went to London. She met a boy named William. Kat also wrote Tommy a break up letter. Jason told me recently that Tommy hasn't dated anyone else since."

"Tell, Doctor Oliver how you feel."

"He avoids me and won't come near me."

"Ms. Hart, I told the boys about seeing the picture in his desk and seeing that picture on you desk. I saw it the last time I was in here."

"I assume, you wanted to talk to me about Tommy?"

"I did and the boys are going to talk to Tommy to get his side of the story. They plan on skipping your class today. And they are going to be in his room during 4th period."

Kimberly looked stunned to find out that they were trying to get both sides of the story. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen; Kimberly began to write a letter. When she finished she got out an envelope and put the letter inside. She handed the letter to Kira.

"Give this letter to the boys. But, ask them not to give him the letter, until the finish talking to him."


	3. Talking With Tommy

Meanwhile, the boys were in Tommy's classroom. The bell was about to ring and Ethan went up to Tommy's desk. Tommy was grading papers and entering grades into his grade book.

"Dr. O, Conner and I need to talk to you about something," stated Ethan.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Tommy. "Can it wait until after school, if it can't you're welcome to talk to me during 4th period."

Tommy looked up and Conner was at his desk.

"Dr.O, it is really important," declared Conner. "Something took place before school and we need to talk to you about it."

"Okay, come to my room during 4th period," said Tommy. "I'll write your teacher a note and say you're with me. Who's your teacher?"

"Ms. Hart," answered Ethan.

"I don't know if we should do this during 4th period," warned Tommy. "I don't think she'd want to have contact with me."

"Instead of writing the letter, print it," suggested Conner.

"That's who Kira's with, isn't it?" smiled Tommy.

"How did you know?" asked Conner.

"She wrote the letter with a pink pen," revealed Tommy. "She always used a pink pen, when she wrote me letters or signed her name to cards."

"Looks, like we're in trouble," whispered Conner.

"Yes, you are," stated Tommy. "I want to know why you had to be so secretive about me knowing which teacher Kira was with. And I want Kira in here with you. I want to know exactly what Kimberly said to Kira."

Tommy got on his e-mail and sent Kimberly an e-mail. Back in Kimberly's office, she noticed she got an e-mail. She opened it up and saw it was from Tommy.

"Tommy, e-mailed me," gasped Kimberly.

"What did he say?" asked Kira.

"Come read it," answered Kimberly.

Kira walked over to the computer and read the e-mail.

 _Kimberly,_

 _Conner and Ethan came to class this morning and handed me a note. It was about Kira being with another teacher during first period. They just came up to my desk and asked if they could see me during 4th period. They told me you were their teacher and suggested that I printed the note instead of writing it. Then they said I should put my initials, instead of signing my name. I realized that you were the teacher Kira was with. I know because you always wrote me letters with a pink pen and used a pink pen to sign your name to cards._

 _I wanted to know why they felt like they had to hide the fact that Kira was with you, because they said they wanted to talk to me during 4th period. I will be talking with the boys during 4th period, so please excuse them for missing your class. And also, Kira will be joining them. Please excuse her too. If you don't mind, I'd like for you to be in here too, if possible. I'd like to know what they are doing and I'd like for you to tell me what you know._

 _Tommy_

"I don't think he took it well," stated Kira.

"You meant that he didn't fall for the trick as easily as I did," smiled Kimberly. "Wonder how he's going to take it?"

"I have no idea," answered Kira.

 **4th period**

The bell rang when 3rd period was over and all of the students got out of their seats to go to their 4th period class. The halls of Reefside High School was crowded of students in the hall, even the stair cases were crowded. Conner, Ethan, and Kira were on their way to Tommy's classroom.

"I hope Dr.O believes what you have to say," said Conner.

"Are you saying you don't?" asked Kira.

"No," reassured Conner. "I'm just saying I hope that he believes what Ms. Hart said. "

"Conner, do you call Kira telling us about the e-mail that he sent?" asked Ethan.

"About wanting Ms. Hart to be in the room with us?" replied Conner.

"That's what I'm talking about," declared Ethan.

"We better shut up," warned Kira. "We're almost to his door."

All three of them were quiet the rest of the way to Tommy's class room. When they reached Tommy's door, they noticed he was standing out side his door waiting for them.

"Please go take a sit at the table in front of my desk," ordered Tommy.

Kira, Ethan, and Conner walked in the room and saw there were three chairs on one side of the table. All of the chairs were sitting side by side, instead of being on two chairs being on both sides, and two chairs facing the front. In Tommy's class, he never let anyone side on the side of the table that wasn't facing the front of the class.

They took a seat and put their book bags on the table behind them. All three of them were nervous about having to face their teacher. After they took their seats, they didn't say a word. After the bell rang for 4th period to start, Tommy walked into the room. He shut the door behind him, closed the blinds on the doors and windows, and locked his class room door. Then Tommy rolled his computer chair to the table the three rangers were sitting at. He took a seat and was facing all three of them.

"I don't understand why you had to be so secretive!" Tommy said angrily. "Did something happen? Did you see something? Or what did you hear something? I want answers, and want them now!"

"Dr. O, I can explain this one," Kira said nervously. "I saw something yesterday and it bothered it me. And I saw something identical to it a few weeks ago."

"What did you see?" asked Tommy.

"Okay, it's complicated to explain," answered Kira. "But, I'll do my best to describe what I saw."

"Okay, let's start with what happened a few weeks ago," quoted Tommy.

"You do know that Ms. Hart comes to hear me sing," said Kira. "Well, a few weeks ago..."

"Yes, I do," interrupted Tommy. "I'm there at Haley's too. And it is very uncomfortable for me be around her."

"Why is it uncomfortable for you to be around her?" questioned Ethan.

"Something happened seven years ago," answered Tommy. "Can we please get back on topic. Kira, I'm sorry I interrupted you. I just had to get my feelings in about Kimberly."

"Dr. O, she called me into her office and I saw something on her desk," stated Kira.

"What did you see?" questioned Tommy.

"I saw there was a pink picture frame on her desk," answered Kira. "In the left bottom corner there is a crane and in the right hand corner there is a falcon."

"I gave her that!" gasped Tommy. "What's in the frame!"

"It looks like it was taken at Christmas," explained Kira. "Two people are in kissing under mistletoe. The boy has his brown hair pulled back, he's in a brown leather jacket, a grey and white plaid shirt, a white tee shirt, and jeans. And the girl had shoulder length brown hair. She was in a pink tee shirt and overalls. I know one of them was Ms. Hart and I think the other one was you."

"I gave her that picture frame for Christmas that year!" gasped Tommy. "That was the picture I put in it!"

All three of the rangers walked their teacher walk over to his desk and open his drawer. He got out something and brought it to the table.

"Kimberly gave me this for my birthday," explained Tommy. "This was taken at the vice versa dance."

"Dr. O, when you had me go get your wallet the other day, I saw it in the desk drawer," confessed Kira.

"And I'm sure you told her about seeing this!" scolded Tommy. "I kept this because never could throw it away. I still love her after all these years, even thought she sent me a break up letter."

Tommy's face turned bright red and Kira, Ethan, and Conner's mouth dropped.

"I didn't mean to say let that out," informed Tommy. "I suppose she didn't tell you why she went out of her way to hurt me, did she!?"

"Actually, she told me why she wrote the letter," declared Kira.

"What was her reason?!" snapped Tommy.

"While she was in Florida, she got sick and was in the hospital," explained Kira. "While she was in the hospital, she found out she could never have children."

"She should've called me!" yelled Tommy.

"Dr. O, she did try to call you," reassured Kira. "You weren't home. She said that you called the training center while she was training. Her coach answered the phone and told you about her being in the hospital and the fact she couldn't have kids. He told her that you said you didn't want her if she couldn't have children. And he told her that you were planning on coming down to Florida to break up with her. The Coach told her to send the break up letter, so you wouldn't come down to Florida to break up with her."

"I did not tell the coach all of that!" Tommy said angrily. "I did call the training felicity and asked to talk to her. Coach Schmidt answered and said she couldn't talk because she was training. I told him I had a message on my phone and she said it was important. He still wouldn't let me talk to her. I was asked not to call the training felicity again and he'd tell her that I called."

"The break up hurt her so bad, especially when she saw you with Kat," stated Kira. "Ms. Hart said that she couldn't get over the break up and didn't compete in the Pan Global Games. She went to college to be a PE teacher."

"I'm going to have a talk with Ms. Hart," informed Tommy. "I wanted to have a talk with her this period but she couldn't get a substitute for the period. I asked her if she was available during lunch. And she said no."

"When did all of this happen?" gasped Conner.

"I e-mailed her at break and she wrote me back," answered Tommy.

"Why don't you write her a note and tell her who you feel?" suggested Ethan.

"I don't know if she'd read it," confessed Tommy.

Kira got up from her chair and opened her book bag. She got out the message that Kimberly wrote and handed it to Tommy.

"What's this?" asked Tommy.

"She wrote you a letter," answered Kira.


	4. Awkward Meeting

"She wrote me a letter?" Tommy said in disbelief.

"Yes," answered Kira. "She hopes that you'll read it."

"I'll read it during lunch," stated Tommy. "That is at the end of fourth period."

"Why don't you read it now?" asked Ethan.

"I just want some privacy when I read it," answered Tommy.

 **Lunch**

The bell rang and the three teens left Tommy's room. He was glad he had the first lunch period because he really wanted to know what was in the letter. Tommy had butterflies in his stomach and didn't feel like eating a full lunch. He ended up going to the teacher's lounge and got a coke and cookie. Then he quickly went back to his room. He took a seat at his desk and nervously opened the letter. There were tear stains on the letter and the ink had smeared. Tommy opened his Dr. Pepper and took a bite out of his cookie. Then he started to read the letter.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _I really hope you will take the time to read this. I had a talk with Kira this morning and we talked about my relationship with you. She was the one who addressed the issue to me. Kira saw the picture of us kissing under mistletoe on my desk and the picture of us at the Vice-Versa dance in your desk._

 _I told her about the biggest mistake that I made...that was the break up letter. I never met anyone else._

Tommy took a sip of Dr. Pepper and another bite out of his cookie. He saw a tear stain by the sentence "I never met anyone else." Tommy continued to read the letter.

 _I collapsed during training one day and was rushed to the hospital. They did tests on me and learned my appendix ruptured. They did emergency surgery remove my appendix. Later on my monthly cycle got out of whack and I was bleeding all the time. I was told that I was going to have more surgery. The doctors said I needed an Oophorectomy and a hysterectomy. So, I was in the hospital longer. After a month, I was out of the hospital. I tried to call you because I know you wanted us to have a future together. You talked about us having children and after the surgeries, I knew that wouldn't ever happen for us. When I called you weren't home, so I left a message._

 _Coach Schmidt said that you called while I was training. He said you told him that you didn't want me if you couldn't have children with me. And he said you were coming down to Florida to break up with me. Coach Schmidt told me that I needed to break up with you before you broke up with me because he said you were going to bring the girl that you were with. I didn't want to go through all of the pain, so I wrote you the break up letter._

There were tear stains all over that paragraph. Tommy started to cry when he finished reading that paragraph. Even though he was crying, he still read the letter.

 _Things were never the same since I got that letter. Kat called and chewed me out for writing the letter. She said that you started dating her and were much happier with her. Kat said you were calling her "Beautiful". And she said you said since I broke up with you, it saved you and Kat the trouble of coming to Florida to come tell me that you were breaking up with me. I started dating Jason for awhile, but it didn't work out. We broke up shortly after the karate tournament. Jason and I felt we were more like family than lovers._

 _I didn't compete in the Pan Global Games, because I was never able to recover from the break up. I wanted to start a new chapter in my life, so I applied for college in Angel Grove and Reefside. When I got accepted to Reefside University, I moved here and attended college here. I got my bachelor's degree in PE and my master's in fitness training. I graduated last fall and subbed until I got my job._

 _Even though I made the biggest mistake of my life, I never stopped loving you. I'd like us to have a relationship, even if it's no more than being friends. Tommy, I've missed having you in my life and I want you back in my life again. I'm willing to give it another try again, if that is what you want. If you don't want my in your life, I can understand that._

 _I Love You,_

 _Kimberly_

Tommy started crying harder. He couldn't believe that Kimberly still love him. He really wanted to have another relationship with her. Tommy got on his e-mail and send Kimberly an e-mail. Meanwhile, Kimberly was sitting in her office. She saw she got another e-mail from Tommy and quickly opened it.

 _Kimberly,_

 _I had a talk with Kira, Ethan, and Conner. And read the letter. I want to talk to you about the letter after school. Can you meet me after school?"_

 _Tommy_

Kimberly quickly wrote him back. All she told him was to come down to her office after school. He replied and said Okay. She didn't know if he was talking about the break up letter or the letter she wrote that morning. The rest of the day went by slow for her.

 **3:15 PM**

The dismissal bell rang and the downstairs area was full. Kimberly knew it would be awhile before Tommy could make it down to her office. That gave her time to change out of her wet swimsuit. She went into her private bathroom and stripped out of her wet swimsuit. Kimberly dried off and quickly put her pink tee shirt, maroon wind pants and tennis shoes back on. She took a seat at her desk. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a man with spiky brown hair walked in. He was dressed in khaki pants, a grey dress shirt, and a black tee shirt. It had been two weeks since she had seen the man, but this time she knew it was Tommy. Tommy took a seat in the chair next to her desk.

"I want to talk about the letter?"

"Tommy, which one?"

"The one you wrote this morning."

"Did you read all of it?"

"Yes, I read all of it. And I want to clear some things up."

"Like what?"

"I never told Coach Schmidt that I didn't want you or that I was coming to break up with you. I didn't even know that you had those three surgeries, until I read the letter. I never called Kat "Beautiful" and that relationship didn't work out. She broke up with me shortly after she went to London. I saw you still love me."

"Tommy, I still love you. I know that I hurt you and can understand if you don't want me in your life."

"Kimberly, to tell you the truth, I want you back in my life."

"I assume you mean us just being friends."

"No, I actually want to date you again."

"Even though you can't have children by me?"

"You were the only woman that I ever truly loved."

Tommy knew he said the wrong thing because Kimberly started to tear up and tears were streaming down her face.

"I assume that you stopped loving me."

"Actually, I am still in love with you too."

He moved closer to her and gentle wiped her tears away with his hand. Then Tommy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a long time and after a few minutes they stopped kissing.

"Beautiful, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"So, have I, when do you want to start dating again."

"Now, have any plans this week?"

"I teach swimming every day and I heard Randall is going to be gone tomorrow. Would you like to come down here after school tomorrow and go for a swim?"

"I'd love that."

Both of them were glad to be back together and be dating again. They were looking forward to their first date.


	5. First Date and the Pink Gem

The following afternoon, Tommy went down to the school's indoor pool, when school let out. Kimberly was waiting for him by the pool. She was dressed in a pink Tommy walked in the room, she locked the door so no one else could get in.

"I have my own private locker room in my office," stated Kimberly. "It has a shower in it and a place to put your clothes. And there is a locker in my office for you to put your clothes in."

Tommy walked into Kimberly's office and went into her locker room to changed his clothes. She had nice locker room. It had a bathroom, a changing area, and two storage closets. Tommy quickly stripped out of his clothes and put on black swimming trunks. He put his clothes in his black duffle and put the duffle next to Kimberly's pink duffle bag. Then he went back out to the pool. Kimberly had gotten into the storage room and had an aqua lounge chair floating in the water. She was already sitting in it when he got back to the got in the pool and swam out to where the aqua lounge float was.

"There's room for one can sit in aqua float with me."

He immediately got up in the aqua lounge and took a seat next to her. Tommy pulled her close to him and draped his arm around her shoulder. Kimberly rested her head on his shoulder. He had forgotten what it felt like to have smooth silky hair touch his bare skin.

"Do you still keep in touch with any of the other rangers?"

"Rocky and Aisha are married now. They live Angel Grove. Rocky has his own dojo and Aisha works at the Angel Grove Zoo. Adam and Tanya are married. Tanya is very famous singer and is always on the road. Adam plays in her band. Zack married Angela and they live in Los Angeles. Zack and Angela are a part of Tanya's band."

"What about Billy, Jason, and Kat?"

"I don't hear from Jason anymore. After Trini passed, he moved to Stone Canyon. He married a girl named Emily. Kat married her boy friend William. She said in London and is a ballerina. Billy disappeared a years ago."

"What happened?"

"I had to do an internship with Anton Mercer, Billy, and Terrance Smitty. We were on an island for three months. One day the lab exploded and I was able to escape. But, I had to swim twenty miles before I reached land. I had to jump of a cliff because there wasn't any other way to get of the island. As far as I know, I'm the only one that got off the Island. I was studying fossils and created the dino gems. After I escaped the island, Haley helped me build a lab in my basement."

"You created the dino yellow, red, blue, and black dino gem?! Kira didn't tell me that."

"I'm a ranger again. And this time I'm the black ranger. I also created a pink and white gem."

"Who has them?"

"No one has them. The dino gems bonds with someone that they think is worthy of being a ranger."

"Does Haley know you're a ranger?"

"Yes, she does. But, we aren't as close as we were. She was dating Billy and she blames me for not making sure Billy got off the island."

"How often do you see your parents?"

"Not often, they are now retired and take trips all over the world."

"I don't see my mother and Pierre much anymore. They are always traveling because he's a famous painter."

"Beautiful, I wish that I went to Florida with you."

"I wish I thought of that too. The break up wouldn't have happened and we'd be happily married , we can't go back and change that."

"We can still date again. And someday I'll marry you. But, I'd like to get to know you better. It's been years since we've been together."

"I never thought that you'd have a PhD."

"I never thought that you'd teach PE. I always thought you'd have your own gymnastics studio."

"After the Pan Global Games didn't work out, I don't do gymnastics much anymore. I like being a PE teacher a lot better."

"Do you teach any other type of PE class, besides regular PE?"

"I teach swimming the last three periods of the day and I did teach gymnastics one period. However, a few students signed up for the class. All of them didn't like the class, so all of them dropped the class. What type of science classes do you teach?"

"I only teach earth science. Right now we're studying fossils."

"In my PE classes, we swim in the pool twice a week, during those two days, students are taught to swim. We run around the running track above the gym once a week, and do physical fitness activities the other three days. After Christmas we'll be running twice a week, swimming once a week, and physical fitness three days a week. I teach Swimming I, II, and III. Swimming I is basic swimming and swimming strokes, Swimming II is swimming styles, water polo and diving; and Swimming III is underwater swimming, aqua jogging, and life saving swimming."

Tommy really enjoyed hearing about Kimberly's PE classes and swimming classes. He was proud that she was able to find something she liked since she didn't do gymnastics much anymore. Kimberly enjoyed hearing about Tommy's classes. She couldn't hardly believe he had a PhD in paleontology.

"What do you think about Reefside High?"

"Tommy, I really like it. All of teachers here are really nice."

After they had sit around in aqua float, Kimberly got out of the pool long enough to put the aqua float away. She got back in the pool and they swam a little bit.

"Want to try the diving board or the slide?"

"I'd love to do the slide. But which diving board? The diving board that's the 10 feet off ground, or 15 feet off the ground?"

"Tommy, I thought we could do all three. We could dive at the same time."

"I love the idea."

Both of them dived off of the diving board that was ten feet from the ground,with no problem. Neither one of them had ever been on a diving board that was 15 feet off the ground.

"Beautiful, can we hold hand when jump off the high diving board?"

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question?"

Tommy climbed to the top of the diving board and waited for Kimberly to reach the top. Kimberly got to the top of the diving board and walked over to where Tommy was. He held out his hand and she took hold of it.

"Ready, Beautiful?"

"I'm ready."

"On the count of three we jump. One...Two...Three!"

Both of them jumped off the diving board and dived into the water. Once they swam back up to the surface, Kimberly had a grin on her face and was trying to keep from laughing. Tommy was curious about why she looked like she was about to laugh.

"Beautiful, what's so funny?"

"Tommy, there is something floating in the water."

Tommy turned around and saw his black swimming trunks float in the water. His face turned red from embarrassment. As Tommy swam to get his swimming trunks, he noticed the water was beginning to go down.

"Kimberly, was is the water beginning to go down?"

It dawned on Kimberly that someone had let the drain stopper out and the water was getting sucked down the drain. The water was going down at full force and it was impossible for them to get out of the pool.

"Tommy we're going to have to grab on to something!"

Tommy noticed there was nothing to grab on to because they were in middle of the pool and the water was going down really fast. Kimberly was right next to him and he quickly grabbed her. He held her tightly against his chest. After a few minutes both of them were both standing at the bottom of the pool. They were standing in about three feet of water. Tommy saw something glowing in the corner of the pool. He knew it was the pink dino gem.

"That's the pink dino gem!"

"Tommy, I wonder who it is for?"

"It could be for you."


	6. Under Cover

"Tommy, are you saying that I could be a ranger again?!"

"Go get the gem, the water is going down at faster pace!"

Kimberly quickly grabbed the gem. As soon she grabbed the gem, she felt something fall off her body. The gem was glowing in her hand and she felt like something had bonded with her. She was now a power ranger again.

"Tommy, it bonded it with me," informed Kimberly. "Grab your swimming trunks and lets get out of here!"

Tommy face had turned red with embarrassment again. He slowly walked over to Kimberly pulled her into a hug.

"Beautiful, my swimming trunks were sucked down the drain," Tommy answered nervously.

"How do you know? questioned Kimberly.

"When I grabbed you, I saw them pass us," explained Tommy. "Then we were standing in the three feet of water and I watched them get sucked down the huge drain hole."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," apologized Kimberly. "We'll get back to my office and you can get dressed."

"Beautiful, as much as I hate to say this, you're in the same position as me," warned Tommy.

Kimberly looked down and noticed that she was also completely nude. She began to tear up and Tommy pulled her into a tight hug. Kimberly buried her head into his shoulder and started sobbing.

"When I grabbed the dino gem, I felt something fall off my body," sobbed Kimberly. "And when you grabbed me I felt one of strings on my bikini break. It was as an old bikini and I had to sew the strings back on a few times. And I didn't tie my top on tight enough. That's what I felt fall off my body."

"Beautiful, lets get back to your office," suggested Tommy.

"We'll have to cut through the gym," warned Kimberly. "Because the janitor sweeps the school at this hour. We can't walk down the hall, since my office is at the very end of the hall. It is closer to gym than it is to the pool."

"Kim, one of my special abilities is turning invisible," reassured Tommy. "Just grab my hand and you'll turn invisible too."

She quickly grabbed his hand with her free hand and held the pink dino gem in her other hand. Both of them turned invisible. They quickly walked out of the pool and headed towards the door to the gym. But, they saw Zeltrax and Elsa walk in.

"I drained the pool because Mesogog told me that he was about to get the pink dino gem's location," stated Elsa. "I'm going to go get it."

Kimberly and Tommy got in a dark corner and watched Elsa walk into the pool.

"THE GEM ISN'T HERE!" shouted Elsa.

"That must mean that someone has it or it when down the drain," informed Zeltrax.

"The dino gems don't move," informed Elsa. "Once they are placed some where, they are stuck in that location."

"How do you get them out of that location?" asked Zeltrax.

"Someone has to pick it up," answered Elsa. "Dr. Oliver says that the gems pick someone to bond with."

"That must mean someone has it!" gasped Zeltrax.

"But, the white gem is still out there some where," smiled Elsa. "We just haven't been able to trace it yet. I doubt Dr. Oliver knows where it is."

"Why don't we lock around to see if anyone is here," suggested Zeltrax. "I bet the pink gem was found before came in here."

Elsa and Zeltrax were walking all over the room with the pool. Tommy and Kimberly quietly walked over to the gym doors. Kimberly looked outside and noticed that cheerleaders,the Reefside Volley Ball team and the Stone Canyon Volley Ball team walked into the gym. A lot of coaches, teachers, and parents followed them.

"We can't go through the gym," whispered Kimberly. "The gym is packed because of the volley ball game. No one can see us, but since we're invisible someone could accidently run into."

"We could go out the side door," suggested Tommy. "And go into school through the front door."

"The parking lot is a huge mess on the days we have ball games and they have teachers watching the parking lot," said Kimberly. "And the door locks automatically. We'd be locked out. There are people at the front door selling tickets. We'd have to go through the gym if we did that."

"So, what do recommend we do?" asked Tommy.

"We'll have to walk down the hall and get to my office that way," answered Kimberly.

They quietly walked out of the corner and started to walk into the hallway. Elsa and Zeltrax were still searching the room with pool. Kimberly and Tommy walked into the hall way and noticed the hall was empty.

"Where should we go?" asked Tommy.

"Both of the girls' locker rooms are taken," informed Kimberly. "They are for both sets of volleyball players and cheerleaders."

"What about the boys locker room?" asked Tommy.

"I saw there were some boy cheerleaders. And those locker rooms are taken too," replied Kimberly.

"What about the coaches locker rooms?" questioned Tommy. "Or the janitors closet or a storage room?"

"I don't have a key to any of the coaches locker rooms," confirmed Kimberly. "The janitor has already left and locked his closet. And the storage room in the hall is locked. I don't have my key to unlock it."

They walked passed a laundry room and Kimberly realized it was open. Both of them quickly walked in; they football uniforms, softball uniforms, baseball uniforms, soccer uniforms, swim team uniform, track team uniforms, and cheer leading out fits hanging up. There also towels neatly folded up in a glass cabinet. Tommy quickly walked over to the cabinet and tried to open it. But, it didn't open. He noticed that there was a lock on it and they'd need a key to open it.

"Beautiful, the cabinet is locked."

Kimberly walked over to a corner and sat down. She pulled her knees against her chest and started sobbing. Tommy noticed there was a wash cloth in the drier. He quickly got it out and then he walked over to where Kimberly was sitting. Tommy took a seat next to her and he covered his front with the wash cloth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful."

"Tommy, I didn't know that the pull was going to be drained. This was the first time we have dated in a long time and it was ruined."

"Beautiful, I actually enjoyed our date. I've enjoyed catching up with you and spending time with you. We haven't spent time together for a really long time and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. You haven't changed."

"What do you mean?"

"When we lost our swimsuits, you've been more focused on helping me, instead paying attention to the fact I'm in my birthday suit. I trust you."

Tommy's heart skipped a beat, when she said that last sentence. He had hoped that she'd eventually trust him again.

"Beautiful, I've noticed that you've also haven't paid attention to me being in my birthday suit; instead, you've been focused on helping me. I trust you too."

Kimberly felt her heart jump, when Tommy said he trusted her. For the past several years, she wondered if he'd ever trust her if they met again. She wrapped an arm around his waist. After a few minutes had passed both of them got up. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand and they turned invisible. They walked back to her office and shut the door. Kimberly closed the window blinds and the blinds on her door. Then she locked the door.

"Tommy, you can get your shower first and put some pajamas on."

"I don't have any pajamas, all I have is a black tee shirt, khakis, a tan shirt, and under garments."

"In the closet, there are some clothes with the Reefside Logo. There's pajama pants, tee shirts, sweatshirts, gym shorts, and nylon tracksuits. I'll wash your clothes that you wore to school today."

Tommy walked into her private locker room and got in the shower. Kimberly put her pink tee shirt, black wind pants, her undergarments, Tommy's black tee shirt, grey dress pants, black dress shirt, green tie, and his undergarments in the washer. She started a load of laundry and got Tommy out a pair red pajama pants and a white tee shirt. Kimberly slipped on a robe and got out a pink night gown. When Tommy got out of the shower, Kimberly got in. Tommy quickly put on the clothes that Kimberly laid out for him. A few minutes later, Kimberly stepped out of the shower and got dressed into her pajamas. She went into the closet and got out an air mattress, two pillows and a double sleeping bag.

"Beautiful, why did you bring out an air mattress, pillows, and a sleeping bag for? I can take you home."

"Tommy, I live here now."


	7. Kimberly's Other Secret

"Kimberly, what did you mean, when you said you lived here now?"

"I actually live here now. The owner of my apartment kicked me out."

"What happened?"

"The owner decided to charge me more money to live there. It was very expensive and I didn't have the money. She said I had to pay her the money or go to jail. I had to sell all of my furniture, and almost everything else I owned. After I paid the month's rent I had to leave. I didn't have any where else to go."

"What were you able to keep?"

"Some of my Clothes, two night gowns, a TV, all of my books and year books, photo albums, picture frames, a stuffed animal, my laptop, all of my movies, and my car."

"How much was the rent?"

"$100,000 a month."

"Who was the owner?"

"Principal Randall is the owner."

Tommy's mouth dropped when he found out that Randall was the owner of the apartment.

"Tomorrow, you're going to start moving out of here!"

"Tommy, I don't have any where to go."

"Yes, you do. You can come to my house."

"I don't want impose."

"Beautiful, you're fine. I want you to come live with me. I've got four extra bedrooms and enough space. Tomorrow morning we will start packing. Does Randall know you live here?"

"No, I just told her that I'm living in an apartment that is across the street. You can go home tonight."

"I want to stay here with you tonight."

"I'll fix us some dinner."

Kimberly put two deep dish pizzas in the microwave. Tommy went into the closet and saw all of her clothes were hanging on two long clothes racks, her TV was in the corner with a DVD player, her books, photo albums, and year books were on one big book case, and all of her moves were on two small box cases. He noticed that she only had a few stuffed animals. He noticed she still had the white teddy bear that he bought her when she was in the hospital, after she hit her head on the balance beam.

Kimberly got out two bottles of water, two plastic forks,and knives after the pizza was cooked. They went back into her office and ate dinner. After they ate dinner, they turned out the lights in her office and went back into the locker room and shut the door. They turned off the light and crawled into the double sleeping pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest. He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Are you sure you don't mind me living in your house? We aren't even married."

"I'm fine with it. I don't want us to make love until our wedding night and I'm not having you move in just to have someone to wait on me. I am doing this because your my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy."

"When we get you moved in, we'll go shopping and buy you some more clothes and whatever else you need or want. And I'll get your morpher in the morning."

"Is it that sliver bracelet that you have been wearing?"

"It is. You can use it to communicate with me or the other rangers."

"I thought it was a the lab?"

"I've been carrying a sliver bracelet around in my brief case incase a gem has been found. Let's get some sleep."

Both of them got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Ever since she had lived in the locker room, she feared Randall would find her. And she got only a few hours of sleep, because she was scared most of the night. That night Kimberly felt safe and was able to fall asleep. The following morning they both woke up around 5:30. Both of them quickly ate a blueberry donut and drank a small bottle of water. While Tommy was in the shower, Kimberly got out her small ironing board and iron. She ironed his khakis, black tee shirt, and tan shirt.

Kimberly laid out a tooth brush on the sink for Tommy to use and she laid out some deodorant, shaving cream and a razor. She quickly brushed her teeth and went into the closet to get her clothes. She got a pale pink tee shirt and a bright pink Nike wind suit; she hung her clothes on the door next to Tommy's clothes. Tommy got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. He noticed Kimberly had ironed his clothes and he was very appreciative. Tommy grabbed his duffle and khakis and went into the changing room.

While Kimberly was in the shower, Tommy quickly put on his khakis and undergarments. He realized that he didn't have a razor or shaving cream and he was really needing to shave. And he didn't have a tooth brush, tooth paste or deodorant. When Tommy stepped out of the changing room, Kimberly had just finished her shower and was in a pink robe. She was at the sink brushing her teeth and was putting deodorant on.

"Kim, I don't have any shaving cream, a razor, a tooth brush, tooth paste or deodorant."

"I've laid all of that stuff out for you on the sink."

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because I love you."

She grabbed her clothes and duffle and went into the changing room to get dressed. After Tommy shaved, he put on his black tee shirt. It dawned Tommy that he didn't have a , he wasn't too worried about it. All he could think about was getting Kimberly moved out of the locker room and into his home. He slipped on his tan shirt and left it unbuttoned. He realized that he still needed to get her sliver bracelet fixed up. Tommy got the sliver bracelet and a waited for Kimberly to come out of the changing room, since she had the dino she came out of the changing room he handed her the bracelet and she put it on.

"Do you have the pink gem?"

"It's in my duffle."

She unzipped her duffle and got out her gem. Tommy put the pink gem in her sliver bracelet. Tommy looked at his watch and noticed they had an hour and a half before school started.

"Do you think we have time to get some of your stuff packed?"

"I've got some plastic bags to put my clothes in. And I have a vacuum to suck all of the air out."

They went into the closet and started packing all of her clothes in plastic bags. Once they had everything in the bags, she turned the vacuum out all of the air out of the bags. Kimberly was able to fit all of the bags in her pink duffle, along with the white teddy bear. There were some boxes in the closet and Tommy helped her box up all of her movies, photo albums, books and year books.

"Can we take some of the stuff out and put it in the trunk of your car?"

"My car isn't here on the parking lot."

"Where is it?"

"The other day, I saw Elsa and Zeltrax out side. They broke all of the windows in my car and got the air bags to come out. The next day, Randall had my car towed."

"We'll just take all of the stuff out this afternoon. We have all weekend to get everything unpacked."


	8. Moving In

That afternoon Kira, Ethan, and Conner offered to put some of Kimberly's stuff in their cars, so they wouldn't have to make more than one trip. Kimberly rode in Tommy's jeep. She was stunned to see that he lived way back in the woods and didn't have any neighbors. Kira, Ethan, and Conner carried the boxes into Tommy's living room and sat them down. Tommy took her down to the lab and showed her the lab. Then he gave her a tour of the house. Down stairs there was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, a laundry room and two bed rooms. Kimberly noticed that one bed room was done in red and yellow; the other room was done in blue.

He took her upstairs and showed her the up stairs part. It had a bathroom, a small sitting room, two bed rooms, and a master bedroom. One of the bed rooms was done in pink and the other one was done in Tommy took her into his room. It was done in white, green, and pink. The room had green and white plaid wall paper. He had a queen size bed with a green comforter with pink cranes and white falcons printed all over it. He even had matching pillow cases. There were green, white, and pink plaid curtains, and there were pink mats on the floor. He also had had private bathroom in his room. It was done in pink and white and it had a hot tube.

"Tommy, why is your room done in green, white and pink?" questioned Kimberly.

"I wanted to do it in my ranger colors," answered Tommy.

"You weren't the pink ranger," reminded Kimberly.

"It has pink because I love you," smiled Tommy.

As soon as he said that, she ran into his arms and started sobbing into his shoulder. Tommy pulled her into a hug and held her.

"I can't believe we did it!" smiled Kira.

"But, they still have to get married," reminded Ethan.

"We are going to marry with in the next year or year and a half," answered Tommy. "Do all of you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," answered Kira.

"I'd like that," stated Ethan.

"I'd like that too," said Conner. "What are we having?"

"I'm going to order pizza, bread sticks, and cheese sticks from Papa Johns," answered Tommy.

Tommy picked up the phone and ordered a large sausage pizza, a large peperoni pizza, a large cheese pizza, an order of bread sticks and a order of cheese sticks. They even invited Haley over for dinner. By the time Haley got there, the food was delivered. All of them took a seat in the living room and Tommy brought out plastic cups, two small bottles of Dr. Pepper , two small bottle of Sprite, a small bottle of Sunkist, and a small bottle of Pepsi.

"So, she's a power ranger now?" asked Conner.

"Yes," smiled Tommy. "She's the pink ranger. Her dinosaur is the stegosaurus."

"Can she run at super speed, turn invisible, have tough skin, or have a sonic scream?" asked Ethan.

"Don't know," admitted Kimberly. "I just got the gem yesterday."

"How'd you get it?" asked Kira.

Kimberly exchanged looks with Tommy.

"I'll tell them," stated Tommy. "We were on date yesterday. Randall was gone and we swam in the school's pool."

"You swam in the school's in door pool, after school hours!?" gasped Ethan. "Randall doesn't allow that. The only time she does is when the swim team has practice or swim practice."

"Yes, we swam in the school's pool," confessed Tommy. "We swam, sat in an aqua lounge float, and dived off the diving boards. Shortly after we dived off the diving boards, the pool got drained of all of its water. When most of the water went down, we saw the gem glowing. Kim picked it up and it bonded with her. After we got the gem, we were on our way to Kim's office. But, I had turn us invisible because Elsa and Zeltrax came in."

"They drained the pool because Mesogog found out that gem was in the school's indoor pool," continued Kimberly. "When they couldn't find it, they started looking all over the room for it. We had to quietly sneak back to my office. And there's a white gem out there."

"Really!?" gasped Conner.

"There really is," answered Tommy. "But, I don't know the location. I know Zeltrax, Elsa, and Mesogog are looking for it."

"Mesogog hasn't sent any monsters out since last week," reminded Ethan. "But, we've had to deal with Elsa, Zeltrax, and Tryannodrones."

Tommy realized that he didn't watch the weather that day. He turned the TV and went to the weather channel. The weatherman said it was going to be windy that night with thunderstorms and heavy rain. As soon he heard that, he sent Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Haley home, since the storm wasn't suppose to be in their area for at least an hour. He made all of them contact him to let him know they made it home okay.

When all of teens and Haley contacted him, he started picking up the pizzas. All of the bread sticks, cheese sticks, and cheese pizza was gone. There was only half of the sausage pizza and half of the peperoni pizza left. Tommy put the peperoni pizza in the box with sausage pizza; then he began to clean up the living room. Once the living room was picked up, he went up to the pink bed room to help Kimberly put all of her clothes in the closet. There were book cases in the room and they were able to fit all of her movies, books, photo albums, and year books on both book cases. After they got all of her stuff unpacked, both of them decided to get ready for bed. Kimberly changed into her pink night gown. Tommy tucked her in bed, kissed her good night, and turned her light out.

He went back into his room and changed into a pair of green, black, and white plaid pajama. Once Tommy had changed into his pajamas, he put his and Kimberly's clothes in laundry basket in the main bathroom. Then Tommy walked back into his room, turned off the light and climbed into bed.

 **A Few Hours Later**

The wind was blowing really hard and the rain was coming down at a really fast pace. It was thundering really loud and it was lighting out side. Kimberly woke up in the middle of night. She turned the lamp on and saw it was midnight. One of Kimberly's biggest fears was storms, because a tornado took place while she was in Florida. She tried for next hour to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Finally, Kimberly got out of bed and walked into Tommy's bed room. He was fast asleep and was resting peacefully. She walked over to Tommy's bed and shock him.

"Tommy, wake up."

Tommy rolled over on his back and woke up. He saw Kimberly was standing in front of him.

"Beautiful, it's 1:00 in the morning you should be in bed."

"The storm woke me up and I can't go back to sleep. I scared of storms now because a server tornado took place, while I was training in Florida. I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

"There's plenty of room. You can sleep here."

Kimberly walked over to the other side of the bed. She crawled in bed next to Tommy and laid her head on the pillow with the pink crane. Tommy moved closer to her and scooped her up in his arms. He held her close to him; Kimberly rested her head against his bare chest and quickly went back to sleep. Tommy rested his head on top of hers and went back to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Tommy's alarm went off at 7:15, since there was no school. Tommy said he was going to cook breakfast after he took his shower. Kimberly went back into her room and got out some clothes. She got out a white tee shirt and a pink Nike wind suit. Kimberly grabbed a her pink robe, her hair drier, hair brush, a new tooth brush, a new tube of tooth paste, and deodorant. Then she went into the main bathroom. Meanwhile, Tommy had finished taking his shower and brushing his teeth. He went back into his bedroom, opened the closet, and got out a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, and a green and white plaid shirt. Tommy quickly got dressed and went down stairs to cook breakfast. He started to make strawberry pan cakes.

A few minutes later, Kimberly was done with her shower, she brushed her teeth got dressed, and went down stairs. When she got down stairs, Tommy was already finished cooking breakfast. She sat down and they had breakfast together. Once they were finished with breakfast, they got in Tommy's jeep and went to the mall. Tommy told Kimberly that he'd help her pay for her things.

She bought several pairs of jeans, several pairs of khakis, a few pairs of denim and khaki shorts, a few pairs of denim and khaki capris, pink tee shirts, pink floral tee shirts, pink striped tee shirt, pink dress shirts, pink flannel shirts, pink sweater dresses, pink sweaters, pink leggings, pink velour tracksuits, pink satin tracksuits, pink turtle necks, white turtle necks, pink skirts, pink pajama pants, pink pajama sets, a pink rain coat, a pink coat, a few pairs of tennis shoes, a pair of dress shoes, make up, hair supplies, a new purse, hygiene items, pink swimsuits, pink sheath dresses, a denim jumper dress, undergarments, and socks. Once they got done shopping they returned home. Kimberly went back to her bedroom and put all of her new clothes in the clothes. She was thrilled to have more than five outfits to wear, especially since they were old and were wearing out. Kimberly threw those five outfits away since they had several holes in them. She changed into a pink tee shirt, jeans, and a pink and white plaid shirt.

After she changed, she went back down stairs and met Tommy. They had promised to be at Haley's to hear Kira sing. Both of them got back in Tommy's jeep and went to Haley's Cyber Space. When they walked in, Tommy saw someone that he thought was dead...Anton Mercer.


	9. Anton, White Gem, and New Vice Prinicpal

Tommy's mouth dropped when he saw Anton Mercer. Anton saw walk in and walked over to him.

"Tommy, it's been a while," greeted Anton. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," answered Tommy. "I'm a science teacher at Reefside High School."

"I just moved here with my son Trent," stated Anton. "He's going to be attending Reefside High School. He sitting with those two boys in the front."

He pointed at where Conner and Ethan were sitting. Trent had taken a seat and started talking with them.

"So, you've been alive this whole time?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Anton.

Anton pulled Tommy into a hug.

"You could've called or let me know you were okay," informed Tommy.

"I've been too busy," excused Anton.

"What about Billy and Smitty? Did they make it off the island?" questioned Tommy.

"I don't know," lied Anton. "I doubt it."

Anton was trying to cover up the fact that he wasn't telling Tommy the whole truth. He was looking around the room to find something to talk about instead of Billy and Smitty. He noticed Kimberly was standing next to Tommy.

"Who's that girl standing next you?" asked Anton.

"This Kimberly Hart," smiled Tommy as he wrapped an arm around Kimberly's waist. "She's my girl friend. I've known her since high school, she's one of my best friends."

"How long have you been dating?" questioned Anton.

"We dated in high school for two and a half years," explained Tommy. "She got to go to the Pan Global Games and we lost contact with each other. We just recently met again and we're dating again."

Anton stared at Kimberly for a long time and an evil grin appeared on his face. Before either Kimberly or Tommy could say anything, Anton left the build. Tommy noticed that Anton had change a lot since he had last saw him. Kimberly and Tommy took a seat in a corner. They saw Conner and Ethan were still talking with Trent. After Kira finished singing, she came over and took a seat with Conner and Ethan. Conner and Ethan got up to go get on computer, but Trent was still talking to Kira.

"Beautiful, does that remind you of anything?" asked Tommy.

"What are you talking about?" answered Kimberly.

"Kira and Trent," revealed Tommy. "It reminds me of us, when we first met."

"Trent does seem to be happy," smiled Kimberly. "When he came in, he didn't look real happy. I've noticed since Kira sat down next to him, he's be talking more. Before, he let Ethan and Conner do most of the talking."

"I noticed when Anton left he stared at you for a long time," whispered Tommy. "It made me uncomfortable."

"I felt the same way around him," Kimberly whispered back. "Does he know about the dino gems?"

"He does," confessed Tommy. "I created those gems, while I was an the island with him, Billy, and Smitty. Beautiful, while I am thinking of it, are up for another date?"

"When?" asked Kimberly.

"Right now," answered Tommy. "I got us ticket to a movie at 3:00, it's the movie you've been wanting to see."

"Second Hand Lions!?" gasped Kimberly.

"That's what I got tickets for," smiled Tommy.

She kissed him on the side of the cheek and they got up and Tommy drove them to the movies. When they got out of the movie, they went to a Mexican restaurant. When they returned home it was late and they both got ready for bed. Kimberly put on a new pair of pink pajamas and got in bed. Tommy walked into her room. He was dressed in a white tee shirt and green pajamas.

"Tommy, can I sleep with you tonight? Ever since we saw Anton Mercer, I've been uneasy."

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question."

Kimberly moved over and made room for Tommy. He turned out the light and crawled in bed next to her.

"We only going to sleep together."

"Tommy, will you hold me again?"

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Both of them fell asleep.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Tommy had been trying to find the last dino gem for the last few weeks. It turn out that Trent found the last dino gem in a science lab in his house. He kept it quit because he didn't know what it was. Finally, he admitted to Kira that he found it and she revealed to him that she had a dino gem. Tommy gave Trent a sliver bracelet and he became a part of the team. That week the assistant principal retired and Principal Randall hired her sister in law to be the new assistant principal. She had black hair and it was shoulder length. Plus she wore a lot of pink. Kimberly, Kira, and Trent instantly didn't like her.

In the middle of October, the football homecoming game and dance was taking place. The assistant principal invited the juniors and seniors to help decorate the gym and commons area, while the football players practiced. All Kimberly's classes were canceled since the gym was being decorated. Tommy taught juniors and seniors an most of his classes would be helping decorate the school for the game and dance. Since Kimberly's classes were canceled, Tommy invited to stay in his classroom all day. Kimberly got out a pink tee shirt and a dark pink jumper dress; then she headed to the shower. He knew Kimberly was acting weird that morning, so he didn't put much time into what he was going to wear. He just got out khakis, a black tee shirt, a dark grey shirt, and a black tie. Tommy took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and went down stairs to cook breakfast. When Kimberly got down with her shower and brushing her teeth, she came down stairs for breakfast.

Both of them ate breakfast in silence and then Tommy drove them to school. Kira and Trent were already at school and were watching the assistant principal. Trent had noticed her black wig fell off and she had blonde hair. Kira recognized her from Tommy's video diary and told Trent about it. All four of the rangers were scheduled to be in Tommy's room all day to help him and Kimberly grade papers, since they rest of the junior and senior class got to help prepare for the dance. But, for some reason the assistant principal wouldn't let Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent help out.


	10. Sneaking Around School

Kira and Trent met Ethan, Conner, Tommy, and Kimberly up in Tommy's room. Kimberly was sitting at Tommy's desk next to him; Conner and Ethan were sitting at the table in front of Tommy's desks. Kira and Trent took a seat next to Ethan and Conner.

"Dr. O, what are we grading today?" asked Kira.

"Yesterday's test and Kim's pretty much has all of her papers graded," informed Tommy. "I helped her grade them last night and when we came to school."

"What do they expect us to do up here all day?" asked Conner. "Stay in the classroom and knit?"

"Very funny, Conner," remarked Ethan.

"Dr. O, I saw something strange and I don't understand it," declared Kira. "Trent was with me when it happened."

"What did you see?" asked Kimberly.

"The assistant principal's black wig fell over her head," revealed Trent. "She had blonde hair."

"Did you get a look at her face!?"asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, I did," answered Kira. "It looked like the blond headed girl who took your place."

"THAT'S KATHERINE HILLARD!" gasped Kimberly. "I knew she looked familiar."

Kat's in London," corrected Tommy. "I don't see why she'd be back here. She's married. The assistant principal is Randall's sister in law, her name in Kathleen Randall."

"Dr. O does have a point," added Conner.

"Something isn't right," Kira whispered to Trent. "We need to make an excuse to sneak around school."

"The book store is crowded, they are selling Reefside tracksuits, sweatshirts, ties, dress shirts, and tee shirts," answered Trent. "We'd be able to investigate and be back up here."

"Dr.O, can Trent and I go down to the bookstore?" asked Kira. "They are selling tracksuits, sweatshirts, and tee shirts, dress shirts, and ties. We are wanting to see if they have anything in our ranger colors that we can wear to the game tonight."

"Sure," answered Tommy.

Kira and Trent got up and left the classroom and went down stairs. They noticed Kimberly was behind them. Kimberly was covered in ink. She had a small pink duffle bag on her shoulder.

"I just spilt ink on my clothes," informed Kimberly. "I'm going to the teachers' bathroom to take a quick shower and change."

Kimberly walked down the hall and went into the teachers' bathroom.

Just as Kimberly walked into the teacher's bathroom, they heard the assistant principal just around the corner yelling at Cassidy and Devin.

"Go to the girl's bathroom," whispered Trent. "I'm going into the boy's bathroom and turn invisible. Then I'll come in and get you."

Kira and Trent quickly walked down the hall. Kira walked into the girl's bathroom and got out of the door frame. She stood against a wall. A few minutes later, Trent walked in and turned visible long enough to grab Kira's hand. Then they turned invisible and Trent lead her straight to the teacher's bathroom.

"Why are we here?" whispered Kira.

"The assistant principal," answered Trent. "She's looking for Ms. Hart. I heard her ask Cassidy if they had seen her. Wonder what she wants with her?"

"That's Kat, the girl I told you about from the video," explained Kira. "Ms. Hart told me that she called her and chewed her out after the letter was written."

"You've told me about that," answered Trent. "Along with the fact she can't have a child.

She had test done after she got back with Dr. O, a friend of theirs is a doctor," stated Kira.

"Is she a power ranger?" questioned Trent.

"Yes, her name is Dana Grayson. She is the pink light speed rescue ranger and is married to Carter Grayson. He is the red light speed rescue ranger," explained Kira. "Dana got her results back and told Ms. Hart that she couldn't have children. Dana looked at her chart and found out that some body had switched her charts. There was nothing wrong with her. But, no one knew that until after she had the Oophorectomy and the hysterectomy. After Ms. Hart had her surgery, the person got their chart switched back and the same surgery."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Trent.

"Kat Hillard," revealed Kira. "She went to Florida around that time to visit family. And they found out that she needed those two surgeries. After Ms. Hart had the surgery, Kat went broke into her room, during the night and switched the charts back. And she had the same surgery the next day. But, Kat went back to Angel Grove after she was released from the hospital."

"So, that means neither one of them can have children!" gasped Trent.

"That's correct," informed Kira. "Dana told Kimberly that information, when Tommy wasn't in the room. Kat wanted to make sure if she couldn't have children, Kimberly couldn't either. Doctor O doesn't know that Kat was the person switched the charts, she's scared to tell him because he still likes Kat as a friend. She said she isn't going to tell him about that because she fears he won't understand why she ended up having the oophorectomy and the hysterectomy, if she didn't have to."

"Are they still going to marry?" asked Trent.

"Yes," reassured Kira. "Kimberly is Dr. O's best friend and the person he loves the most. He plans on asking her to marry him around Christmas or her Valentines day, since that is her birthday."

They saw the assistant principal walking up and down the hallway.

"She waiting for Ms. Hart," warned Trent.

"How do you know?" asked Kira.

"I saw her go into the teacher's lounge and she talked with Elsa and Zeltrax," explained Trent. "She said she have the great Tommy Oliver taken care of and they'd use his pink princess as bait."

"Contact Dr. O!" suggested Kira.

Trent touched his communicator and got a hold of Tommy.

"Dr. O, Elsa and Zeltrax are in the building," stated Trent.

"We'll be on the alert," answered Tommy.

"You need to be upstairs," informed Kira.

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"The assistant principal was talking with Elsa and Zeltrax, I just heard them talking and they are planning on taking Ms. Hart," explained Trent. "I just heard them talking about having Dr. Oliver taken care of."

"I'm used to that," replied Tommy.

"But, they are planning on using Ms. Hart as bait," announced Trent.

"Where is Kim!?" demanded Tommy. "Do they have her?! Where is she?!"

"She's in the teacher's bathroom taking a shower," answered Trent. "We're standing outside door."

Tommy didn't answer Trent or Kira. Both of them saw Tommy come out of his room and his was headed to the teacher's bathroom. He didn't stop to see where they were at, he just went on in there. Tommy stood in the middle of the square. The door facing him was for teacher's who were married to each other, the door on the left was to the men's' bathroom, and the door on the right was the women's bathroom. Tommy went into the bathroom for the women teachers.

He was glad that there weren't any camera's after he walked into the entrance to the teachers' bathroom. Tommy walked into the bathroom and it was a lot nicer than the men's bathroom. The shower was turned off and it looked like no one was in there. He walked over to closet and opened the door. Tommy was relieved when he saw Kimberly was inside. She was already cleaned up and had changed into jeans, a pink tee shirt, and dark pink flannel shirt.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kimberly. "I was afraid it was the assistant principal. So I grabbed my stuff and came into to change."

"I heard Elsa and Zeltrax were in the school," answered Tommy. "Trent contacted me and told me. And they said they were talking to the assistant principal."

"Finally, you believe me," smiled Kimberly.

"I still don't know if I know the assistant principal from some where," stated Tommy. "But, if Kat was ever to work here, I promise you that she wouldn't do anything to break us up. She's already married to some guy named William. They are in London."

That afternoon all of the rangers had to fight Elsa and Zeltrax outside the school. All of them went to Tommy's lab after school to talk about the incident.

"Some one needs to stay here and monitor the school and the monitors and scanners," declared Kira.

"Let me and Haley do," requested Ethan. "We both are good with electronics and computers."

"The rest of us will go to the game," stated Tommy. "I've already promised to take Kim to the dance for a date."

 **That Night**

Tommy got dressed into a black suit, a white dress shirt, a green tie, and he had a red rose pinned to his jacket. He was waiting outside the bathroom for Kimberly to get ready. Kimberly was dressed in a pink sweater dress, white stockings and pink ankle strap sandals. She was finishing up with the curling iron. There was a knock on the door.

"Beautiful, are you ready?"

Kimberly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Tommy, what do you think?"

"You look so beautiful."

Both of them got in the jeep and Tommy drove them to school. They parked as close to the school as they could and walked to the football field and took a sit next to Kira, Conner, and Trent. As soon as they sat down, Ethan contacted them and said he saw Zeltrax in the parking lot.

"You all stay here," commanded Tommy. "Kim and I will go."

Kimberly and Tommy got up and went into a dark corner and morphed into the black and pink rangers. Then they headed to the parking and Elsa and Zeltrax were there. Even thought he was in his ranger suit, he still feared for Kimberly's safety. As soon as they got in the parking lot, Elsa held up a laser.

"Tommy, I think we need back up," stated Kimberly.

He pulled Kimberly close too him and tried to contact the other rangers. But, Elsa encased both of them in amber. By the time Kira, Conner, and Trent got there, Elsa and Zeltrax were gone. But, they found Tommy and Kimberly incased in amber.


	11. Stuck in Ranger Suits

Conner, Kira, and Trent left the ball game after Ethan and Haley came to the game. Conner picked Kira and Trent up since they lived in the same neighborhood. Haley teleported Tommy and Kimberly to the lab. Ethan drove Tommy's jeep back to Tommy's house, Haley Kira, Conner, and Trent also went back to the lab. All of them went down stairs. Kimberly and Tommy were in the middle of the room.

"How are we going to get them out?" asked Kira.

"I have a rock from a meteorite," stated Haley. "I'll have to fire it at them. But, it is going to take a little while to get everything ready."

"I'll call my parents and tell them we had a science project to finish," said Conner. "And I'm at Dr. O's house with all of you working on it."

"I'll call my mom and tell her," continued Kira.

"And I'll call dad and tell him," finished Trent.

"My parents already know that I'm here," informed Ethan. "Haley told them that she was bringing me home. She is my neighbor."

Kira, went up stairs to call her parents since she didn't have a cell phone. Conner pulled out his cell phone to call his parents. And Haley let Trent use her cell phone to call Anton. A few minutes later, Kira came back down stair.

"My mom said is was okay that I was here," informed Kira.

"My dad told me the same thing," confirmed Trent.

"And my parents said they were okay with me being here," said Conner.

"I think I have the meteorite ready to fire," declared Haley. "Everyone stand back."

All of the rangers stood back and Haley fired the laser. The amber slowly began to melt. Within five minutes, Tommy and Kimberly were free from the amber.

"Dr. O, what happened at the game?" asked Trent.

"Tommy was trying to call you to come help, because both Elsa and Zeltrax were there," confirmed Kimberly. "But, we were in frozen in this amber."

"Dr. O, you can demorph," interrupted Conner.

"Power down!" stated Tommy.

Nothing happen, he was still in his black ranger suit.

"Tommy, let me try," requested Kimberly.

"Okay," answered Tommy.

"Power down!" cried Kimberly.

Nothing happened for her either. She stuck in her ranger suit too. Both of them tried to call their powers down several times, but it didn't work.

"I think we have a problem," warned Tommy. "Kimberly and I are stuck in our ranger suits."

"What are you going to do?" asked Haley.

"We can't go to school like this!" gasped Kimberly.

"Beautiful, we have enough sick days," reassured Tommy. "We can take some time off, until we can get out of our suits. Neither one of us can go to school like this."

"He does have a point," added Haley.

"What do you expect us to do all day?!" demanded Kimberly. "We can't go out in public like this."

"I guess we're going to have to stay down here," Tommy answered nervously. "The only time we can leave is when we are fight monsters, Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax. We can't afford to have anyone find out we're rangers. We'd never be able to live a normal life, after our ranger days. Everyone would want our autographs all the time, people would want to interview us on TV, and other things like that."

Haley went into the closet and got a camp bed with a double mattress to put on the bed. She got out a sheet,two pillows, and comforter to put on the bed. Just then Conner's cell phone rang. He answered it and it was his mom. The home coming dance had been crashed by Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mesogog. Everyone was advised to stay in doors.

"My mom just called and said the dance was crashed by Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mesogog," informed Conner. "The mayor has declared a state of emergency tonight."

"You can stay. I have guest bed rooms," confirmed Tommy. "I have a room done in red and yellow down stairs, and there's a blue bed room down stairs. Upstairs there's a pink room and a black room."

"However, a lot of clothes are in the closet in the pink room," stated Kimberly. "I've been staying in there since I moved in."

"Dr. O, why is one room done in red and yellow?" asked Kira.

"Jason Scott, one of my best friends, was the original red ranger," explained Tommy. "And Trini Kwan, one of Kim's best friends, was the original yellow ranger. Trini and Jason were going to get married back in 2001. But, she was in an accident and didn't make it. I finished building this house shortly after she passed. I decided to paint the four guest bed room in the original ranger colors. I decided to do that room in red and yellow to honor Trini and Jason. But, I haven't see him since all of the red rangers teamed up to go on mission last year."

"We've got duffels in my car," stated Conner. "Ever since Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax started attacking all of our parents make us keep a small duffle in our cars in case went run into situation like this."

Conner went to his car and got his, Kira, and Trent's duffle bags. Ethan went to his car and got his duffle. Conner took the red and yellow room. Ethan took the blue room, and Trent took the black room. Kira remained down in the basement.

"Dr. O, do you need me to stay down her with you tonight?" asked Kira.

"Kira, go on upstairs," stated Tommy. "Kimberly and I will be fine. We were in situations like this before, when we were rangers."

"I'll go take the pink room," answered Kira.

She picked up her duffle and went on upstairs. Tommy told Haley that she could in his room that night. Haley picked up a purple duffle and went up stairs."

Tommy walked over to the light switch and turned out the light. He went back to the over to the bed that Haley fixed up for them. Kimberly was already laying in bed.

"Tommy, I can't even get my helmet to come off."

"I just tried to remove mine and it won't come off either."

"How long are we going to be in this shape?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. Haley's going to start looking for a way to get us to demorph."

"So in the meantime, I'm going to be stuck in my ranger suit?"

"Beautiful, I'm going to be stuck in mine too."

He scooped Kimberly up in his arms and pulled her close. Tommy held her as close as he could.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"Tommy, I love you too."

"I'm hoping that Haley will quickly find a solution to this issue. But, in the meantime, I'll get to spend more time with you."

"Tommy, I can't complain about that. At least I'll be away from the assistant principal for awhile."

Both of them were both concerned about the length of time that they'd be stuck in their ranger suits. They worried about their jobs and if they'd even have a job, when they got out of their ranger forms. But, both of them were actually glad that they'd be able to spend more time together.


	12. Finding a Solution

Three and a half months had passed by since Tommy and Kimberly were encased in amber. Anton Mercer was Tommy's sub and Kat Hillard was Kimberly's sub. Principal Randall asked them to come substitute. The main reason why Kat was Kimberly's sub was because knew Trent and Kira saw her wig fall off. She created a hologram of herself in her office dressed as the assistant principal. Her point of doing that was to have everyone convinced that she wasn't the assistant principal.

In the meantime, Tommy enjoyed spending time with Kimberly. They had each other's undivided attention and they spent a lot of time talking about their lives. Kimberly helped Tommy go throw a box of his old stuff to make time pass. Kimberly found a picture of Tommy as the green ranger and the rest of the original team.

"I can't believe you still have that picture."

"I kept it because that is the world's first team of power rangers. I'm glad that were both able to be on that team. You can put that in keep pile."

Kimberly put it in the keep pile. Next they came to a picture of Tommy, Billy, Anton, and another guy.

"Tommy, who is the other guy in the picture?"

"That's Terrance Smith, we called him Smitty. He was on the island with me, Anton, and Billy. Smitty always liked to do experiments all the time. When the island exploded, he was doing a very dangerous experiment and wouldn't leave. Billy was there with him."

"Why didn't he leave with you?"

"He told me to go on and find an exit, when the lab started to explode. I promised him that I'd come back and get him. But, I didn't."

"Why?"

"The lab exploded and I had to jump off cliff into the ocean to avoid getting hurt. I wasn't able to go back for Billy."

"What do you want to do with that picture?"

"You can toss it."

Kimberly threw that picture away. She watched it slowly hit the bottom of the trash can. But, she didn't try to convince Tommy to keep it. Kimberly knew Tommy felt bad for not keeping his promise to Billy. They finished up with his stuff and start going through her stuff. Tommy noticed that she kept a lot of her college syllabus' from all of the PE classes that she had to take.

"Why'd you keep these?"

"I just did. I don't really know why. You can toss them."

Tommy tossed the college syllabus' in the trash. The last thing was a jewelry magazine that Tommy had ordered. He didn't want Kimberly to know that he had it because he was looking at engagement rings. The past few months went by really slow for both of them. Kimberly and Tommy didn't see any of the rangers or Haley most of the time. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were at school and Haley was working at her cyber café. Tommy hated being stuck in his ranger suit, but he secretly liked the fact Kimberly was stuck in hers too, because he had her to keep him company and he got to spend all of his time with her. Tommy realized that both of them loved each other more than they did in high school. He decided as soon as Haley got them out of their ranger suits, he was going to ask her to marry him.

To make time pass, Tommy opened the magazine and started looking at the engagement rings. Kimberly saw him looking at the magazine and took a seat next to him.

"Why are you looking at rings for?"

"My dad is wanting to get my mom a new engagement ring. When we moved to Angel Grove, it got lost in the move and she was really upset," lied Tommy. "I told him that I'd try to help him find a new ring to buy him. He has been wanting to get a new one for over a decade. But, she said she didn't want another ring. Just recently, she told him that she'd let him buy her a new ring."

"Can I help you look at the engagement rings. Maybe I can help you pick one out that she'd like."

"That would really help me out. I am not too crazy about jewelry and don't know what to pick for her. Could you pick out the one that you like the best? I'll send get with my dad, after we get out of our ranger suits."

"I like this one," stated Kimberly, as she pointed to the sliver ring with the pink heart shaped gem in the middle with a white stone on each side of the heart.

"You think my mom would like that one?"

"I looked through the book and I liked that one the best. I like how there is a heart shaped gem in the middle."

"I'll tell my dad that is the ring that he should get my mom," lied Tommy.

Kimberly heard Haley come down stairs and walked away from Tommy's desk. As soon as Kimberly was away from the desk, Tommy opened his laptop and ordered the ring. Kimberly didn't know that Tommy was actually picking out a ring for her.

Haley came down stairs and Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner, were following her.

"Dr. O, we found a solution!" cried Ethan.

"What did you find!?" asked Kimberly.

"I found slime," smiled Haley. "I analyzed the substance and it's safe to use. I'm going to put it in the laser and fire it at both of you."

Kimberly and Tommy stood in front of the laser and Haley fired it at them. They were out of their ranger suits, but they were know invisible.


	13. Fighting Spirits

"What just happened?" asked Kira.

"I think they are out of their ranger suits," answered Haley. "But, they are now invisible. Have any ideas, on what to do now?"

"Use our dino gems," suggested Tommy.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Conner.

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Tommy.

"I've known Tommy for years," reassured Kimberly. "He knows what he is doing."

Kimberly and Tommy handed Haley their gems and she put the gems in a machine. Tommy and Kimberly laid down on a table and Haley hooked them up to monitors. Ethan sat down at a computer to monitor their conditions. Haley pulled down the lever and things were going fine...the gems were giving off to much engery.

"HALEY, THE GEMS ARE GIVING OFF TOO MUCH ENGERY!" cried Ethan. "TURN THE POWER OFF!"

Small sparks were shooting in the air and all of the rangers were trying to get to the lever. Kira let out a loud scream, when sparks shoot off in her direction. Haley slowly made her way to the lever and turned off the power. The black gem was broken into three pieces and the pink gem was broken also broken in three pieces.

"They are both visible again!" gasped Kira.

All of the rangers and Haley went over to where Tommy and Kimberly were. They were both visible again; but, both of them were in a coma. Haley, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent rushed them to the hospital. Both of them were admitted into the hospital and were in the same room. Tommy was in one bed and Kimberly was in the other.

"It looks like Tommy is making some progress," stated Haley. "But, Kim is the same."

"What if we put her next to Tommy?" suggested Ethan.

"What could would that do?" asked Kira.

"I think Tommy could be going through some type of battle and may need her help," explained Kira. "I read that dino gems can help a person return to their original state. But, if too much engery is used, the person may have to go through a trial to prove they are worthy to have the gem."

"Anything else?" asked Trent.

"Yes, I read that if there two or more people are involved they need to stay together in order to face the trial," answered Haley. "It's because the gem gave off energy at once and both of them are broken. I can't really explain it any further. It is very complicated to explain. I'm sorry I can't be of much help."

Conner walked over to Kimberly's bed and he lifted her out of bed. He carried her over to Tommy's bed and put her in the bed next to him. Ethan pulled the covers down long enough to cover Kimberly up.

Meanwhile, Tommy woke up and noticed he was laying on a desert ground. He got up and brushed the sand off of him. Tommy noticed that he was visible again and he was dress in black long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. He noticed Kimberly wasn't with him.

"Hello!? Hello!?" shouted Tommy. "Anybody."

Tommy looked around and saw an entrance at the top of the cliff.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked himself.

The red Zeo ranger stepped out of the entrance.

"Hello, Tommy," answered a familiar voice.

Tommy turned around and noticed the red Zeo ranger was standing in the door way.

"Remember me?" asked the red Zeo ranger. "I'm Zeo ranger 5, don't tell me that you've forgotten already."

"That's impossible," gasped Tommy.

"Oh, it's possible and I'm still as tough as ever," replied the red Zeo ranger. "The question is, are you?"

"What is this?" asked Tommy. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Then I suppose, you'll be destroyed," warned the red Zeo ranger.

Tommy looked down at his bracelet and it didn't have the black dino gem.

"The gem, it's gone!" cried Tommy.

He realized that he had no choice and he'd have to fight without his powers. Tommy began to fight the red zeo ranger. They fought in a stream and were wrestling each other. Tommy and the red ranger was rolling around in the water fighting.

"Washed up already, Tommy?!" asked the red Zeo Ranger.

Tommy still continued to fight the red zeo ranger. Many punches were thrown as the fight continued.

"You have enough fight left in you," remarked the red zeo ranger. "But, is it enough?"

The red Zeo ranger teleported out of the desert. Tommy tried to call him back, but he was already gone.

Kimberly had just woke up and noticed she was in a desert some where. She noticed she was dressed in a pink long sleeve tee shirt and pair pink cotton yoga pants.

"At least I'm visible again," Kimberly said to herself.

She began to walk around and find out where she was. Plus, she was looking for Tommy.

"Tommy! Tommy!" shouted Kimberly. "Tommy, where are you?!"

Kimberly looked up at the top of the cliff and noticed there was a door way. She noticed someone was walking through the portal. It was the pink turbo ranger.

"I was never a turbo ranger!" Kimberly said in disbelief. "Why is she here?"

"Tommy, isn't here!" declared a familiar voice.

"Kat!" gasped Kimberly.

"Even if he was, he's dating me!" declared Kat. "And I am a rough and tough pink turbo ranger. Are you still a strong ranger?"

Kimberly looked down at her wrist and saw her dino gem wasn't in her bracelet.

"You either fight me or be destroyed," warned Kat. "Your choice."

Kimberly began to fight the pink turbo ranger. She was bigger than Kimberly and had stronger powers. Kimberly was able to knock the pink turbo ranger down into the water they were standing in. Both of them were rolling around in the water. Kimberly quickly got up and started dodging the lasers that the pink turbo ranger was firing at her.

"You are worthy enough to move on the next challenge," declared Kat. "But, are you strong enough."

The pink turbo ranger teleported out of the desert, before Kimberly could say anything to her. She was never a turbo ranger and couldn't understand why she was fighting a turbo ranger.

In the meantime, Tommy was walking through a dark forest. Everything was in a grey scale and there wasn't much color in the forest. He heard a familiar voice call his name as he walked.

"Tommy!" laughed the familiar voice. "Tommy!"

"Something tells me that I'm not in Reefside anymore," realized Tommy.

"We're in Angel Grove," answered the familiar voice in a cold laughter.

The white Mighty Morphin Ranger jumped and appeared out of the middle of no where.

"You finally cut that hair," pointed out the white ranger.

"White ranger, your powers were destroyed," declared Tommy.

"You can't keep a good ranger down," confirmed the white ranger.

"Not again," mumbled Tommy.

"For old times sakes," replied the white ranger, as he charged towards Tommy.

Tommy knew he'd have to fight the white ranger too. He started dodging the moves that the white ranger threw at him. While, Tommy was fighting the white ranger, Kimberly was walking through the forest.

"Tommy!" cried Kimberly. "Tommy!"

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" shouted a familiar voice in a cold laughter.

She turned around and saw the pink Zeo ranger. Kimberly couldn't understand why she'd be seeing the pink Zeo ranger, since she passed her powers on to Kat before the rangers went on their Zeo quest. Unless, part of her challenge was to face Kat.

"You broke up with Tommy," reminded Kat. " You broke his heart. He has started dating me and is much happier."

"We're back together!" announced Kimberly.

"Really?!" gasped Kat. "If you are back together, do you love him enough to fight me to get to him?"

"I'll fight you," stated Kimberly.

The pink Zeo ranger started throwing punches at her and she dodging them. The fight was a lot like the one she had with the pink turbo ranger. On the other side of the forest, Tommy was still fighting the white ranger. The white ranger had just knocked Tommy to the ground.

"Are you still with me?" asked the white ranger. "Come on, get up."

Tommy quickly got up, but the white ranger pinned him against a tree.

"I know all of your new moves," reminded the white ranger.

"That might be true," answered Tommy. "But, you don't know my new ones."

Tommy jumped up and flipped the white ranger over.

"Impressive," said the white ranger. "Now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge."

"What?" asked Tommy. "If that wasn't tough."

The white ranger disappeared and Tommy began to walk through the forest.

"I hope Kimberly's okay," Tommy told himself.

A few minutes further down the path, Kimberly was still fighting the pink Zeo ranger. The pink Zeo ranger had her on the ground and Kimberly was rolling around to dodge being him.

"Get up!" demanded Kat.

Kimberly quickly got up and started dodging Kat's lasers and punches. Eventually she flipped Kat over and she Kat was laying on the ground.

"You must still love Tommy," Kat said in a cold voice. "But, can you still work together. Your toughest battle is a short distance away."

The pink Zeo ranger disappeared and Kimberly began to continue to walk through the forest. A few minutes later, she saw a that forest was full of color again. She noticed there was a man a few feet a head of her. He was dressed a black shirt and a pair of black pants. It was Tommy!

"TOMMY!" shouted Kimberly.

Tommy quickly turned around and saw Kimberly was a few feet behind him. She was running to him. He was relieved to see that she was okay and he took off running in her direction. When he finally got to her, he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly against his chest. Kimberly's arms were wrapped around his neck. Both of them just stood there for a while hugging each other and they didn't want to let go of the other one.

Several minutes later, they were able to let go off each other.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," smiled Tommy.

"So am I," answered Kimberly. "I've had to fight the pink turbo ranger and the pink Zeo ranger just so I could catch up with you."

"I've already had fight the red Zeo ranger and the white mighty morphin ranger," answered Tommy. "I was told my toughest fight is next."

"I was told the same thing," revealed Kimberly. "Wonder what it is?"

"Probably the green mighty morphin ranger and the pink mighty morphin ranger!" gasped Tommy. "We can fight both of them together."

Tommy held out his hand and she took hold of it. They continued to walk through the forest, until they got to the end of the forest.

"This is weird," informed Tommy. "Even for my ranger standards."

"I agree," replied Kimberly.

They saw the green ranger's dragon dagger in a tree. The pink ranger's power bow was on the ground. Tommy grabbed the dragon dagger and Kimberly grabbed the power bow. Both of them saw the green and pink mighty morphin rangers.

"It's been awhile Tommy," said the green ranger. "I've seen you've switched to basic black."

"It's been awhile Kimberly," added the pink ranger. "I see that you're still in pink."

"Black seems to work for me," answered Tommy.

"Pink still works for me," added Kimberly.

"Let me guess, you both want to fight," guessed Tommy.

"You guessed right," answered the green and pink ranger.

Tommy started to fight the green ranger and Kimberly started to fight the pink ranger. Kimberly started to use her power bow to fight the pink ranger and was dodging kicks and punches. Tommy was using the dragon dagger and was dodging punches and kicks from the green ranger. But, the green and pink rangers were able to get their weapons back. They fired blasts at Tommy and Kimberly, and they both hit the ground. They quickly teamed up and began to fight the two rangers as a team. Both of them flipped the pink and green ranger over. But, the two rangers got back up and knocked both Kimberly and Tommy down with a blast.

"You know better, than anyone how powerful I am," declared the green ranger. "Why don't you give up?"

"You know that I'm just as powerful as the green ranger," added the pink ranger. "Why don't you give up too."

"That's something we'll never do," answered Kimberly and Tommy.

"Then I guess this is over!" announced the green ranger.

"You both passed the test," finished the pink ranger.

Both of them helped Kimberly and Tommy up.

"Test, what test?" questioned Tommy.

"Tommy,you haven't been fighting us," interrupted the red Zeo ranger as he walked into view. "You've been fighting for your life."

"Kimberly, you've been fighting for the one you love," stated the pink turbo ranger. "And you've also been fighting for your life too."

"Both of you have proven that your will to live is stronger than any ranger," declared the white ranger.

"Kimberly, you've proven you will to find one you love is also stronger than any ranger power," added the pink Zeo ranger.

The red Zeo ranger, white ranger and green rangers were all standing together. And the pink turbo ranger, the pink Zeo ranger, and the pink mighty morphin ranger also stood together. The three pink rangers held out their hands and there was a piece of the pink dino gem in each of their hands. Kimberly took all three pieces of her gem. The red ranger, white ranger, and green ranger also held out their hands and had a piece of the black dino gem in their hand. Tommy also took all three pieces of his gem.

"Good luck black and pink rangers," stated the white ranger.

Tommy and Kimberly began to wake up in the hospital. They noticed Haley, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner were standing next them.

"Tommy, Kimberly, you're both okay!" smiled Haley.

"Yeah, I've never felt better," answered Tommy.

"Neither, have I," added Kimberly.

Both of them noticed there was something in their hands and saw they were both holding their gems.

"What happened Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"You wouldn't believe us, if we told you," smiled Kimberly.


	14. Shocking Surprises

A few days later, Tommy and Kimberly returned to school. Both of them were ready to go back to school. Tommy got out a pair of grey dress pants, a black tee shirt, a dark grey dress shirt, and a red tie. Kimberly got out a pink tee shirt, a dark pink short sleeve dress shirt and khakis. They took their showers, brushed their teeth, and got dressed. Tommy had finished frying bacon, eggs, and cooking sausage, when Kimberly came down stairs.

"How does it feel to go back to school?"

"Beautiful, I'm ready to go back. I've missed not being in my ranger suit, wearing regular clothes, teaching, and not having to live in the basement. What about you?"

"I'm actually ready to go back. I've missed being able to fix my hair, staying up with fashion, teaching PE and Swimming."

Tommy sat the table and they sat down to the table to eat breakfast. He still had the jewelry magazine and Kimberly noticed it. She wondered why he still had it. Then she noticed it had Tommy's name and address on the front of it. She knew he ordered the magazine for some reason.

"Why do you still have that?"

"My dad hasn't asked for it back yet."

"It has your name on it. I saw a book come in and it had your name it. It has your address on it instead of your dad's."

"I needed to buy a ring for the prom that is coming up."

"Who's the ring for?"

"I helped a friend order it. He's in love with his best friend and wants to marry her."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

They ate their breakfast in silence and Tommy drove them both to school. They met Trent and Kira at the front door of the school. Both of them looked like they were out of breath.

"Dr. O, Kathleen Randall is Kat Hillard," explained Trent. "She made a hologram to make it look like she was in the assistant principal's office."

"I doubt that Kathleen Randall is Kat," answered Tommy. "She was still assistant principal, while we were gone. Kat was subbing for Kim."

Kimberly went to the gym and Tommy went upstairs to his classroom.

"I told you that I wouldn't believe us," stated Kira.

"I doubt he'd believe us if we told him that my dad is Mesogog," informed Trent. "We both saw him turn into Mesogog."

"But, we don't have evidence," reminded Kira. "And we promised not to tell anyone."

"That's true," answered Trent. "Ethan doesn't even know that my dad is Mesogog. My dad told his parents that he had to be out of town for a while. He friends with Ethan's parents."

Kira and Ethan went to Tommy's class. Ethan and Conner were all ready in the classroom waiting for the team. The bell began to ring and the rest of the class began to walk in. However, Tommy did not come into class.

"Wonder where Dr. O is?" asked Kira.

Students were looking out the window. The rest of the class was pushing and shoving to get in the way. Ethan heard his communicator go off and he went into a corner and answered it.

"Ethan, Conner, Kira, Trent, and Kim, you'll never guess who Elsa is!" cried Tommy. "Please come down here right away."

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent went down stairs and walked out side the door. They saw Kimberly was running outside the yard; All of them quickly followed her to the front yard. Tommy was standing on one half of the yard and Randall was on the other.

"What's going on?" asked Trent.

"Randall is Elsa," whispered Kimberly. "She called Tommy to her office and asked to meet him outside. Randall was Elsa for a few minutes then as soon as Tommy came out here, she turned back into Randall. But, Tommy got a quickly glimpse of it. She started throwing punches, hits, and kicks at him."

All of them watched Tommy fight Randall, but then she turned into Elsa. She was much stronger as Elsa, during the fight. Eventually, she opened an invisaportal.

"I resigned as principal," informed Elsa. "You have a new principal and assistant principal."

Elsa disappeared throw the portal. Kat came outside with a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair. Kat was dressed in a pink dress shirt and black dress pants. Her hair was still blond and it was past her shoulder. The man was dressed in green dress pants with a matching jacket, a white dress shirt, and a green tie.

"I'm your new principal," informed Kat. "Please go back inside and resume your regular schedule."

"I'm William Randall, the assistant principal," said William.

"What do you want us to call you," asked Conner.

"Call me principal Hillard," declared Kat. "And call William, Mr. Randall."

"I'm principal Randall's brother," added William.

Everyone else walked back into the school. The teachers didn't know that Kat was really Kathleen Randall. All they knew was that Kathleen Randall was transferred to another school. They also didn't know that Kat was married William, who was principal Randall's brother.


	15. Beautiful, Will You Marry Me?

Things around Reefside High School were getting better. They didn't have put up with Randall trying to cause trouble. But, Kimberly did not like Kat being the principal. Kat always told her that she'd be watching her. A couple of months had passed since Randall resigned and it was time for prom. Tommy and Kimberly went to mall to get prom clothes, since they had to chaperone.

"What colors are going to wear?" asked Tommy. "Most of the boys wear the same color tie, dress vest, and/or dress shirt as their girl friend's dress. I know you'll have a pink dress."

"And you want to stay your ranger colors?" answered Kimberly. "Kira and Trent are over in the prom section."

Kira and Trent walked over to where they were at, after they heard Kimberly tell Tommy that they were in there. Kira had gotten a yellow floor length dress with a heart shaped neck. Trent had gotten a white suit, a white dress shirt, a yellow vest, and a yellow bow tie.

"What do you think of our prom clothes?" asked Kira. "I'm going to get to sing two songs at the prom with my band."

"I like them," answered Tommy. "I heard that you were going to sing."

"I'm hoping next year at the senior prom, I'll get sing more songs," stated Kira.

Kira and Trent went to the check outline to pay for their clothes. Kimberly and Tommy went to the prom section to get their clothes. Kimberly picked out a pink cocktail dress. Her dress had spaghetti straps, it had a sliver waist band in the middle, it was shiny with a lot of beads and sequins, and it was knee length. She also picked out a pair of pink ankle strap sandals. Tommy picked out a black suit, white dress shirt, a green and pink woven striped tie, and a pink dress vest.

 **Day of the Prom**

On the morning of the prom Kimberly got up early since she had several appoints at the mall. She got out a pink button down shirt and jeans and went into the bathroom to get a quick shower. After breakfast, Tommy took Kimberly to the mall. She made an appointment to get her hair nails painted, her hair fixed, and make up. Tommy went to jewelry store to pick up her engagement ring since he also requested a pink box to put the ring in. He quickly paid for the ring and put it in his jeans pocket.

An hour later, Kimberly was done getting her nails. Her finger nails and toe nails were painted a metallic pink, which had glitter in it. Kimberly's hair appointment was next and she only had five minutes to get there. She quickly walked to hair salon and made took a seat in the beautician's chair. The beautician gave her a magazine to look through. Kimberly skimmed through the magazine to find a hair style. She found a hair style where her hair would be curled and in tight bun. So, she decided to go with that hair style. The beautician put hair curlers in her hair and she had to sit for a while so her hair would have time to curl. In the meantime, she sat in a chair and looked at magazines'.

A few hours later, her hair was curled and she took a seat back in the chair. The beautician twisted her hair up in a bun and used hair pin to hold her hair in place. An hour later, her hair was finished. Kimberly looked at her watch and saw it 5:00. She had an hour to get to the prom; she quickly paid the lady and met Tommy out the hair salon.

"You look so beautiful," smiled Tommy. "I've brought our prom clothes and we can change at school."

He drove them to school and they went into Kimberly's office. They went into her private looker room to get dressed. Kimberly went into a bathroom stall to change and Tommy went into the changing room to change. Tommy quickly got dressed and put the pink box inside his pants pocket. As soon as he got dressed, he met Kimberly outside her private locker room.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, I just have see Kira," answered Tommy.

"Can't it wait until after the prom?" questioned Kimberly.

"No, it can't," replied Tommy. "I'll met you in the gym."

Tommy quickly left the locker room and met Kira in the gym.

"Dr. O, do you have the ring?" asked Kira.

"I do, it's in my pocket," answered Tommy.

"I'm singing "LOVE", by Nat King Cole," revealed Kira. "It will be towards the beginning of the prom. Trent will shine a light on Ms. Hart, when I start singing. When I start singing, go over to where she is and propose to her."

"And I'll make an announcement for Ms. Hart to come to the middle of the dance floor," stated Trent.

While, they were giving instructions, everyone else was walking in with their dates. Ethan was with his girl friend and Conner was with Krista. Kimberly came into the gym and started looking for Tommy. The gym was packed and crowded. Several minutes later, it was 6:00 and the guidance counselor went to the stage introduce the bands; after he introduced all of the bands, he handed the microphone to Trent.

"Ms. Hart, please report to the middle of the dance floor," instructed Trent.

Kimberly went to the middle of the dance and Trent shined a huge light on her. Kira started singing LOVE by Nat King Cole. Tommy made his way to the middle of the floor. Everyone moved out of his way so he could make it to Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I have a question to ask you," stated Tommy.

"What?" replied Kimberly.

Tommy pulled a pink box out of his pants pocket and opened the box. Inside was the sliver ring with pink heart shaped gem and two white stones between it. It finally dawned on Kimberly that Tommy tricked her into picking out her own engagement ring.

"Beautiful, I love you," Tommy said tearfully. "I made a mistake when I let you go, during our senior year. And I don't want anything like that happen again. I always want you in my life and you're the only girl that I'll ever love. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kimberly answered a tearful voice.

Tommy slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. The kids got back to dancing with their date. Tommy and Kimberly went outside to sit on a bench. The school was lit up and it was dark outside. They were the only ones out there.

"When do you want to get married?" asked Kimberly.

"I was thinking this summer," answered Tommy. "We'd have the whole summer together and be able go a vacation without using any sick days. Where do you want to go for the honey moon?"

"Paris France," smiled Kimberly. "I've always wanted to go the Eiffel Tower, Canal Saint-Martin, Notre Dame, and some of the restaurants'."

"I've always wanted to go to those places too," answered Tommy. "That would be a great place for our honey moon. And I want you in pink during the wedding."


	16. Mesogog and Kat Crashes the Wedding

Tommy and Kimberly made plans to get married two weeks after school let out. They invited all of their friends, teammates and family members. They had the wedding scheduled to take place in their church. Kimberly bought a pink wedding gown with a heart shaped neck. Tommy wanted to wear all of his ranger colors. He wore a black suit, white shirt, a green tie, and a red rose. He asked Jason to be his best man and Conner, Trent, and Ethan as his grooms men. All of them were in black suits and white shirts. Trent had a green tie and green cuff lengths, Ethan had a blue tie and blue cuff lengths, and Conner had a red tie and red cuff lengths. Kimberly asked Aisha to be her maid of honor and Haley and Kira to be her brides maids. Aisha, Haley, and Kira were all in yellow dresses.

Kimberly's father wasn't there at the wedding and Pierre couldn't leave Paris. So, she decided to give herself away to Tommy. When the wedding started, Kimberly walked herself down the isle. Before they could continue the wedding, Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax appeared. Mesogog went over to where Tommy was.

"Dr. Oliver, I want to pink ranger," demanded Mesogog.

"What if I refuse?" asked Tommy as he pulled Kimberly into a tight hug. "I'm not letting you have her."

Mesogog snapped his fingers. Traynnodrones appeared and started chasing the guests, Elsa started tearing up decorations, and Zeltrax knocked over their cake. Mesogog walked closer to where Tommy was and grabbed Kimberly's skirt.

"What do you want?" demanded Tommy.

"I've made agreements with someone," explained Mesogog. "They said they'd help me get Dr. Oliver's greatest weakness if I crashed this wedding."

"I still refuse," answered Tommy.

Mesogog pulled Kimberly's skirt and ripped it in several places. The back of her skirt was gone and people could see the pink lingerie's that she was wearing. Tommy quickly slipped off his jacket and put it on Kimberly. Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, and the traynnodrones disappeared and everything was a mess. Tommy called off the wedding and quickly took Kimberly into an empty room. Her face was covered in make up, her hair was falling down, and her dress was ruined. She was embrassed because everyone saw her pink lingerie's.

"Tommy, only you were suppose to see me in the lingerie's. I wore them for our wedding night."

"Beautiful, I'm the only person who will see what is underneath the lingerie's."

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her.

"I can't believe someone would make a deal to crash our wedding with Mesogog."

"Is the wedding off?"

"We'll get married another day this summer. We just need a few weeks to get new decorations, buy you a new dress, and have another cake ready."

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Kimberly and Tommy decided to have a smaller wedding at Haley's Cyber Space. They invited their team mates, Haley, and family. Kimberly got a new pink floor length dress with a heart shaped neck. Tommy and Kimberly decided to have a smaller cake. Jason was still Tommy's best man; Trent, Ethan and Conner were still his groomsmen. Aisha was still Kimberly's maid of honor and Kira and Haley were still the brides maids.

This time Kimberly was able to walk down the isle to Tommy. When the wedding started the minster asked the guests if they knew of any reason why Kimberly and Tommy shouldn't be married to speak up and give their reason. A woman dressed in pink and blonde hair stood up.

"Tommy, you shouldn't marry her!" declared Kat. "She's a liar and a thief!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"I went to Florida to visit family down in Florida back in 1996. It was the same time Kimberly had her appendix taken out," explained Kat. "I got sick and ended up in the hospital. My doctor said I needed a hysterectomy and an oophorectomy. Kimberly learned I was in the hospital and she learned I couldn't have any children. She snuck into my hospital room and switched charts. After she had those two same surgeries, she switched the charts back. Then I had both surgeries. Neither one of us can have children."

Tommy was stunned after he learned the information. He looked Kimberly very angrily.

"Tell me this isn't true!" Tommy said in disbelief.

"It isn't true," answered Kimberly. "Kat snuck into my hospital room and switched the charts. The doctors did my surgery and didn't know the charters were switched until after my two surgeries were finished."

"Did you change the charts?" asked Tommy angrily.

"No, I didn't it was Kat," replied Kimberly. "I know because I went to the doctor shortly after we were dating. They did tests on my and told me what happened. And the doctor said it was Kat."

"How did they know it was Kat?" asked Tommy.

"Their father was a police officer," answered Kimberly. "They were doing the investigation and it took a while for them to find out if was here. When they learned it was her, Kat went to London to avoid the police. Tommy, I'm telling the truth."

"Who was the doctor?" questioned Tommy.

"A friend of ours," answered Kimberly. "Dana Grayson was the one who told me."

"And you didn't trust me enough to tell me this!" yelled Tommy.

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand," Kimberly said in a tearfully voice.

"I don't understand why you'd do something like that to Kat!" shouted Tommy. "I keep telling you that there is nothing wrong with her. You are just jealous because I dated her, after the break up letter."

"If that is how you feel, then the wedding is off!" Kimberly sobbed, as she gave her engagement ring back to Tommy.

Kat called the police and Kimberly was arrested and taken to jail. All of the rangers didn't believe Kimberly was guilty, especially Jason and Aisha.

"We're going to Marnier Bay," whispered Jason. "We can't let Kat do this to Tommy."

"But, we can't let Tommy got a long time with out knowing the truth!" declared Aisha. "I think we should call Dana and tell her what is going on."

"But, she may not have the papers," informed Jason.

"They do," answered Kira. "Dana told Kimberly that the papers were locked up in safe. They have them incase they were ever needed to protect Kimberly."

"So, who is going to Marnier Bay?" asked Aisha.

"We all are," answered Jason. "I want you and Trent to go on ahead."

"I've contacted Joel and he is going to pick you both up in his plane," whispered Aisha. "Jason and I will talk to Tommy. We'll drive to Mariner Bay, after we talk with him. Go get you bags packed, you'll be there a for a little while."

"Why?" asked Kira.

"Dana will tell you, when you get there," answered Jason.

Kira and Trent left the church to go get their bags packed to meet Joel at a secret location. Aisha and Jason were making plans to talk with Tommy to get him to come to his senses.


	17. Journey to Marnier Bay and Jail Part 1

Kira and Trent packed their bags and Aisha drove them to the Angel Grove Air Port. They would've had him come to Reefside, but they didn't want to Kat to know they were going to get the papers. Jason had called Joel and made arrangements to for him to pick Kira and Trent up in his plane.

"We'll be there as quickly as we can," promised Jason.

The plane took off and Aisha and Jason drove back to Reefside. They were planning on going to Tommy's house to talk with him about Kimberly. Meanwhile, it didn't matter to Tommy that Kimberly was in jail. Kat met Tommy at park after the wedding. He was really hurt after finding all of that information out about Kimberly. Tommy didn't know what to believe anymore.

"She's jail now and can't hurt anyone else," smiled Kat. "She's a Supermax prisoner."

"What's that?" asked Tommy

"It means she's a danger to the other prisoners and to everyone else," lied Kat. "She is kept in a cell alone so she can't hurt anyone. Kimberly gets her meals through ports that are on her cell door. She can only be out of her cell for 90 minutes day; when she gets out she's in a small enclosed area where she will exercise by herself."

"Can you tell me more?" asked Tommy.

"She doesn't get to do activities like the other prisoners in the jail, she is rarely allowed to have visitors," continued Kat. " She's going to be there for a long time for what she did to me. Kimberly doesn't have any windows in here cell, her furniture is metal, her cell walls are soundproof to keep her from having communication with anyone else."

"Are there any more Supermax prisoners?" asked Tommy.

"No, she's the only one," smirked Kat. "She's in a dark red jump suit so everyone knows to stay away from her."

Two days after the wedding ,Kat asked Tommy to go out to dinner with her. They went on a date to a formal restaurant on the same day, she asked him out. Kat wore a pink sparkly evening gown and Tommy wore a black tux, white shirt, and a black tie. During the date all Kat wanted to talk about was Kimberly being in jail.

"The other day, she asked me if anyone would bail her out because she was innocent," stated Kat. "I told her that it would be about $300,000 to get bailed out of jail. I let her know that no one would bail her out. She said you would. But, I told her that you were hurt over her calling off the wedding and you probably wouldn't do it."

Tommy just didn't fill right being with Kat. During the date, she talked the whole time, told him how bad Kimberly was, and everything she had done over the years. After the date, Kat kissed him and couldn't understand why he pushed her away.

"Kat, I don't see us as lovers," informed Tommy.

"Just so you know, I'm already married," revealed Kat.

"Why did you date me?" gasped Tommy.

"So, you wouldn't date Kimberly," smiled Kat. "I never thought that she the right one for you. And I was the one who switched the charts."

"You switched the charts!?" Tommy said in disbelief.

"Yes, I was in the hospital the same time she was," explained Kat. "I found out that I needed those two surgeries. I wanted you to marry me, but you were already with Kimberly. You talked about wanting to have a life with her. I switched the charts and she had her surgery first. The next day I was scheduled to have surgery. I knew it wouldn't be safe for our files to be mixed up. That night I snuck into her room and switched the charts back. Now, neither me or Kimberly can have children."

"That's why you went to London!" gasped Tommy. "You weren't going to be a ballerina. You were getting away from the police!"

"That's correct," answered Kat. "I met someone else and broke up with you the same way Kimberly did."

Kat looked up and a lot of people were looking at her. She realized that Adam and Tanya Park were in the restaurant. Cassie and TJ Johnson, and Ashley and Andros Hammond were all in the restaurant. Adam, Tanya, Cassie, TJ, Ashley, and Andros were all having lunch together. Then she noticed Rocky, Aisha and Jason were sitting at a table next to them. Kat quickly ran out of the restaurant without paying. So, Tommy got stuck paying the bill.

Rocky stayed with all of the other rangers, while Jason and Aisha went to Tommy's house to have a talk with Tommy. When they got to Tommy's house, he changed out of his formal clothes. He changed into khakis, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt. Once he changed he met Jason and Aisha in the kitchen. All of them took a seat at the table.

"We told you that Kat was behind all of this," reminded Jason.

"I know it was after the wedding," answered Tommy. "I wish I listened. Kimberly kept trying to tell me there was something wrong with her. But, I didn't believe it."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Aisha. "If you still love Kimberly, you'll do the right thing and pay money to bail her out of jail."

"I know $300,000 is a lot of money," said Jason. "But, all of us will chip in and help you bail her out."

"I have the money," answered Tommy. "I had been saving money after I paid of my college loan and my house loan. After I paid those two loans off, I was saving money to help Kim buy a car, our wedding, and our honey moon to Paris."

"Are you going to bail her out?" asked Jason.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "But, I won't have enough money to pay for our honey moon and wedding."

"Just have the wedding at the spot where you two first kissed," suggested Jason. "That would be a prefect place. You'd still have enough to take her on the trip to Paris. Go bail her out."

"The bank is closed," gasped Aisha.

"I want to bail her out now," declared Tommy. "I miss her being in the house, eating meals with me everyday, and her going out of her way to make me happy. I want my best friend back and I still want her to marry me."

"I think they accept checks," said Jason. "You go bail her out and we're going to Marnier Bay. We promised Kira and Trent that we'd come as we talked with you."

"We will be back in a few days," informed Aisha. "We're going to have to get copies of the documents made, arrange for Dana and Captian Mitchell to come down here to testify. He was the police officer who investigated the files being switches."

Tommy got in his jeep and drove to the jail house, while Jason and Aisha went Marnier Bay. Before Tommy left his house, he put Kimberly's engagement ring in his pocket. When Tommy got to the jail house, he saw most of the police officers were gone. There was man that looked a little bit like Terrance Smith. Tommy went up to the window and Smitty recognized him.

"Tommy, it's been awhile!" gasped Smitty. "I didn't think you got off the island."

"Anton got off too," informed Tommy. "I saw him awhile back. Do you know about Billy?"

"He's off the island," revealed Smitty. "But, I can't tell you what happened to him or where he is."

"Okay," answered Tommy.

"What are you here for," asked Smitty.

"I'm here to bail someone out of jail," stated Tommy. "The bank is closed and the best I can do is write a check."

"We only take cash," informed Smitty.

"I heard you took checks," argued Tommy. "I was told that you did."

"We do take checks from everyone, but you!" smirked Smitty.

"Please, I'm here to bail my girl friend out of jail," explained Tommy. "She was accused of a crime that she didn't do. Kat Hillard is the one who did the crime, she told me in the restaurant. She said it loud enough for everyone else to hear. I can tell you who was at the restaurant."

"Lying is serious," interrupted Kat, as she walked into the room. "I never told him that in the restaurant."

"What were you doing at the restaurant?" demanded Smitty.

"I was telling him that he didn't need to try to help break Kimberly Hart out of jail," lied Kat. "I invited him to the restaurant to talk to him about that."

"You were dating me," corrected Tommy.

"I'm already married," reminded Kat. "You're here to break her out and you're going to leave the country. You told me that when you told me that you were coming to break her out of jail."

"I wrote a check to bail her out of jail," declared Tommy.

Terrance Smitty opened a closet and got out a dark red prison jump suit, which consisted of pants and a long sleeve top. He walked over to Tommy and handed it to him.

"What's this for?!" gasped Tommy. "I didn't break the law!"

"You're trying to bail Kimberly out of jail," explained Kat. "I told Smitty about this and he agreed to arrest you, if you came to bail her out. I can't afford you telling on me. If I get caught in this lie, I could be in jail for a very long time. Smitty and I want you and Kimberly in jail, so we don't have to worry about me going to prison."

"Tommy go change your clothes," instructed Smitty. "When you come out we want you shoes, socks, underwear, khakis, black tee shirt, and tan shirt."

Smitty opened the closet and got Tommy out a pair of dark red jail underwear. He handed them to Tommy and made him go change. Tommy went into changing room to change. He striped out of all of his clothes and put on his dark red jump suit. Before Tommy left the changing room, he took Kimberly's ring out of his pants pocket and put it in his jumpsuit pocket. After Tommy changed he went back out front and gave Smitty all of his clothes.

"We need to put a sliver bracelet on him," informed Kat. "It will let us know where he is at all times."

She raised his sleeve up and noticed he already had a sliver bracelet on. Kat and Smitty assumed that someone at the jail had already given him a bracelet. Both of them liked that idea, because they'd be able to lie and say was running from the cops.

"Follow me," instructed Smitty.

Tommy followed Smitty down to the prisoner section. He passed a lot of people and got stares. As Tommy walked down the hall, it got colder and his feet were getting cold. Smitty lead Tommy to the very end of the jail section to cell with no windows on the door. The door had a slot for meals to be passed to the person in the cell. Smitty unlocked the door and pushed him inside.

"Dr. Oliver, enjoy your stay," smirked Smitty. "This is only cell that we have dangerous people like you."

Smitty slammed the door and it made a loud noise. As soon as the door, slammed it woke up a prisoner who was sleeping in the corner. The person sat up and turned on a light. That person was also dressed in dark red jumpsuit, she looked really tired, her face was red, make up was all over her face, and her hair looked like it had fallen out of a fancy hairdo. It dawned on him that he was in the same cell as Kimberly.

Before he could walk over to her, he was on the floor. Kimberly was so thrilled to see him and she run to hug, but she ended up knocking him down. Tommy was laying on his back on the cold floor and Kimberly was laying on top of him. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't know you were strong enough to knock me down," Tommy said jokingly.

She started sobbing into his chest. Tommy sat up and held her as she cried.

"Tommy, I made another huge mistake, when I called off our wedding."

"Beautiful, I was the one who made the mistake. I should have listened to you about Kat."

"Finally, you see that I wasn't lying about her," Kimberly said angrily. "You said that Kat wasn't that type of person. It really hurt when you that I was jealous because you date her."

"After the wedding, she found me at the park crying. I was hurt because you called the wedding off. She explained about what your life was like here in this cell. Kat wanted to talk to me about you and she invited me out to dinner tonight."

"And you went, didn't you?!"

"She wanted to talk about you being jail and how to bail you out. Then she confessed that she was the one who switched the charts in the hospital. And she said what her motivations were. She said it loud enough and everyone heard her."

"Why are you in jail?"

"I came with the money to bail you out. But, Terrance Smitty and Kat put me here because I told Smitty that Kat was lying."

"Kat, said that no one would come bail me out. Why did you come?"

"Beautiful, I missed my best friend, more than you'll ever know."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring.

"Beautiful, I was stupid for letting Kat come between us. Ever since the wedding was crash for the second time, I realized how much I really love you," Tommy said tearfully. "The thought of loosing you for the second time almost killed me and I don't want to loose you again. Will you still marry me?"

"Yes," Kimberly sobbed.

Tommy slipped the engagement ring back on her finger and they both kissed and hugged for a long time. After they pulled apart, both of them noticed that the other one had their sliver bracelets. Kat and Smitty didn't realize what they really were. But, Kimberly and Tommy decided not use them, because they didn't want more jail time.

They decided that they would both go bed, since it was late. Before they went to bed, Tommy went into the small bathroom and got a wet paper towel. He wiped all of the make off Kimberly's face. Then he took all of the pins out of her hair. He followed Kimberly back to the place where she was sleeping. She was only sleeping on a mattress and she only had a few worn out blankets to cover up with. And she had one long large pillow to rest her head. It was big enough for both her and Tommy to use. Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him and held her tightly. She rested her head against Tommy's chest. He kissed her good night and rested his head on top of hers.

"Good night, Tommy. I love you."

"Good night, Kimberly, I love you too. As soon we get out of here, we'll get married."

"Where at?"

"The place where we kissed for the first time in Angel Grove."

"I'd really like that."

Both of them quickly began to doze off and a few minutes later, they were both resting peacefully.


	18. Journey to Marnier Bay and Jail Part 2

Even though Kimberly hated being jail for a crime she didn't do, she was glad that Tommy was with her. But, she realized that he didn't deserve to be prison just because Kat wanted to put him there. She gained a little hope about getting out, after Tommy told her Aisha, Jason, Trent, and Kira were going to Mariner Bay to get copies of the reports about what really happened. Tommy was scared to use his communicator because he also knew that would get him more jail time because he brought something into the jail that wasn't allowed. Both of them were forced to sit around and wait.

They spent most of the day in a tiny cold cell that had no windows or even a window on the door. There was a TV in the cell, but it only had the weather channel and the news. The room was sound proof and they only could talk to each other. Since they were both together, they didn't mind being in a sound proof room. The small bathroom only had one toilet, a small shower, a small sink, and a closet. All they had in the closet was bath towels, wash clothes, shower gel, shampoo, tooth brushes, tooth paste, toilet paper, liquid soap, dental floss, and other hygiene items. The shower was messed up and the water was just barely warm enough for them to take a shower.

The only food they got was a small loaf of bread three times a day and all they got to drink was water. Neither one of them had anything to wear on their feet other than open toe house slippers. And they didn't get clean clothes everyday. When they got their clothes, Kat made sure they got the wrong size and clothes that were ragged looking. Tommy's pants were too short and he looked like he was wearing capris. And his pants were covered in holes. His shirt was covered holes, both sleeves were ripped out, the front of his top was torn right down the middle and it showed his bare chest. Kimberly's top showed part of her stomach, both sleeves were ripped out, and it had a low neck. It showed a lot of cleavage and her breasts showed because she didn't have a bra to wear. Her pants were covered in holes and it looked like she was also wearing cut off shorts.

Tommy and Kimberly spent most of the day wrapped in the blankets that they had. They sat on one of the blankets. Tommy always had one of the blankets draped over his shoulders and he had Kimberly in his lap. He used the ends to keep him and Kimberly warm from the waist up. And Kimberly used the third blanket to keep them warm from the waist down. Tommy didn't seem to mind that his shirt was torn straight down the middle because Kimberly always rested head on his chest. He loved to feel her smooth silky hair against his bare skin.

"How much longer are we going to be here?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. I am hoping not too much longer."

"I wish we had nicer or warmer clothes. But, I don't mind it too much because you hold me all day and I've sleeping in your arms every night."

"Once we're married, you can sleep in my arms every night if you want to. I love holding you."

 **Marnier Bay**

Kira and Trent had been in Marnier Bay for four days and Jason and Aisha had only been there for two days. As soon as Kira and Trent got there, they went to see Dana at the new Light Speed Aqua base. She had her own clinic in the base and saw people on a regular basis. Dana also lived in the Aqua base with her husband Carter, her father, Joel and Ms. Fairweather. Shortly after the Light Speed Rangers went back to their regular lives, Joel started dating Ms. Fairweather; and they eventually got married.

Dana had access to the files in both Kimberly's and Kat's record, because both of them were her patients. And her father was the police officer who investigated the crime. Captain Mitchell was called to investigate the scene, after a nurse found a piece of paper that Kat put in Kimberly's file, when she switched the charts back. Kat wrote out what her plan was, how she was going to switch the files, what times the halls in the hospital were clear, and what times the nurses and doctors were on duty. When she switched the files, she had to hide because a nurse was coming. So, she put the paper in with Kimberly's files and hid under Kimberly's bed. After the nurse, left Kat quickly left Kimberly's room. And she forgot to get the paper out of the Kimberly's file, because she was afraid of being caught. Shortly after she got back to her room, she was taken to surgery. It was caught on camera of her switching charts both times and the police were called to investigate. The camera was didn't get her face because she was dressed as a doctor and was wearing a mask. But, the hospital found her plan in Kimberly's file and Captain Mitchell did the investigation. He got a copy of the tape and watched the footage and it showed her getting a surgeon's outfit out of the laundry and putting it on. She had four,charges against her. One was for impersonating a doctor, one was messing with medical records, one was for the threatening note that she put in Kimberly's file, and one was for plan that she had written up. But, Kimberly never saw the threating note because it was taken out of her chart by the police.

They had to wait for Captain Mitchell to get permission to make copies of the files, the letter, the plan that was written up and the video footage. It took them over a week to get all of the information that they needed. And Captain Mitchell had to notify the Reefside Sheriff that he was sending the information back with Kira, Trent, Jason, and Aisha. The sheriff happened to be his son Ryan.

 **Reefside**

Kimberly and Tommy had been in jail over a week once Kira, Trent, Aisha, and Jason got back with the information. Both of them were let out and no charges were pressed against them. Kat was facing a long jail sentence and left Reefside once she learned Tommy and Kimberly were out of jail. Terrance Smitty did the same thing. The cops sent out the information to every place in the world, so they could be on the alert.


	19. The Wedding

A week, Tommy and Kimberly finally got to have their wedding. They had it at the place where they first kissed in Angel Grove. Since it was the third time they were trying to have a wedding, both of them decided to have a private wedding. Only their team mates, Tommy's parents, and close friends were invited. The cake was a lot smaller since they only 15 people. Kimberly's parents weren't there. Her parents couldn't get along and couldn't stand to be around each other. Both of them didn't go because they were afraid they'd run into each other. But, it had been years, since she had seen Caroline. Caroline had another family with Pierre and didn't want anything to do with her first marriage, even her own daughter.

After their wedding and party, Tommy and Kimberly went to a hotel in Angel Grove for the night. They were scheduled to go catch a plane to Paris the next morning.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Oliver?" asked Tommy, as the walked into their hotel room.

"Wonderful," smiled Kimberly.

Tommy locked their hotel room door and they started getting ready for their wedding night. Kimberly laid out to a pink bridal night gown, a pink silk robe, and a black silk robe at the foot of the bed.

"Beautiful, we have to get up early in the morning and we're going to be in a hurry to catch our plane. What do you think about us getting our showers tonight, so we'll have more time in the morning."

"I'm fine with that."

Kimberly grabbed a small bottle of shampoo, a small bottle of shower gel, and a bath sponge and went into the bathroom. Tommy followed her into the bathroom and saw she had laid out two towels. Her pink lacy undergarments were laying on the floor, along with her pink heels.

"Tommy, do you want to get the first shower?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could take a shower together."

"I don't see why not."

Tommy stripped out of his black suit, white dress shirt, green tie, briefs, shoes and socks. Kimberly's dress zipped in the back and she couldn't reach the zipper.

"Tommy, could you help me unzip my dress?"

She turned around and Tommy unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor and she quickly stepped into the shower and turned the shower on. Tommy could tell she was nervous about him seeing her naked body. He grabbed the shower gel, shampoo, and bath sponge and stepped into the shower.

"Beautiful, I still think you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen," reassured Tommy.

"Even when I'm not wearing clothes?"

"You're beautiful with or without clothes."

He felt her wrap both of her arms around him. Tommy hugged her back and kissed her head. He could tell she was more at ease with him seeing her body. Kimberly picked up the bath sponge and squirted shower gel on it. They began to help each other wash off. Tommy quickly squirted shampoo in his hand and worked it into his spike hair. Then he moved closer to the shower and let the water begin to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

"Kim, can I wash your hair?"

She smiled and handed him the shampoo. Tommy squirted some shampoo into her hair and began to work it into her hair and scalp. Once Tommy had the shampoo worked into her hair and scalp, Kimberly stood underneath the shower and washed the shampoo out of her hair. She turned the shower off and both of them stepped out of the shower to dry off. Tommy picked up their shower gel, shampoo, and bath sponge and put it back in the suitcase. Kimberly folded up their clothes and put them away. Then she climbed in bed next to Tommy.

 **Midnight**

When both on the clock reached 12, Tommy woke up. He laid in bed and tried to go back to sleep, but all he could think about was Billy. Ever since Smitty said Billy was still alive, Tommy wondered why Billy had never contacted him. Tommy really wanted to go back into the bathroom and soak in the Jacuzzi for a few hours, since they didn't have to be at the air port until 6:30. However, Kimberly was fast asleep in arms. Her head was resting against his chest and her smooth and silky hair was touching his bare chest. He slowly moved out of bed and left Kimberly laying in bed.

Tommy quietly walked into the bathroom, turned the light, on, shut the door, and turned the Jacuzzi , Kimberly was still asleep in the bed. She began to shiver since the furnace kicked on and cold air began to blow on her bare skin. It caused her to wake up and she noticed that Tommy wasn't in bed next to her. Kimberly heard the water running and she got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Tommy was stretched out the Jacuzzi and heard the door open. He sat up and noticed Kimberly was standing next to the Jacuzzi.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came in here to soak in the Jacuzzi. I thought you'd still be in bed."

"I was until the furnace came and I started shivering. You forgot to cover me back up."

"Beautiful, I didn't want to wake you. Since your awake, do you want to join me?"

"I'd love to."

Tommy moved over to make room her. Kimberly climbed into the Jacuzzi and stretched out next to him. She laid on her side, wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist, and rested her head on his chest.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Ever since Smitty told me Billy was alive, I've wondered where he is and why he wasn't contacted me."

"Billy is alive!?"

"That's what Smitty told me, when I came to bail you out jail. I wonder if he's mad because I didn't go back for him like I promised him I would."

"The lab exploded, there was no way you could go back in there. But, I wonder why he hasn't contacted you. That isn't like him. And I wonder why Haley hasn't heard from him."

"She doesn't like to talk about Billy. They had been dating for about two years...and they got engaged shortly before we left to go to the island. I haven't told her that Smitty is alive and I haven't told her that Smitty claims Billy's alive. I can't prove it."

"How close were Haley and Billy?"

"They were very close, kind of like we are. Both of them talked about having a future together and having children together."

"I'm sorry about what Kat did."

"It's not your fault, Beautiful. I'm happy to have you back in my life."

"You mean for the rest of your life."

"That's what I meant. We're going to have a good life together, just the two of us. You never thought of me as a brother, did you?"

"I never did. You're my best friend and the person I love the most."

"I feel the same way."

"Are you ready to go back to bed? We have to get up in a few hours."

"Let's go back to bed."

Tommy let the water out of the Jacuzzi and they got out of the tub. They quickly dried off and went back into the bedroom. Both of them climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.


	20. Paris- Wall of Love

The alarm clock went off at 4:30 the next morning. Kimberly and Tommy were still tired since they didn't sleep much the night before. They brushed their teeth and got dressed. Kimberly got dressed into pink denim shorts and a pink tee shirt. Tommy got out khakis and a black tee shirt. After they got dress, they ate a quick breakfast, drove to the airport, and caught their plane.

 **Several Hours Later.**

The plane arrived in Paris and they rode a taxi to their hotel. Kimberly was stunned when they got to the hotel because Tommy had reserved the honeymoon suite. But, he didn't tell her about it.

"What do you want to do first, Beautiful? We're here for ten days."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"There's the Eiffel Tower, the Wall of Love," Luxembourg Gardens, Île St. Louis on the Seine, Canal Saint-Martin, Notre Dame, and a lot of art museums."

"Please, no art museums."

Tommy knew that he had made a mistake when he said art museums, because she broke down in tears. It dawned on Tommy that her mom married the French painter and he was famous. Pierre was always in an art museum showing off his latest master piece.

"We won't go to any art museums. I know you don't want to run into Pierre or Caroline."

"I don't mind art museums. Pierre did a painting of us breaking up in person, me writing the break up letter, you dating Kat, and one of him and Caroline cutting me out of their life. All of those paintings are in an art museum or art museums. And I don't know where they are located."

"Beautiful, I don't even want to go to an art museum and have the thought of possibility of seeing those paints. We'll cross art museums of the list."

Tommy took a pen and crossed out art museums. Kimberly saw that he had hearts drawn around the Wall of Love.

"Tommy, what is the Wall of Love?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. That's one of the things that I wanted us to do first. We'll go now."

Tommy pulled got out his camera bag out of his suit case. He quickly put the hotel key in his pocket and grabbed Kimberly's hand. They left the hotel room and went to straight to the Wall of Love. Their hotel wasn't far from the wall, so they didn't have to walk far.

"Here it is, Beautiful," smiled Tommy, as he pointed to the wall. "The phrase "I love you," is on the 311 times and in 250 different languages."

They went to take a closer look at the wall. Kimberly noticed there were red splashes on the wall.

"What are red splashes on the wall for?" asked Kimberly.

"A broken heart," Tommy answered nervously.

He saw someone that looked familiar walk over to them. Tommy noticed it looked a lot like Caroline.

"My husband is a painter," explained Caroline. "He's going to do a painting of the wall. Would you please move?"

"Could you please take a few pictures of me and wife?" asked Tommy. "We're on our honeymoon."

"Sure," answered Caroline.

Tommy unzipped his camera bag and handed Caroline his camera. She took a few of Kimberly and Tommy hugging each other in front of the wall and few pictures of them kissing. Caroline quickly handed him back his camera and he put it in his camera bag.

"She is such a beautiful girl," complimented Caroline. "How long have you known her?"

"Since high school," answered Tommy. "We would've married sooner, but we waited until we finished college."

"You both look familiar," stated Caroline. " Your wife looks like my daughter and you look like the Oliver boy that she used to date."

"Really?!" gasped Kimberly.

"I'm serious," answered Caroline. "But, I don't have nothing to do with her any more. When I married Pierre, we decided to have new life. I didn't want anything from my first marriage, including my daughter. My first marriage was horrible. After I married Pierre, we wanted my daughter to date other boys. She wouldn't do it. So, Pierre and I decided to break them up. We had help from a girl named Kat Hillard and Gunther Schmidt. Kat planned most of it herself, she knew the coach."

"How did she know the coach?" asked Tommy.

"She was going to be a diver in the Pan Global Games," explained Caroline. "My daughter was going to do gymnastics in the Pan Global Games, but she wrote backed out. After we broke her and her boy friend up, she couldn't get over the fact that she wrote him a break a letter. Pierre and I were doing her a favor. She needed to date other people. We have panting of her breaking up with her boy friend in person, her writing him a break up letter, the boy friend dating the other girl, and Pierre and I cutting her out of our lives. They are all in several museums."

Kimberly could tell Tommy was getting really mad and she tried to get him to leave the area. She didn't want Caroline to pick up on who they really were. But, Tommy lost his temper.

"Your daughter happens to be my spouse," revealed Tommy.

Caroline's mouth dropped, as soon as she heard that Kimberly was standing right in front of her. And she was stunned to see her with Tommy.

"I thought you two were broken up!" gasped Caroline. "How'd you get back together?"

"We are both teach at Reefside High School," answered Kimberly. "Shortly after school started, we started dating again. Neither one of us stopped loving each other."

"I have Tommy Oliver as a son-in-law!" Caroline said in disbelief. "I don't like this!"

"Yes, you do," remarked Tommy. "She carries my last name now. You don't have to come around us, if you don't like her being married to me."

"You be seeing me," promised Caroline. "I don't want anything to do with my daughter from my first marriage or Tommy Oliver."

Kimberly saw Pierre and nudged Tommy.

"We have to go now," smiled Tommy. "Come on, Beautiful."

Tommy held out his hand and Kimberly took hold of it. They walked away, as Caroline started calling them both every name in the book. Both of them walked around Paris, before returning to their hotel room.


	21. Paris- Eiffel Tower

Tommy and Kimberly returned to the hotel, ate dinner, and then returned to their room. Both of them were stunned to see Caroline and were both hurt by her remarks. Kimberly saw that they had a hot tub in the bathroom in their hotel room. She noticed they had bubble bath on the side of the tub and suggested that they soaked in bubble bath to relax. Kimberly and Tommy went in the bathroom got the tub full water and poured the bubble bath in the tub.

"Beautiful, when we get in the tub, can I hold you for awhile?"

"Sure, for as long as you want."

They stripped out of their clothes and got in the tub. Tommy stretched out in the tub and Kimberly sat in his lap. She stretched out and rested her back against Tommy's chest. He wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Kim, I'm sorry about that Caroline made all of those cruel remarks about you. You know that I love you."

"Tommy, I know you do, and I love you too."

He bent down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I was hoping we could go to Eiffel Tower."

"They have two restaurants'. Le 58 Tour Eiffel is on the first floor and Le Jules Verne on the second floor."

"I would love to go there tomorrow."

They soaked in the bubble bath for a few hours before they took their showers. That night both of them had trouble sleeping. Tommy was laying on his back and was awake. He saw the lamp come on and felt Kimberly roll over on her side. She moved as close as she could to him. Tommy felt her arms wrap around his bare chest and her bare chest touch his side.

"Couldn't sleep either, Beautiful?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Thinking about Caroline and what she said?"

"Actually, I was thinking about what you said about Billy. I thought that I saw someone that looked like him. But, I didn't get a good look. When I turned around Zeltrax was standing in the person's place."

"You don't think Billy is Zeltrax, do you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder. I've noticed that every time he attacks, he says that he's going to pay you back for what you did."

"It's likely that Billy is Zeltrax. If it is so, that explains why I never heard from him again."

"You do know that when we go back to school, we'll have a new principal."

"Kimberly, I knew that. Kat left Reefside to flee from the police. I've heard who the principal is going to be."

"Who is it?"

"It's going to be Kathleen Randall."

"She's the one that Kira and Trent said wore a black wig. They said that she's really Kat in disguise."

"I can see that. But, if she's going to pose as someone else, she's going to dye her hair and try to look different. She isn't going to want anyone to know it's her."

 **The Next Morning**

Tommy and Kimberly fell asleep shortly after midnight. Both of them over slept and didn't hear their alarm clock go off. They woke up at 9:00, the following morning, when thy heard a knock on their door.

"I bet that's our catered breakfast. We can't let them in, until we get dressed."

Kimberly opened the suitcase and got out her pink silk robe and Tommy's black silk robe. She quickly slipped on her pink silk robe and handed Tommy his black silk robe. He quickly slipped his robe on.

"When did you get these?"

"I got them before our honeymoon, since I knew there would be some mornings we may not get dressed right away."

There was another knock on the door and Tommy told them that they could come in. The chief came in and brought hash browns, sausage biscuits, and orange juice. He laid the tray on their bed and left the room.

"You never told me that we were getting a catered breakfast."

"When I reserved the honey moon suite, I saw we'd get catered breakfasts, have a Jacuzzi in our bathroom, get massages in our room, and we have a private pool all to ourselves."

They ate their breakfast in bed and called the kitchen to come get their breakfast tray. After the chief left, they started talking about how they were going to spend the day, until they went to the Eiffel Tower.

"We can eat lunch or dinner at the Eiffel Tower. Or we can eat both lunch and dinner at the Eiffel Tower. But, we're required to wear formal attire to the restaurants'. And we can't bring clothes to change into, since they don't have lockers."

Kimberly opened her suit case and got out a dark pink A-line knee length dress with spaghetti straps. She also got out a pair white stockings, and a pair of pink t-strap flat sandals.

"I can just wear this all day."

Tommy opened his suit case and got out a black suit, a white dress shirt, a pink dress vest, and a pink tie. Tommy quickly got dress, while Kimberly went into the bathroom to put her make up on. She put on pink lip stick, pink rouge, and pink eye shadow. Tommy grabbed his camera bag, after Kimberly came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go, Beautiful?"

"I'm ready, when you are."

Tommy put the keys in his pocket and they left the hotel. They rode a taxi to the Eiffel Tower and had lunch at the Le 58 Tour Eiffel. Tommy had people take pictures of him and Kimberly together in the restaurant. Then they rode to the tip top of the tower. They could the whole city of Paris from where they were at. There were tourist on top of the tower, and Tommy asked them to take pictures of him and Kimberly together at the top of the tower.

The wind was blowing and it was getting really cold. Kimberly began to shiver as the wind touched her bare shoulders. Tommy noticed that she was cold and he took of his suit jacket for her to wear. She quickly slipped it on. They heard a portal open and Elsa and Zeltrax appeared. Tommy grabbed Kimberly and got out of sight. They turned invisible and saw Elsa and Zeltrax were walking around.

"I thought you said they'd be here!" Elsa said angry.

"They are in Paris," informed Zeltrax. "I saw them around the Wall of Love."

"Did they see you?" asked Elsa.

"I know the pink ranger did," answered Zeltrax. "She thought she saw a person that she knew. Later, I was standing in his place."

"At least Dr. Oliver and his wife are being watched full time," smiled Elsa. "When they go back to school, Kat will disguised as Kathleen Randall. She'll be watching them. And we can watch outside of school and during their honey moon."

"Tommy is still going to pay for what he did!" declared Zeltrax. "He broke a promise to me years ago. But, he's back with Kimberly. I think he cares more for her and she broke his heart, when she sent him the break up letter. He took time to make amends with her and they are now married."

"Tommy didn't even take time to come back for you," lied Elsa. "That is what I heard."

Tommy couldn't stand to hear much more. He grabbed Kimberly's hand and the quietly left the tower. They returned to the hotel room and Tommy wanted to spend some time alone their hotel room.


	22. Paris- Staying at the Hotel

Tommy couldn't get over the fact, that he knew Zeltrax. He was almost positive that it was Billy, but he wasn't 100% sure. All he knew was that Zeltrax was someone that he once knew. It literally made him sick to hear Elsa tell those lies about him. Tommy stripped out of his formal clothes and got in bed. He pulled the bed covers down and got in bed. He hoped Kimberly wouldn't catch on to how he was really feelings.

Kimberly came out of the bathroom with make up remover. She removed the eye shadow, rouge, and lip stick from her face. Kimberly put her make removal back in her suit case. She noticed Tommy was laying in bed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Tommy, you don't look okay."

"KIMBERLY, I TOLD YOU I WAS OKAY! IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO QUESTION ME! YOU NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"EXCUSE ME FOR LIVING!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran into the had only heard her say that one other time. That was when he was the evil green ranger. He said some really hateful things to her and it really hurt her. It dawned on him that he really hurt her. Tommy got out of bed and slipped his black robe on. He walked into the bathroom and saw Kimberly was getting ready to take a shower.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She at him with tears running down her face.

"I get it, you're okay."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Tommy what's wrong this time?"

"I feel horrible for taking my anger out on you. You're my best friend, the person I love most in the world, and you're now my beautiful wife."

"I wasn't trying to be noisy. All I was trying to do was help you. I know you were really hurt after hearing the conversation between Zeltrax and Elsa."

He walked over to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to get my shower, then soak in the Jacuzzi."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

They slipped off their bathrobes and took a quick shower. After they took their shower, Kimberly turned on the Jacuzzi and poured it into the water. Both of them stretched out and laid in the Jacuzzi. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly and she rested her head on his chest.

"Tommy, what do you want to do the next two days? It's suppose to rain, we'll probably have to stay in the hotel."

"Beautiful, all I just want us to have a day of interruptions. Yesterday, it was Caroline. And today it was Elsa and Zeltrax."

"We won't be seeing Caroline again. She made it clear that we weren't a part of life."

"I know we won't be seeing her again. And I feel like I have more responsibility."

"Why?"

"Your mom, dad, step-father, and two siblings don't want you. Most of the time it will just be the two of us; and you'll have parents on birthdays, holidays, and when they visit or when we visit them."

"I'm content with just having you. Tommy, I love you more than you'll ever know and I'm now married to my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Beautiful. I love more than you realize."

Tommy got out of the Jacuzzi and dried off.

"We've only been in here for a short period of time."

"Our catered dinner will be here shortly. I requested that we have Mexican pizza."

Tommy helped Kimberly dry off and they got into their pajama. Tommy got out a green tee shirt and a pair green and black plaid pajama shorts. Kimberly got out a pink chemise. Their dinner was brought to them. After they ate dinner, they watched a little TV before going to bed. That night both of them woke up several times. Tommy keep having dreams about the island exploding and what happened to Billy. He didn't want to believe that Billy was Zeltrax because Zeltrax was always out to get him. Kimberly was having dreams about being on the island with Tommy, when it exploded.

The following morning, Tommy and Kimberly were really tired from lack of sleep. They were both really cold because their clothes and bed sheets were soaked in sweat.

"Beautiful, I honestly don't feel like doing much today. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Tommy, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night either. I am really tired."

"Since it's raining, we can stay in bed and cuddle. And we could also watch TV."

"Tommy, our bed and pajamas are soaked. I don't want to stay in wet clothes or lay in a wet bed."

"Get your hair drier and use it dry the sheets. I noticed that you brought an extra hair drier with you."

Tommy and Kimberly went into the bathroom and stripped out of their wet clothes. They quickly took a shower to freshen up and then they brushed their teeth. Both of them put on clean pajamas and grabbed the hair driers. Kimberly plugged both of them in an outlet switch and they used the hair driers to dry to the sheets.

There was knock on the door and Kimberly told them to come in. The chief came in and chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries, and milk. Both of them ate their break and called the cater to come get their tray.

"What do you want to do now, Beautiful?"

"I'd like to take a nap for a few hours, first."

Kimberly crawled in bed next to Tommy and they both took a nap for a few hours. When they woke up, they decided that they wanted to go to the go down to the pool. Tommy changed into in black swimming trunks and a white tank top and Kimberly changed into a pink one piece suit and cover up dress. Kimberly noticed that Tommy grabbed his camera bag.

"You'll ruin you're camera. We'll be in water."

"It's water proof. I can take pictures of an underwater scene, if I want to."

Kimberly grabbed her tote bag with their towels, sunscreen, and sun glasses. She slipped on her flip flops and waited for Tommy to grab his stuff. As soon as he got his camera, the hotel room key, and slipped on his flip flops, they went down to the pool. Both of them were surprised that the private pool was an indoor pool, since the main pool was outside. It was in the shape of a heart. They put their stuff in a locker and went back to pool. It had nice scenery. It had a water fall, a garden, and a nice picketed fence around the edges of the room. The water fall looked real and it grabbed Tommy's attention.

"Beautiful, we have to get a picture of us in front the water fall," requested Tommy.

"Who is going to take the picture?" asked Kimberly.

"The life guard," replied Tommy.

There was a life guard sitting at the side of the pool. He had blond hair, he was a few inches shorter than Tommy , and he was in green swimming trunks. Tommy swam over to him and asked him to take a few picture of him and Kimberly in front of the water fall. And he agree to do it. Kimberly and Tommy got in front of the water wall. The life guard took pictures of them in a tight hug and a picture of the life guard handed him back his camera bag and Tommy put the camera bag. He stretched out in a hammock and Kimberly sat in a lawn chair beside him. The life guard was sitting close by.

"We're on a honeymoon, since we're both teachers," explained Tommy. "It would be hard for us to get away from school. We just married last week."

"I'm Willie Haynes," said the life guard. "Where do you teach?"

"We teach at Reefside High School," answered Kimberly. "I'm a PE teacher and Tommy is a science teacher."

"I used to live in Reefside," revealed Willie. "But, I now live in Los Angels. I'm spending the summer here with my grandparents. I am a life guard this summer. I've heard that you have a new principal."

"We do," answered Tommy. "It's Kathleen Randall and William Randall."

"William Randall is really Terrance Smith," revealed Willie. "He was doing an illegal experiment on a island. The experiment went wrong and the lab exploded. Smitty changed his name and changed how he looked. He was facing jail time for doing an experiment. I heard a Billy Cranston was with him."

"I was there too," gasped Tommy.

"You're that famous Dr. Oliver that everyone talks about," gasped Willie. "You have your own fan club because you were the best power ranger ever."

"Did Billy get off the island?" questioned Tommy. "Anton wouldn't tell me and Smitty said he did. But, wouldn't tell me any more."

"I heard this information from Anton myself. Billy was with Smitty when explosion happened," revealed Willie. "He barely escaped the lab. Smitty brought the remains of the experiment to other side of the island. That was where Billy went to escape the lab. Smitty tried to do another experiment and Billy got hit by a blast."

"What happened?" asked Kimberly.

"The experiment went wrong," explained Willie. "Billy suffered a horrible fate. No one knows what happened. People searched for Billy after it was safe to investigate. All they could find were three villains'. Their names are Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax. I remember seeing what Zeltrax looks like. He is black armor and looks like a black knight."

"Do you know anything else?" asked Tommy.

"Terrance Smith changed his name William Randall since he's related to that principal Randall. She used to be principal and no one liked her," informed Willie. "Smitty was facing criminal charges and he was running from the police. He married a Kat Hillard. Rumor has it that she really isn't human. She's really a Cat Monster that Rita and Zedd created years ago. But, she can take on a human form if she wants to. I heard she posing as Kathleen Randall. She wore a wig, but some kids found out. Kat dyed her hair coal black and cut it like her sister in-laws, because she is running from the police. She was facing several criminal charges against her."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm Billy Cranston's cousin," answered Willie. "Anton told this information to all of his family members and told them to be on the look out for Kat Hillard and Terrance Smith. I've known all of this for a long time."

"Is Billy alive?" questioned Kimberly.

"I don't think so," answered Willie. "After he made it off the island, he was hurt and tried to escape. But, they don't think he made it."

"What makes people think that?" asked Tommy.

"When they went to look for Billy, they found a note by Billy's hiking back pack and clothes," answered Willie. "Mesogog wrote it and he said Billy Cranston was gone. But, I often wonder if it was a lie. Billy was resourcefully and he would know how to survive in wilderness. But, then again it has been three to four years. He would have been back by now."

Tommy was stunned to find all of that information about Billy. He wondered if Billy really was gone for good or if he was still out there. Kimberly looked just as stunned as Tommy was.

"Kimberly, can I hold you for awhile?" asked Tommy.

Kimberly got up out of her lawn chair. She climbed into the hammock with Tommy and sat in his lap. Kimberly got comfortable and stretched out; her back was resting against his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder. Tommy wrapped both of his arms around her and he gave her a kiss on the head.


	23. Paris- Luxembourg Garden

Over the next several days, it rained really hard. Tommy and Kimberly had to stay at the hotel. They spent the next several days at the pool and at the spa. During those several days, they didn't hear anymore news about Billy, run into Caroline, Pierre, Elsa, Mesogog, or Zeltrax. Both of them had just finished their showers. Kimberly put on her night gown and turned on the TV to watch the weather; she saw that it wouldn't be raining as hard as it had been. Tommy put on a pair of green pajama pants and a black tee shirt; then he got in bed.

"Tommy, we can finally go out some where tomorrow. Where do you want to go?"

"I saw that Notre Dame is closed because they doing some repairs inside the church. And we can't go to the Ports of Paris, since it's raining."

"We can go there the next day. It's suppose to be warmer the day after tomorrow. What about Luxembourg Garden?"

"What's that?"

"It's well know for it's lawns, tree-lined promenades, all of its flowerbeds, the model sail boats in the pool in Palais de Luxembourg, and the Medici Fountain which was built in 1620. It has free music performances, there's a small café, orangeries has art displays, photography displays and sculptures."

"I'd like to go there. It was be like the walks we used to take in Angel Grove. But, it will be a lot nicer."

Tommy laid his robe on the foot of the bed. Kimberly noticed he been quieter than.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

"Beautiful, have you enjoyed our honeymoon?"

"I have enjoyed it, have you?"

"I have loved being in Paris with you. I just hated that we ran into Caroline, Elsa, Zeltrax, and hearing new information on Billy."

She crawled in bed next to Tommy. Both of them laid on their sides facing each other so they could talk. Tommy pulled the covers up, as soon as the cold furnace kicked on.

"Do you think we should tell Haley what we found out?"

"Tommy, I don't think it would be a good idea. You once said she hasn't been the same towards you, since the lab exploded. I don't even think we should even tell Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan what we found out about Billy."

"What about the information on Kat?"

"Not right away."

"I can't believe that I actually dated one of Zedd's monsters."

"I suspected she was a monster because she talked to Smitty about missing being in her true form."

"That must mean she was that evil cat monster that we fought, before you went to Florida!"

"I bet she was too."

"Do you think Billy is still out there? You said you saw someone who looked like him, then Zeltrax was standing in their place."

"It could be likely he's still out there. But, I've always suspected Mesogog had something to do with his disappearance."

"I've always thought that too."

It got a little colder in the room and Tommy moved closer to Kimberly. He scooped her up in his arms and held her close.

"I love you, Tommy. Good night."

"I love you too, Kimberly. Good night."

Both of them drifted off to sleep. They were able to get another good night of sleep. Tommy's alarm went of at 6:00 AM, since they'd be heading out. Both of them took a quick shower and brushed their teeth. It was still raining a little bit, so Tommy got out an umbrella and laid it on the bed. He got dressed into a pair of khakis, and a black tee shirt. Kimberly put on a pink tee shirt and a pair of pink denim capris; they were going out they decided to eat breakfast down stairs in cafeteria. Tommy grabbed his camera bag, his wallet, umbrella, and the key to their room. Kimberly grabbed her purse. They went down stairs and had breakfast and then they left the open his umbrella up, when they went outside.

"Beautiful, you're going to have stand close to me, so we can both be under the umbrella."

Kimberly moved closer to Tommy and wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his free arm around her waist. They walked to the Luxembourg Garden and began to walk around. They saw a lot of flower beds and several sculptures. It stopped raining and Tommy let the umbrella down. He handed it to Kimberly and she put it in her purse. He had people take pictures of him and Kimberly together in front of all of the flower beds that they passed. They walked by an sculpting studio and wanted to take a look inside, since it was free to the public.

They walked into the sculpting studio and saw people creating sculptures. A sculptor saw them walk in and walked over to them. Tommy thought he knew the lady for somewhere because she had coal black shoulder length hair and was dressed in black.

"Excuse, My name is Elise. I'm a sculpture. and I'm needing to create a sculpture for a display," stated the lady.

Kimberly gave Tommy an uncomfortable look.

"First could you tell us what we have to do?" asked Tommy. "Is the sculpture going to be of one of us or both of us?"

"I was needing a sculpture of a young couple," answered Elise.

"Is that it?" interrupted Kimberly. "It doesn't have to be like Greek sculptures?"

"Actually, that is the type of sculpture that I have to do," answered Elise. "But you'll both be in swim wear."

"Can't you get anyone else?" asked Tommy. "I don't think my wife wants to do this."

"I can't," lied Elise. "I've had a hard time finding an attractive looking couple. And my sculpture is due in the next few hours. If I don't have this sculpture done, my boss is going to fire me. I can't afford that, since I've been out of work for a year. And I got this job a few weeks go."

"Where do we have to go?" asked Kimberly.

"You'll go into a sculpting room," explained Elise. "I'll step out of the room so you can get dressed. And I'll come back when you are ready."

"Beautiful, I'll be holding you the whole entire time," reassured Tommy.

"How do you want us posed?" questioned Kimberly.

"I both of you to seat on your knees and face each other," explained Elsa. "I want Kimberly to warp her arms around Tommy's shoulders. And I want Tommy to wrap his arms around Kimberly's waist. Then I want both of you to rest your head on the other one's shoulder."

"I'm going to step out so you two can get ready," stated Elise, as she walked out of the room. "The swim wear is the locker."

Tommy got undressed and put his clothes in the locker. He found a pair of black bikini hipster bottoms and a pair of black swim briefs. Tommy put on his swim briefs and handed Kimberly the hipster bottoms.

"All I have to wear is this!?"

"I'm afraid so, Beautiful."

"She said we'd be in swim wear. And I don't have a bikini top! Tommy, I'm not wearing this. I don't want to people to see my chest!"

"Kim, no one is going to see your chest. You are going to be facing me and I'll be holding you the entire time."

"Please, don't let go of me."

"Beautiful, I promise you that I won't let go of you."

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and they walked over to the mat; Tommy took a seat on the floor. Kimberly sat in front of him and moved as close as she could to him. She wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders; then Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Both of them rested their head on the one's shoulder.

Elise knocked on the door and Tommy told her that she could come in. She went over to the stone and started sculpting.

"I forgot to tell you that this is going to be a life size sculpture," informed Elise. "You'll have stay posed for several hours. Hope that's okay."

"I wish she told us this right off," whispered Kimberly.

"I don't mind it," confessed Tommy. "I actually like this."

"You actually like this?" gasped Kimberly. "We can't move until the sculpture is done."

"I like feeling your smooth silky hair against my skin," replied Tommy. "And I love holding you."

 **Several Hours Later**

Elise worked on the sculpture for most of the morning and for a few hours that after noon. She didn't give them any breaks, while she was working on the sculpture. Both of them had to stay posed the whole entire time.

"I'm done with the sculpture," announced Elise. "You did a good job posing. I'm going to step out, so you can change your clothes. Please put the swim wear in the laundry basket. "

Elise walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Tommy and Kimberly got up and went to over to the locker to get their clothes out. Kimberly opened the locker and got their things out.

"What did you think, Beautiful?" asked Tommy as he started to change.

"You didn't let go of me."

"I promised you that I wouldn't let go of you and I didn't. No one saw your chest. Do you know why I didn't let go of you?"

"Because we had to stay posed the whole time."

"Why else?"

"I guess it is because you love me," Kimberly answer.

"You guess!?"

Tommy found pulled a feather out of hat that was on display. He started tickling her feet. Kimberly began to laugh and he could tell she very ticklish.

"Tommy, please stop tickling my feet!"

"What was the other reason why I didn't let go of you?"

"Because I know you love me."

Tommy stopped tickling her feather with the feather. He put the feather back in the hat that was on the display.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't like how you said you guessed that I loved you. When you married me, you left all of the neglect that you received from your father, Caroline, and Pierre behind. You now have me and my parents who will always love you."

He gently took his hand and wiped away the tears that were running down Kimberly's face. Tommy grabbed her face and they kissed each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

They finished getting dressed and put the swim wear in the laundry basket. Elise knocked on the door and they told to come in.

"Have you looked at the sculpture?" asked Elise.

"Not yet," answered Tommy.

"Why, don't you take a look at it," suggested Elise.

Tommy and Kimberly walked over to the sculpture. They noticed was actually the same size they were and it looked just like them. Elise had gotten Tommy's hair to look spiky and Kimberly hair to look like it was shoulder length and straight.

"This looks exactly like us," complemented Tommy.

"Thank you, for helping me out," thanked Elise. "My boss will be please with my work. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Kimberly and Tommy walked out of the art studio and walked around the rest of Luxembourg Garden. Most of the stuff was already closed, since it was passed noon. Tommy looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 5:00.

"I can't believe we didn't get to eat at the café, listen to music, or do some of the other stuff that we planned."

"Tomorrow, will be our last day in Paris. We could go to the Ports of Paris. Our plane doesn't leave until 9:45 tomorrow night."

"Tommy, I'll really like that."

Both of them were really excited about going to the Ports of Paris. That was something that they had been wanting to do the whole time, while they were in Paris.


	24. Paris- Ports of Paris and Returning Home

Tommy and Kimberly returned to their hotel and ate dinner in the cafeteria. They went to bed early that night so they could have time to get their stuff packed the following morning. Tommy sat the alarm clock for 4:30 AM, before they went to sleep. 4:30 AM came very quickly and the alarm started to go off. Tommy sat up and turned the alarm off. Kimberly and Tommy got out of bed and took their showers and brushed their teeth.

"Tommy, they say it's going to rain today. And I've heard that gets cold riding in the boats because we'll be going through tunnels. We need to dress warm."

Kimberly opened her suitcase and got out a pink satin tracksuit and a solid white tee shirt. She quickly got dressed.

"Tommy, what are you going to wear?"

"I'll just wear my khaki pants, black tee shirt, and tan shirt. I'll make due, I have a rain coat."

Tommy quickly got dressed and helped Kimberly pack their suit cases for the next hour.

"Beautiful, leave your purse here with our stuff. I'm going put some money in my pocket so I can pay for our lunch and for the ride."

Tommy took out some money and unzipped his the pocket on his raincoat .He dropped the money and the hotel room key in his pocket and zipped up the pocket.

"Tommy, before I forget, they don't allow camera in the section of the Ports of Paris, that we'll be in?"

"Why not?"

"We'll be water rafting and there will be some drops and the current is fast."

Tommy laid his camera bag on the bed next to Kimberly's purse and they left the room. They ate their breakfast in the cafeteria and then they caught a bus. Kimberly and Tommy rode the bus to the Ports of Paris. They walked down to the boat dock and noticed they had an inflatable raft instead of a canoe.

"All of the canoes were already rented out," explained the man at the boat dock. "You'll be water rafting anyway, so you'll have your own raft."

Tommy and Kimberly got in the raft and the man untied the raft from the boat dock; then their raft began travel down the canal. Kimberly noticed they didn't have any life jackets or paddle in their raft.

"Tommy, we don't have any life jackets or any paddles."

He noticed she was about to freak and the wind was already beginning to blow hard. Tommy zipped up his jacket as far as it would go.

"Kimberly, what do you think about me holding you, while we're water rafting?"

She carefully crawled into Tommy's lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. As they were traveling down the stream it began to start raining, so they quickly put their hoods on. Tommy noticed the sky was black, it was looking cloudy, and the wind was blowing a little harder. He noticed there was a funnel cloud in the sky. It dawn on him that she had been through a tornado experience in Florida. But, Kimberly would never tell him what happened."

"How much farther until we reach the next boat dock?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. We've been floating down the stream for over 45 minutes."

"Is there any side walks or any land near by?"

"We'd have to get out of the raft and swim to it. There's a water stair that looks like it leads up to a bridge."

"When are we getting out?"

"We're getting out now."

Tommy noticed that Kimberly didn't want him to let go of her. He knew it was because of the funnel cloud.

"Beautiful, I'm going to let go of you for a few seconds."

"TOMMY, DON'T LET GO OF ME!"

"It is going to be for a few seconds. I'm going to get out of the raft and then I want you to get out. We'll swim to the stair case."

"I'm too scared swim."

"Okay, when you get out, I want you to hold on to my back. I'll swim to the staircase. Do you think you can do that?"

She nervously shook her head yes. Tommy let go of her and got out of the raft. The water was freezing cold.

"Beautiful, I want you to get out of the raft."

Kimberly got out of the raft and was next to Tommy in the water. He noticed that she was shivering.

"I'm going to swim to the stair case. I want you to hold on me."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and he swam to the stair case. They quickly walked up the stair case and in an area of Paris that they weren't familiar with. There weren't very many building in the area. Tommy noticed that Kimberly was too scared to move, so he ended up having to carry her. He walked over to the side walk and started looking around for a shelter. There wasn't any ditches or building near by, so he had to keep walking.

Tommy walked for a long time, until they reached a city. Way far off there was a circus tent and circus music. That meant a circus was near by, however Tommy didn't know what town or city they were in. All he knew was that they would have to pass a few cities before they go back in Paris.

He noticed the sky was a dark greenish color, hail was beginning to fall, and there was a dark-low lying cloud. Tommy looked around to find a place to go and he saw a storm cellar door near the ally way. He quickly ran to the doors and was hoping that they'd open. When he tried to open the doors, he was able to open them. He quickly went through the doors and shut the behind him. Tommy walked down the stairs and noticed there was a light switch, so he turned the lights on.

They were the only ones in the cellar and it was completely empty. Tommy sat down in a corner and was holding Kimberly in his lap. She looked like she was spooked and couldn't move.

"Tommy, is there any where else we could have went?"

"This was the only shelter that was near by."

"But, I didn't want to be close to a circus."

"Kim, this was the best I could do."

They heard a loud sound of wind that sounded like train. Kimberly instantly fainted and was shaking in Tommy's arms. He wondered why she was in that type of shape. However, he didn't know that she was having flash backs about the tornado that took place in Florida.

 **Kimberly's Flash Back**

 _Shortly after Kimberly returned to Florida after visiting Angel Grove, they were a few months away from the Pan Global Games. Their training sessions were longer and harder. Kat came down to Florida after transferring her powers on to Cassie to visit her friend, Megan. Kimberly and Megan never got a long and Megan gave her trouble all the time._

 _One day after practice, Coach Schmidt told the girls to hurry up and take their showers. He told them a storm was about to take place. They were told after they took their shower, they were to go to the storm cellar. Kimberly went into the locker room and went into a changing room. She stripped out of her sweaty leotard and put on a robe. She grabbed a towel and went into the shower and left her robe on a hook next to the shower._

 _A few minutes later, Kimberly stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around herself and went to her locker to get her clothes. When she opened her locker, all of her stuff were gone._

 _"Did you misplace something?" asked a familiar voice._

 _Kimberly turned around and Kat and Megan were standing behind her. Kat had all of Kimberly's clothes._

 _"Give me my stuff back," demanded Kimberly._

 _"I heard you broke your ex-boy friends heart," informed Megan. "Kat's with him now."_

 _"He's much more happier with me," declared Kat. "You really hurt him. I don't like it when someone hurts my friends."_

 _"Kat you don't understand," stated Kimberly._

 _"I understand perfectly," smiled Kat. "I am going to teach you not to be so cruel. You'll do what I want."_

 _"What if I don't?" asked Kimberly._

 _"We have a camera," warned Megan._

 _Kat reached into her duffle and got out a clown costume. It was red with white polka dots. She also got out a red hat with white polka dots. The hat was similar to a Santa Claus hat. Then she got out a pair of large blue clown shoes, and a rainbow wig. Megan handed Kimberly the costume._

 _"Where did you get the clown costume?" asked Kimberly._

 _"There is a circus down the street," explained Kat. "I was just there and I bought the costume just for you."_

 _"I hate clown," declared Kimberly._

 _"That's why we got the outfit," laughed Megan._

 _Kimberly went into the changing room and put on the clown costume. She hated clowns and she hated the fact she was going to look like one. But, it was better than a towel. When she walked out of the locker room, Megan and Kat started laughing. Kat handed Kimberly the clown shoes and she put them on._

 _"Let's go out," suggest Megan._

 _They walked out of the locker room and Kimberly followed them outside. There were several people outside and they laughed at Kimberly being dressed like a clown._ _As she was running, she noticed the sky was a_ _dark greenish color, hail was beginning to fall, and there was a dark-low lying cloud. She followed Kat and Megan to the cellar doors. Kat opened the door and Megan pushed Kimberly down the stairs. When Kimberly got up, Kat and Megan were standing in front of her._

 _Kat brought out an arm chair with straps and they strapped Kimberly down._

 _"What are you doing?" asked Kimberly._

 _"You'll see," answered Kat._

 _Kat put both of the big blue clown shoes on Kimberly's feet. Then she put the rainbow wig on her head. Finally, Kat put the clown hat on Kimberly's got out some face paint and they started to paint Kimberly's. Kat painted her nose red and her mouth red. Megan was painting the lower half of Kimberly's face white. When they got the lower half of her face painted they showed her what she looked like in the mirror. Kimberly let out a loud scream. Kat pulled a roll of clear duct tape and tore a piece off. She quickly put it on Kimberly's mouth._

 _"Let's finish painting her face," stated Kat._

 _"Good idea," replied Megan._

 _"You're going to be a nice looking clown," smiled Kat. "Megan hand me some read paint."_

 _Megan handed Kat the red paint._

 _"I'm going to paint to red a red star on each side of her face," declared Kat._

 _"Why red stars?" questioned Megan._

 _"The boy that she broke up with was the red ranger," explained Kat. "He had a star on his helmet."_

 _"Kimberly, you are a nice looking clown," said Megan._

 _They continued to paint her face, until it was painted completely white. After they finished, Kat wanted to do some more painting."_

 _"I want to paint a red star on both of her cheeks," smiled Kat. "It's so she'll remember that her ex-boy friend loves me more than her."_

 _Kimberly shook her head no._

 _"It's you're fault that he feels that way about you," scolded Kat._

 _She painted the red stars on each side of Kimberly's face. The cellar door opened and the rest of the girls came down to the cellar. They saw coach Schmidt come down the stairs and he stopped in front of Kimberly._

 _"What's going on?" asked Coach Schmidt. "I've gotten reports about Kimberly walking around as a clown."_

 _"She snuck over to the circus after you told us to get cleaned up," lied Megan. "Kat and I went after her. When we got to the circus, she was dressed as a clown and was going to be in the next act. She was trying to be in an escape act."_

 _"But, she wasn't any good," said Kat. "We quickly brought her back her."_

 _"You did the right thing," stated Coach Schmidt._

 _He pulled the clear piece of tape of off Kimberly's mouth. And he started yelling at her for going to the circus. She tried to tell him what really happened, but he didn't believe her._

 _Kimberly felt some one shaking her really hard._

 **End of Flash Back**

Tommy was shaking her really hard. She was screaming, crying, and shaking in her sleep. He was trying to get her to wake up.

"Hey, Beautiful. It's time to wake up."

Kimberly slowly began to wake up. She noticed that Tommy was holding her close to his chest. And he looked really concerned.

"You're awake! I was really concerned. You were screaming in your sleep. It had something to do with Kat, a girl named Megan, a locker room, a circus, and a clown."

Kimberly's face turned bright red from embarrassment. She was stunned that Tommy was finally learning the secret that she was keeping from him.

"Do you care to explain?"

"Tommy, you wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I would. Try me."

She finally told him about the tornado that took place in Florida. And as much as she hated it, she told him about Kat and Megan stilling her clothes in the locker room, making her dress and walk around like a clown, and them painting her face. Then she told him about the rest of the girls and Coach Schmidt coming down to the storm cellar and seeing her strapped to a chair. Finally she told him about how Coach Schmidt yelled at her because he believed Kat and Megan.

"I can't believe Kat would be that dirty! That makes me hate her even more. She's a witch with a capital B."

Kimberly was stunned that Tommy actually called Kat the b word.

"Is that why you left the Pan Global Games?"

"It is. Megan had her camera and took pictures of me as the clown. During the storm, Coach Schmidt made me take go into a changing room and take off the costume."

"What did you have to wear?"

"A robe that was hanging in the changing room. But, I couldn't wash the make up off my face. I had to wear it 24 hours, since we were down in the cellar that long. When we left cellar, everyone knew that I was a clown. After we left the cellar, Kat gave me back my clothes. I couldn't practice after that incident because people laughed about seeing me as the clown. Since I wasn't able to focus, Coach Schmidt asked me to leave."

"Where did you go?"

"I went back to Angel Grove and moved in with Trini for a few months, then I started college at Reefside University."

Tommy finally learned why she never told him why she didn't stay for the Pan Global Games. But, he understood why she didn't.

"Beautiful, I contacted Haley and she can teleport us back to the hotel room."

"We won't have to walk by the circus?!"

"No, she said to let her know when we were ready."

"I'm ready to go back to the hotel."

Tommy contacted Haley and she teleported them back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel, they learned that they were six to eight cities away from Paris. Paris wasn't in the area where the tornado took place. Tommy and Kimberly quickly went up to their room, changed their clothes, and caught their plane. The next day they were back in Angel Grove. Tommy drove them home and they were glad to be back home.


	25. Getting Ready to Go Back to School

When Tommy and Kimberly returned home, they spent the first two days moving Kimberly's stuff from the pink bedroom into Tommy's bedroom. Kimberly was content with Tommy's bedroom. It was done in his and her ranger colors. She especially liked the comforter and pillow cases having pink cranes and white falcons on them. During the rest of the summer, they spent time with the dino thunder rangers, visiting Tommy's family and former teammates, going to the beach, going to movies, spas, and spending time at home together. A few weeks before school started, Tommy bought Kimberly a new car with money that both of them had been wanted to go shopping to buy some new clothes for school. Even though Tommy wasn't to crazy about shopping all day, he loved to go shopping with Kimberly. He loved to see her try on pink outfits.

On a rainy day, Kimberly and Tommy decided to go shopping since they couldn't go to the beach. Kimberly drove them to the mall and they went school clothes shopping.

"Have any idea on what you are going buy?"

"Some ties, dress shirts, khakis, dress pants, and black tee shirts."

Kimberly helped Tommy pick out his school clothes. He got several pairs of khakis, green dress pants, black dress pants, and grey dress pants. Tommy bought a lot of solid black tee shirts. When they went to look at dress shirts, he picked out tan dress shirts, green dress shirts, dark grey dress shirts, white dress shirts, red dress shirts, tan dress shirts, and black dress shirts. He got several red ties, black ties, green ties, white ties, and black ties. Finally, he got new dress shoes, dress socks, and a belt. After Tommy got his school clothes, they took his stuff to the car and put them in the trunk.

They went back into the mall so Kimberly could pick out her school clothes. Kimberly bought some khakis, khaki capris, jeans, pink tee shirts, pink sleeveless polo shirts, pink dress shirts, pink flannel shirts, pink cotton sweaters, a pink belt, pink socks, several pairs of pink athletic pants, several pink tracksuits and pink tennis shoes. Then they went to the athletic department since Kimberly had to buy a lot of gym clothes. And they started looking at pink clothes.

They checked out and returned home. Both of them put all of their new clothes in the closet and took a seat on the bed. Tommy got out his lap top and checked to see if he had his class rosters yet and what grade levels that he'd be teaching. He saw he was going to be teaching juniors and seniors again. He was going to be teaching paleontology, earth science, and environmental science. Tommy looked on each roster to see who would be in his classes. He saw he had Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent for environmental science during 1st period and paleontology during 8th period.

"I have Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent during 1st period and 8th period. And Cassidy and Devin are in those two classes. But, all six of them are the only ones that I have during 1st and 8th period."

"They told you that they'd be signing up for your classes. Let me if I have my class rosters."

Tommy handed Kimberly the computer and she logged into get her class rosters. She looked on each list and saw she was teaching Basic swimming, Intermediate swimming, Advanced swimming. She had two periods of basic swimming, two periods of intermediate swimming, and two periods of advanced swimming. She saw she had Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent during 7th period for advanced swimming.

"I am only teaching swimming this year. I have Kira, Ethan Conner, Trent, Devin and Cassidy during 7th period advanced swimming. There are only six people in the class."

"Who is the new PE teacher?"

"Actually, it is going to be Rocky."

"Rocky DeSantos!?"

"Yes, that is who it is going to be. And we're going to have new music teacher. You'll never guess who it is going to be?"

"Who?"

"It is Aisha."

"Really!?"

"Seriously! It is. I just got a text from her saying she's teaching music and Rocky is teaching PE. She says she has Kira for chorus during 2nd period, music theory 3rd period, and music appreciation 4th period."

"Kim, when is your planning period?"

"It's 6th period."

"That's when mine is! When is your lunch period?"

"I have the 3rd lunch period."

"Tommy, that's when my lunch period is too!"

Kimberly looked at her roster and noticed that she had someone teaching with her 7th period. She clicked on the her roster to see who was teaching with her...it was Tommy.

"Tommy, did you know we're teaching 7th period swimming together?"

"I did. Recently, I found out that one of my environmental science classes was canceled. I didn't have anyone in that class and I was told I only have one planning period. And I had to go teach a class with somebody else. I got to pick who I wanted to teach with and I wanted to teach with you."

Tommy was looking through his class roster and saw someone was teaching with him during 8th period. He clicked on his 8th period class and saw Kimberly was teaching with him.

"You're teaching with me during 8th period?!"

"Yes, I had three advanced swimming classes. No one signed up and I had to teach with another teacher and chose to teach with you."

"Kimberly, this is wonderful! We have lunch together, we have the same planning period, and we're teaching together during the last two periods of the day."

"Tommy, I was wondering if you'd like to spend your planning period with me. You have to be at the pool by 7th period, so you can bring your stuff down to my office I can help you grade papers, or we could go for a swim."

"Beautiful, I'd love that. We'll get to have lunch together everyday and spend the last three periods of the day together."

"Do you have any students aides?"

"Yeah, I do. Conner is my aide 2nd period, Ethan is my aide 4th period, and Trent is my aide 5th period. What about you?"

"I only have one aide, which is Kira. She's my aide 5th period."

They were thrilled about their class schedules and spending part of the school day together. Tommy was relieved that Rocky was the new PE teacher. He knew that Rocky would help him watch out for Kimberly. Tommy feared that Kat (posing as Kathleen Randall) would try to do something to Kimberly.


	26. First Day of School

The rest of the summer went by quick. On the day before school started, all of the teachers had to be school to get their classrooms ready. Tommy and Kimberly were preparing getting stuff ready for school the next day. They had already printed off pictures from their wedding and honey moon. Both of them had the pictures in picture frames in their bed room and in the living room. Kimberly and Tommy decided to put some of those pictures in their classrooms. When they started dating, Tommy finally displayed the picture of him and Kimberly together. Both of them decided to display their wedding picture on their desk. They got a picture frame that could hold four pictures that could put on the wall. In both frames there was a picture of them getting engaged, a picture of them at the top of the Eiffel Tower, a picture of them at the beach laying under a beach umbrella, and a picture of them sitting in the swing on their front porch.

That night both of them had trouble falling asleep. They were excited about going back to school, but at the same time they were worried about Kat posing as Kathleen Randall. Tommy was laying on his back next to Kimberly. He felt her roll over on her side and move as close as she could.

"Tommy, will you hold me?"

Tommy rolled over on his side and pulled Kimberly close to him. Kimberly felt her bare chest brush up against Tommy's. She rested her head against his bare chest and got comfortable. Tommy held her as tight as he could without squeezing her to death.

"Is that better, Beautiful?"

"That's much better. I'm hoping I can go to sleep soon. I scared of what Kat may try to do."

"You're officially mine! And you are mine only. You don't have to worry about her stealing your clothes, when you shower after you're last swimming class. Since we're married, we can now share the private locker room in your office. Before 8th period, you'll have to shower, before we go up to my room. I take a shower with you, like we do every morning. From lunch on, we'll be together for the rest of the day."

He noticed that Kimberly was fast asleep in his arms. Tommy kissed her good night and he rested his head on top of hers. He drifted off to sleep. At 5:00 AM, their alarm clock went off. Tommy rolled over and turned it off. Then he kissed Kimberly good morning. Both of them quickly took a shower and opened the closet to get their clothes out. Tommy got out a pair of khakis, a black tee shirt, a dark grey shirt, and a red tie. Kimberly got out a pink sleeveless polo shirt and khaki capris. She got out her small pink duffle bag. She put in a few pairs of black swimming trunks, a few pink one piece suits, two pairs of water shoes. Kimberly realized that she had to monitor the commons area during the morning break and she'd have to leave the pool for lunch. She realized that she wouldn't have time to change back into her regular clothes, so she packed a pink jogging suit in her duffle to put on over her swimsuit, when she had to leave the pool. After they got ready, they quickly ate a bowl of cereal and left for school.

 **1st Period Tommy's class room**

The bell rang and everyone reported to their first period class. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent walked into Tommy's class and took a seat. Cassidy and Devin were already in the room. They had a video camera out as usual.

"Why do you have camera out?" asked Ethan.

"Rumor has it that two teachers from this school got married this summer," explained Cassidy. "We want to know who they are."

"Why?" asked Kira.

"I want to interview them," answered Cassidy. "Rumor has it that they couldn't stand each other at the beginning of the year, but they had been a couple in high school. They broke up and they met again. Both of them fell in love again."

Tommy walked into the room and noticed Cassidy and Devin had the camera out again.

"Cassidy, my rules haven't changed," informed Tommy. "Please put the video camera away."

"Dr. O, two teachers got married this summer," said Devin. "And no one knows who they are. We told the whole school that we'd find out who the newly weds were."

"I can promise you that you'll find out this afternoon," smiled Tommy.

Cassidy and Devin took a seat and put the camera away. Tommy began to talk about they were going to be doing in his class and his rules were still the same. He knew that Cassidy and Devin were going to know by the end of the day that it was him and Kimberly were the two teachers in the school who got married.

 **6th Period- Tommy and Kimberly's planning period**

Tommy and Kimberly had the same lunch period as Rocky and Aisha. All for of them ate lunch together, like they did back in high school. They all talked about their day. Tommy remained quiet the whole time because he didn't want to tell Kimberly in front of Rocky and Aisha that Devin and Cassidy were trying to find out which teachers were newly weds. After lunch, Tommy went to the pool with Kimberly. They went into her office to talk, she had a new office that was closer to the room with the pool. It was next to the locker rooms. Tommy thought it was nicer than the one she had the previous year. It was bigger, but it the private bathroom was smaller.

"Why were you so quiet at lunch?"

"There is something that will probably take place this afternoon. And I didn't know if you know or not."

"What is it?"

"Devin and Cassidy are trying to find which two teachers got married this summer. And they want to interview them."

"Did you tell them?"

"No, I didn't. I haven't told any of the students. Only Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent know. All I said to Devin and Cassidy that they'd know by this afternoon."

"I've heard that Cassidy has told everyone that Ms. Hart isn't teaching here this year. She said someone by the last name of Oliver took her place."

"Well, it's true. You're now Mrs. Oliver, you aren't Ms. Hart anymore."

Kimberly got up and striped down into her swimsuit and opened her locker. She hung her jogging up and got out a pair of black swimming trunks and handed them to Tommy. He went into her private bathroom and changed. Tommy folded up his clothes and put them in the locker with Kimberly's.

"We didn't have to change right away."

"I thought we could both sit in the pool, where the water is 2.5 feet deep."

"Beautiful, I don't think that's a good idea. Every time we are sitting in the pool, on our bed, on our couch, in our swing, or in the recliner I end up holding you or I end up with my arm around you."

"At lunch you were sitting as close as you could to me."

"That is what I'm talking about."

"If Devin and Cassidy walk in and see you sitting next to me in the pool, they'll know we're the teacher who got married. The rumor about Ms. Hart not returning will turn out to be false."

Tommy and Kimberly went back into the room with the pool and took a seat in the pool. The water was warm and it was up their shoulders.

"Beautiful, do you want me to have my arm wrapped around you or hold you instead?"

"It would probably look more convincing if you were holding me."

"I was hoping that you'd say that."

Kimberly moved into Tommy's lap. She stretched her legs out and rested her back against his chest. Tommy put his arms around her and held her close.

"You know Cassidy and Devin, will try to video tape us."

"I'm sure they will."

 **7th Period Swimming**

Tommy and Kimberly sat in the water and enjoyed getting to have some time to themselves. The bell rang for 7th period and the students walked in. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent followed Cassidy and Devin.

"I saw on our schedules, that Dr. Oliver is helping Mrs. Oliver teach this class and Mrs. Oliver is helping Dr. Oliver teach his 8th period class," informed Cassidy. "I wonder how he'll get a long with this new teacher. We still haven't found out which two teachers got married."

"Cassidy, I think you may have your questioned answered," pointed out Kira. "Look at the pool."

Cassidy turned around and saw Tommy and Kimberly sitting in the pool together.

"Devin, turn the camera on!" demanded Cassidy. "We have to film this."

Devin turned the camera on and they walked over to where Kimberly and Tommy were sitting.

"You two were the two teachers that got married this summer!" gasped Cassidy.

"Yes, Cassidy, it was us. I thought you already knew," answered Tommy.

"You married Ms. Hart?! asked Cassidy. "I remember that you couldn't stand Ms. Hart. What changed all of a sudden?"

"We dated in high school," explained Tommy. "And I loved Kimberly very much. We broke up, when she went to Florida."

"But, we got back together, shortly after school started last year," added Kimberly. "We never stopped loving each other."

"I heard Ms. Hart left because she got fired or she got married over the summer," stated Cassidy. "Someone proposed to her at the prom last year."

"I was the one who proposed to her," smiled Tommy.

All of the other students took a seat next to the pool.

"Cassidy please take a seat," ordered Kimberly. "Class is starting."

Cassidy took a seat and Kimberly and Tommy started talking about the class.

"All of you know what my rules and expectations are," began Kimberly. "Tommy is helping me teach this class. I saw all of you will be in Tommy's 8th period class. And I'll be helping him teach it. In this class, you have an option of wearing shorts and tee shirt or a swimsuit. The girls are only allowed to wear a one piece suit and the boys are only allowed to wear swimming trunks."

"Even though, I am only helping Kimberly teach this class, I still expect you to treat me like you do, when I am your actual teacher," informed Tommy. "And that applies to Kimberly when she is teaching with me."

"How did you end up teaching together the last two periods of the day?" asked Devin.

"No one signed up for my 7th period class and I'm only allowed to have one planning period," explained Tommy. "I was told that I had to help a teacher teach a class and I could pick who I wanted to teach with. The same thing happened with Kimberly. We both decided that we want to teach a class together."

"Dr. Oliver, why did you decide to teach to teach with Ms. Hart?" asked Cassidy.

"Kimberly and I are very close and we work well together," explained Tommy.

"How do you address Ms. Hart?" asked Devin.

"You are going to call her Mrs. Oliver," declared Tommy. "I was going to address this any way. I don't want to anyone to be disrespectful to Kimberly. If anyone tries to hurt her in any shape or form, you're going to deal with me."

"What will you do?" asked Cassidy.

"It depends on what is said and or is done to her," warned Tommy. "And I mean every word of this. When it comes to Kim's sake, I will get very angry if anyone purposely tries to hurt her. So, if anyone says or does anything to her, I will put you in detention!"

"Dr. Oliver , why are you being so protective of her?" asked Devin. "She has other people who love her besides you, it's not like you're all she has."

Kimberly's face turned red and her eyes got watery.

"Actually, I am all she has," explained Tommy. "Her parents got divorced and neither have had contact with her in years. I try to give her all the love that I can possibly give her."

"She must have done something pretty bad for her parents to cut her out of their lives," remarked Cassidy. "What type of parent cuts their own child out of their life. I'm sure she was at fault."

Tears started pour down Kimberly's face, when Cassidy made the comment. Kimberly got up out of the pull and quickly ran to her office and shut the door. Tommy's face got red as fire.

"CASSIDY, YOU'VE EARNED YOURSELF TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION!" yelled Tommy. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER! Rocky DeSantos is doing detention duty, you'll report to him after school."

"Dr. Oliver, you're over reacting. All Cassidy did was say that Mrs. Oliver was to blame instead of her parents," remarked Devin. "You aren't being far to her."

"Devin, since you feel that way, you'll be joining Cassidy in detention," declared Tommy.

"You must be pretty over protective of her," said Cassidy. "You must give into her all the time. Devin, I bet she makes love with Dr. Oliver before they go to bed at night and when they wake up in the morning. I bet he never says no to her."

"CASSIDY, YOU'VE JUST GOTTEN A MONTH OF DENTION!" yelled Tommy. "WHAT GOES ON IN MINE AND KIMBERLY'S BEDROOM ISN'T ANYONE ELSE'S BUSSINESS."

"That means what I said is true," stated Cassidy.

"Cassidy, I bet you are right," laughed Devin.

"BOTH OF YOU HAVE IN SCHOOL DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE SEMSTER!" yelled Tommy. "I told you nicely not attack my wife."

"What I said is true!" shouted Cassidy. "Last year, Mrs. Oliver had to look nice, she's stupid and has no one worth. I can't see how anyone could be so stupid enough to love her or even marry her."

"I agree with Cassidy," declared Devin.

"IF BOTH OF YOU FELL THAT WAY, YOU WILL HAVE JASON SCOTT DURING 7TH AND 8TH PERIOD ALL YEAR!" yelled Tommy. "YOU JUST HAD TO PUSH ME! COLLECET YOU'RE STUFF AND REPORT HIS ROOM. AND GIVE ME THE TAPE THAT IS THE CAMERA!"

Devin and Cassidy collected their stuff and headed out of the room. As they headed out, Devin handed Tommy the tape. Tommy walked back over to the pool and took a seat.

"I'm sorry class got off to a bad start," apologized Tommy. "When Kim and I were on our honeymoon we ran into her mother. She treated both of us horrible and she said the most hurtful things that she could think of to her. Kimberly took it really hard, that may explain why she got up and left class."

"Dr.O, I don't mean to order you around," stated Kira."I think you should go to her office and have some time with her."

Tommy got up and went into Kimberly's office and shut the door behind him. The other four rangers followed him and stood outside the door. All of them were looking in the window to see what was going on, but they were doing it one at a time. Kira was looking the window first.

"What's going on?" whispered Trent.

"Kimberly is really upset," answered Kira. "Tommy is sitting in her big computer chair and he's holding her in his lap. They are still in their wet clothes."

"She must be really upset," stated Conner.

"I think Dr. O knows we are out here," warned Ethan.

"Why?" asked Kira.

"He just saw me look in and gave me look," informed Ethan. "And he wants to come in."

They opened the door and walked into Kimberly's office. All of them took a seat on the couch.

"Dr. O, we can explain," said Conner. "We were really concerned about Kim."

"We know that," answered Tommy. "She just needed me to hold for a little."

"At least Devin and Cassidy aren't our last two classes," interrupted Ethan.

"I think maybe that is a good thing," laughed Kimberly.

"Dr. O, how'd you do it?" asked Conner.

"How did I do what?" answered Tommy.

"First she was all upset and was in tears and now she's laughing and smiling," pointed out Conner. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really," answered Tommy. "In situations like this, she gets comfort just from me holding her."

"And because I know he really loves me," smiled Kimberly.


	27. Wave Good Bye

A few weeks later, soccer try out were scheduled. Conner made the team, but Kathleen Randall AKA Kat decided to keep Conner off the team. She called Kimberly at the end of 7th period and asked to see Conner. She kept him in her office until after break. Conner walked into Tommy's 8th period class really upset.

"What did Randall Jr. want?" asked Tommy.

"She has made a new rule," explained Conner. "She has the final say who makes the teams. One of her favorite students didn't make the team, and she gave him my spot on the team."

"That is totally unfair!" stated Ethan.

"I know," answered Tommy.

"Wonder what Kim will say about this?" asked Kira.

"Kimberly and I just had an argument," warned Tommy. "She's upset with me."

"What did you do to upset her?" asked Conner.

"Our friend Tanya is coming to Reefside to have a concert in two days," explained Tommy. "Adam called me and asked me to come help them pack up their stuff. They are moving to Reefside. Tanya just got offered a record company here in Reefside. She wanted to have her own record studio and she accepted it. Tanya is also going to be giving music and singing lessons to people. Adam got a job here as the new health teacher."

"What does this have to do with Kimberly?" asked Kira.

"Kim wanted to come with me. She doesn't want to stay by herself because of Elsa, Zeltrax, and Kat," answered Tommy. "And I didn't want to ask Randall Jr. for another sub. She gives Kim a hard time every time she sees her. Kathleen Randall is really Kat in disguise and I am trying to act as if I don't know it. If Randall Jr. knew I knew she was really Kat, she'd go after Kim because she would have me to protect her. Kat is very dangerous."

Before Tommy could say anymore, Kimberly walked in. She had changed out of her wet swimsuit and was in a pink tee shirt, a pink cotton sweater and khaki capris. Her eyes were red and Tommy could tell she was still mad at him. For the rest of the period, Tommy taught the class and Kimberly graded his papers. The bell rang and school was over. As they were leaving, Kira walked over to where Kimberly was at.

"Kim,I'm singing at the Cyber Space today," stated Kira. "I was hoping you'd come hear me."

"I'd be glad to come by," smiled Kimberly. "What time do I need to be there?"

"You need to be there at 3:30," answered Kira.

"I'll be there," answered Kimberly.

 **Haley's Cyber Space Café**

The café was full of people, when Kimberly showed up. She was a few minutes late, but she had got there. Kimberly parked her car and got out of her car. Elsa, Zeltrax, and Kat appeared behind her from a portal. Kimberly felt someone grab her from behind and a hand went over mouth. She couldn't move a muscle and she couldn't open her mouth. Trent was ordering a smoothie and was waiting in line. He noticed Kimberly was late and he walked over to the door to see if he could see her. Trent noticed that Zeltrax, Elsa, and Kat were outside. Zeltrax had his hand over Kimberly's mouth and was holding her really tight. He went into a corner and turned invisible. Then he went outside to see what he could do to help.

"I knew we could take the pink ranger," smiled Kat. "Tommy said he was going to be out of town for two days and need a substitute."

"Where are we taking her?" asked Zeltrax.

"We'll take her to last place anyone will ever think to look," answered Kat. "We're going to take her back to school and hide her some where in the school."

Trent watched them disappear through a portal. He went back into the café and saw that Kira was done singing. She looked hurt because he walked out while was singing and because Kimberly didn't show up. Kira walked over to him.

"You had better have a good reason for walking out while I was singing!"

"I saw Kimberly walking in and Zeltrax, Elsa, and Kat appeared. They grabbed her and went through a portal."

"Did hear them say where they were going to take her?"

"The last place anyone would ever think to look... that place is the school."

"We'll alert the others. They'll go back to the lab to get her location in the school. And we'll go on to the school and start looking for her."

"What about Dr. O?"

"He'd kill you," interrupted Ethan.

Kira and Trent turned around. Conner and Ethan were standing behind them. And they had heard every word of Kira and Trent's conversation.

"We can't let him know," warned Conner. "It's our job to find her. He's out of town."

"If he found out, he'd never forgive himself for not taking her with him," informed Ethan. "Kimberly is Dr. O's whole entire life."

"You go on to the school and we'll go back to the lab," suggested Conner. "There is a volleyball game tonight and you can search for Kim."

"Trent we'd better hurry," warned Kira. "Dr. O said that he'd back in town sometime Thursday afternoon."

"That means if we don't find her tonight, two of us will have to skip school," whispered Trent. "We'll spent all day tomorrow looking for her if we don't find her tonight."


	28. Legacy of Power

The four rangers went back to their homes to pack an over night bag. They told their parents that they were going to work on their science project and we were going to Tommy and Kimberly's house to work on it. Their parents knew their teachers and were comfortable with them staying at their home. Kira drove herself and Trent to school and Ethan drove himself and Conner to the Oliver's house. Before Kira and Trent left to go to the school they sent their stuff with Conner and Ethan.

 **The Oliver's House**

Ethan and Conner drove as fast as the speed limit would allow them to get the Oliver's house. Conner had a key to Tommy's house so they were able to get in. They put the over night bags in the living room. Ethan noticed the answering machine was beeping. He walked over to the phone and noticed that someone had left a message. Ethan played the message.

"Hey, Beautiful. It's Tommy, I'm calling you to let you know that I made it to Angel Grove okay. I'm sorry that I couldn't take you with me. And I feel bad because you cried when I told you that you couldn't go with me. I'll be calling you back tonight, since I know you are at the volleyball game tonight.'

"Oh my goodness!" cried Conner. "If he calls tonight and asks to talk to Kim, we're in so much trouble."

"Let's hurry and get down to the lab!" suggested Ethan.

They went down to the lab and started working with the scanners and monitors. Ethan was able to get Kimberly's location. She was at Reefside High, but the exact location wouldn't come up.

"Conner, I can't get her location! What are we going to do?"

"I'm sure Kira and Ethan will find her tonight."

 **Reefside High School**

Kira and Ethan were walking all of the school, but Trent used his invisible ability to make them. They walked into all of the classrooms that weren't locked. She wasn't in any of the classrooms.

"We've search in all of classrooms upstairs and down stairs that aren't locked. She isn't in any of them."

"Trent, maybe she's in a locker room, a bathroom, a janitors closet, a storage closet, or her office."

"You've got a point, come on let's go look. We've been here since 4:00 and it's almost 6:30. The game ends in an hour. We need to hurry."

Meanwhile, Kat was in her shut the blinds on her door and on her windows. Kat went into her supply closet and shut the door. Kimberly was sitting in the middle of the room strapped to a chair. It was the exact same chair that Tommy was strapped, when he was kidnapped and taken to Mesogog's lair the previous year. But, it was stronger. Both of her wrists and legs were strapped down. She also had her shoulders and waist strapped down. Kimberly was sitting next to a small table. There was a gold coin sitting on the table. The gold coin had a picture of a triceratops on it.

"I'm leaving for the day," stated Kat. "I'm going to ask you, one last time. What is this."

Kat picked up the power coin and showed it to Kimberly.

"I told you I don't know were it came from," answered Kimberly. "I thought all of the power coins were destroyed."

"I did too," Kat said hatefully. "Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and I put our power coins in the device Billy made. I watched Billy use the device to make him his proper age again. Before he could use it on the rest of us, Goldar and Rito destroyed it."

"I know about that because Tommy told me," informed Kimberly.

"The coins that Billy used was the coins with our animal spirits on them," declared Kat. "I've heard that Adam used his Mastodon power coin to morph into the black ranger, when he teamed up with the space rangers. And I heard when the red rangers teamed up to go the moon, Jason used his Tyrannosaurs power coin to morph into the red ranger."

"I never knew that," lied Kimberly.

"I found this power coin recently on Mesogog's island," said Kat. "I don't know it got there."

"Kat, I don't have a clue how it got their either," answered Kimberly. "We've already had that discussion. Can you please let me go now?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," smiled Kat. "I was instructed to take you, when Dr. Oliver wasn't around. Since I have you, Tommy will be willing do whatever I ask of him to get you."

"TOMMY WILL NEVER DO THAT!" yelled Kimberly. "HE WON'T PUT OTHER PEOPLE IN DANGER JUST FOR MY SAKE!"

Kat walked into her office and got out a piece of pink cloth and a long piece of red cloth. She walked back into the room.

"What's that for?" questioned Kimberly.

Kat didn't answer her. She walked over to Kimberly and stuck the thick piece of cloth between Kimberly's teeth. Then she tied it in a tight knot.

"I can't have you screaming, while no one is here tonight," informed Kat.

"Mmmmph, mmmmph, mmmph," Kimberly moaned through her gag. "Mmmmm, hmmmmph, mmmph."

"Elsa casted some spells on this room so no one outside my office could hear you," explained Kat.

Kimberly started to try to spit the piece of cloth out of her mouth. Kat picked up the red cloth and put it over Kimberly's mouth and chin. She tied it as tight as she possibly could behind her head. Kat tied the cloth so tight and Kimberly couldn't even spit the pink cloth out, even if she tried.

"I added an extra layer," smiled Kat.

"Mmmmmph," moaned Kimberly. "Mmmmph!"

"I couldn't take a chance of you spiting it out," stated Kat.

"MMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I can't understand you," answered Kat.

"Mmmmph! Mmmm! Hmmmmph!" moaned Kimberly.

"I said I don't speak your language!" snapped Kat. "I only speak English."

"MMMMMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"What language do you speak, Kimberly?" asked Kat. "Did you learn a new language?"

"MMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"So, you speak gagged language now?" asked Kat.

"Mmmmph, mmmm, Mmmmph!" moaned Kimberly.

"So, you are telling me that learned a new language recently?" questioned Kat.

"Mmmmph!" groaned Kimberly.

"Really? I didn't know that learned a new language," gasped Kat. "What language do you speak now?"

"MMPH! cried Kimberly. "MMPH!"

"So, you speak gaged language from now on?" asked Kat.

"Mmmph," moaned Kimberly.

"The only language that you will speak from here on out is gagged language!" laughed Kat. " You can only say three words in gagged language. Can you tell what those three words are?"

"Mmmmph, mmmm, hmmmph," answered Kimberly.

"Well, It's getting late. I better be going. I'll see you in the morning," informed Kat.

Kat walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Kimberly knew that no one knew where she was. And when Tommy came home, she wouldn't be there. She started crying until she cried herself to sleep.

 **Oliver House**

Kira and Ethan got back to the Oliver House at 7:30. Conner and Ethan ran to the door to let them in. The door bell rang at 7:00, but that was the pizza man. They saw that Kimberly wasn't with them.

"Where's Kimberly!?" demanded Conner.

"We've looked every where," explained Kira. "We looked in the bathrooms, the classrooms that weren't locked, the janitors closets, the locker room, and in Kimberly's office."

"We were limited since every thing else was locked," added Trent.

"We'll continue searching for her all day tomorrow at school," answered Kira.

"Okay," answered Ethan. "While you were gone, we order pizza from Papa Johns. We ordered a large peperoni pizza, a large cheese pizza, an order of cheese sticks, and a large bottle of Dr. Pepper."

"I'll go sit the table and get everything ready for super," stated Conner.

Conner left the room and started sitting the table.

"Just so you both know, Dr. O called and left a message," warned Ethan. "He made it to Angel Grove and he's calling back tonight."

"Kim's not going to be here!" gasped Kira. "What are we going to do?"

Trent pulled out a pink cell phone out of his pocket.

"When Kim was taken she dropped her cell phone," explained Trent. "Tommy's left her a few text messages."

They all sat at the table and read the text messages.

 **Tommy:** Beautiful, it's 5:00. I just called the house, but you weren't home. I assume you're at the ball game."

 **Tommy:** Kimberly, it's 5:30 and I haven't heard back from you. I hope you aren't mad at me. I am so sorry I couldn't take you with me. I didn't do it to be mean, I did it to protect you. I was afraid if Randall Jr. knew that we knew that she was really Kat, she'd come after you. Kim, I doubt she knows that we know, so you should be safe. Kira called me and told me that they were going to be working on their first period science project. I'm glad that they are spending the night with you. When you get the message give me all call, when you get the message.

 **Tommy:** Beautiful, it's me again. It's 7:00. I assume you are still mad at me for not taking you with me. Again, I'm really sorry. Please give me a call."

"You called Tommy and told him that we'd be here!" Conner said angrily.

"Yes, I called him before we left Haley's," answered Kira. "I thought that we'd have her with us."

"But, we don't," reminded Trent.

All of them started eating and talked about what they were going to tell Tommy, when he called. They knew that if they didn't answer the phone, Tommy would be getting suspicious and would want to know where she is. All of them decided that three of them would stay be the phone, so they wouldn't miss his call. Since was late, they knew that they needed to get ready for bed and getting a shower. All of them knew Kira could take her shower quickly, so they had her take the first shower. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.A few minutes later, Kira came out of the shower and was dressed in her yellow pajamas. Conner went upstairs to get his shower and Ethan went into the down stairs bathroom. They decided they needed to speed things up, so when Tommy called they could convince him that everything was okay.

At 8:30, all of them were in their pajamas and ready for bed. They decided to sleep in the living room that night, so they wouldn't miss Tommy's call. All of them laid out their sleeping bags on the floor. Kira put her sleeping bag next to the phone and laid Kimberly's cell phone by the regular phone.

"I hope we find Kim tomorrow," stated Kira. "She's the heart of the team. She's the one that hold us together."

"We found a diary in the lab," revealed Conner. "It was Dr. O's. In the diary he talked about his history with Kimberly, their time as power rangers, and their life together now."

"In that diary, it said that she was the heart of the mighty morphin team," added Ethan.

The phone began to ring. All of them quickly got to the phone and checked the answering machine.

"It's Dr. O!" warned Kira.

"We're going to have to answer it," informed Conner. "Which ones are going to do it?"

"I'll do it," answered Kira.

She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello," answered Kira nervously.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's Tommy," stated Tommy.

Kira's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Dr. O, this is Kira," corrected Kira. "How are you?"

"Kira, this is Tommy. I am calling to talk to Kim," stated Tommy. "We had another argument after school."

"What about this time?" asked Kira.

"I asked her why she didn't say anything to me during 8th period," explained Tommy. "She said she was still hurt because I wouldn't let her come with me."

"What did you say to her?" asked Kira.

"I told her that we weren't in high school anymore and we weren't fighting Rita and Zedd anymore," replied Tommy. "I told her that she was no longer going to be a damsel in distress and she was letting all of that go to her head. Then I told her she was seeing things that weren't there. I told if I thought there was a possibility of her being in danger, I'd take her with me."

"Then what happened?" asked Kira.

"She said that I couldn't understand where she was coming from because I was never in that position," answered Tommy. "And then she told me that I was only thinking of myself instead of her. It made me mad and I told her, it wasn't true. I was thinking of her and she was only thinking of herself."

"Why did you tell her that?!" gasped Kira.

"Kira, Kimberly is a strong person," declared Tommy. "She is capable of being on her own off and on. She is on her own at school for the first five periods and does fine."

"Dr. O, did you ask her why she felt the way she did?" asked Kira.

"No, I didn't," answered Tommy. "I'm scared something has happened to her and that's why she's not answering. I am afraid I made the wrong decision and I am regretting it. I need to know she's okay."

Kira held her hand over the phone, so Tommy couldn't hear them talk.

"He knows something is wrong! What are we going to tell him?" asked Kira.

"We can't tell him she isn't here," whispered Trent.

"If we lie to him, we'll be in trouble and he'll never trust us again," warned Ethan.

"Hello? Hello? Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent? Are you still there?" asked Tommy. "Is something wrong? Is Kim not home? Can you hear me?"

"I'll talk to him," said Conner.

Kira handed Conner the phone.

"Hi, Dr. O!" greeted Conner. "This is Conner."

"Hello, Conner," replied Tommy. "Is everything okay? Do you have everything under control?"

"We have everything under control," reassured Conner.

"Really?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, we do," answered Conner.

"Put, Kimberly on the phone now!" demanded Tommy.

Conner put his hand over the phone.

"What are we going to do?" asked Conner.

"We're in so much trouble!" gasped Ethan.

"You just need to tell Dr. O the truth!" declared Kira.

"Guys, are you still there? What's going on?" asked Tommy. "Is phone having bad service?"

Kira grabbed the phone out of Conner's hand.

"Dr. O, this is Kira," informed Kira. "Kim isn't here."

"If she isn't home, where is she?" asked Tommy.

She heard the phone hang up. All of them knew he hung up.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Conner.

"You three sleep in the lab," suggested Kira. "I'll sleep by the phone incase it rings or he texts Kimberly."

All of the boys went down to the lab and took their sleeping bags. They turned the scanners on and had an alarm sit, when it was time to get up for school. They also set up an alarm to go off on the alarm system if the found Kimberly's location. Kira slept by the phone.


	29. Diva in Distress

All of the ranger slept all through the night. Conner's alarm clock went off and the boys got up and checked the scanners. They still weren't able to get a hold of Kimberly's exact location. The boys woke Kira up and they changed into jeans and tee shirts, and brushed their teeth. The phone rang again. Kira picked it up.

"Hello," answered Kira.

"Kira, this is Dr. Oliver, I've just been told by Tanya that the concert is actually today," informed Tommy. "I will be coming home early since Rocky, Aisha, and Jason came help Adam and Tanya pack up their stuff. While I am thinking of it, I got cut off from you last night. My cell phone's battery died. I had to plug my phone in and let it charge all night. So, I apologize for that."

"I understand, Dr. O," answered Kira.

"When I got cut off I heard that Kim wasn't there last night, when I called last night," revealed Tommy. "If she wasn't there, where was she?"

"She's at school," answered Kira.

"So, she went to the game last night?" stated Tommy.

"I'm assuming she did," replied Kira.

"Since, it is early in the morning, I assume she's home," said Tommy. "Let me talk to her."

"Dr. O, she's at school," answered Kira.

"She's already left for school?" asked Tommy.

"Dr. O, there's something you should know," Kira said nervously.

"What?" asked Tommy. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Kimberly has been at school since yesterday afternoon," informed Kira.

"How do you know?" questioned Tommy. "I want answers and I want them now!"

"Trent and I went to the game last night and didn't see her," explained Kira.

"How do you know she's at the school, if you didn't see her?" asked Tommy.

"Conner and Ethan didn't go to the game," explained Kira. "Trent and I contacted them and told them Kimberly wasn't at the game. They went down to the lab and turned the scanners and monitors. They told us that she was at school because it showed that she was in the building. But, for some reason they weren't able to find what part of the school she was in."

Tommy hung up the phone before Kira could say anymore. The boys looked at Kira and knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" asked Conner.

"Dr. O, knows something is wrong," warned Kira. "We need to get to school and fast."

"Someone should stay here and watch the monitors and scanners," informed Conner.

"I'll do it," answered Ethan. "The three of you need to go on to school."

"Two of us are going to need to search around the school," gasped Conner. "Trent you are going to have to be one of them, since you can turn invisible."

"I'll go with him," stated Kira. "I was with him last night and I know which areas we didn't search."

Conner, Kira, and Trent grabbed their book bags and Conner drove them to school. Meanwhile, Tommy was on his way back to Reefside. As soon as he got off the phone with Kira, he took a shower, brushed, his teeth, put on his usual outfit (khakis, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt), and ate breakfast. As soon as the kids got to school, Conner went on into the building. Kira and Trent went into bushes and turned invisible.

 **Principal's Office**

Kat walked into her office and shut the door. She didn't open the blinds, instead she went into the storage closet and shut the door. Kat turned on the light and walked over to Kimberly.

"I'm back," smiled Kat. "I had a nice night. What about you? You look tired."

"Mmmph!" moaned Kimberly.

"You sound like you aren't too happy too see me," said Kat.

"Mmmm," moaned Kimberly.

"I had better go to do the morning announcements," smiled Kat.

Meanwhile, Kira and Trent were walking all over the school looking for Kimberly. They had checked the rest of the classrooms and the teacher's bathrooms. She wasn't there.

"Dr. O is going to kill us!"

"Trent, we'll find her before he even gets here. We have to keep looking."

Kat came on the intercom and was making the morning announcements. She announced Tanya Sloan was in Reefside doing a concert that night. And Tanya was going to be signing autograph's at Haley's cybercafé. Kira and Trent realized that they didn't check the locker room in the gym and went to the gym to look for Kimberly. They thought Tommy was on his way home and they'd have time to find her. However, they didn't know that Tommy was already back in Reefside. He parked his jeep at Haley's Cyber Space, since it was a five minute walk. Tommy walked to school and turned invisible before he walked in. As soon as he walked in, he went by Kimberly's office to see if she was there. Before he reached her office, he noticed that she had a substitute. Tommy knew if Kimberly was going to have a sub, he'd be the first to know. He immediately knew Kat had something to do with it.

Tommy quickly went to her office and saw she was sitting at her desk. The door was shut and he knew he couldn't open the door since Kat would notice. So, Tommy stood at the window to wait for her to leave her office. Kat got up and thought no one was looking, so she stepped into her closet. She was in there for a few minutes. Tommy thought it was really strange and it dawned on him that was were Kimberly was.

He started to look for something that would cause Kat to leave her office. The bell rang and students were going to their lockers to get textbooks and put away the books that they were done with for the day. Tommy noticed that one of the football players had a football in their locker. The boy was talking to a friend and left the door wide open. Tommy quickly ran to the locker and took the football. As soon as he got the foot ball, he threw as hard as he could at the fire alarm. The fire alarm went off and everyone was rushing towards the exit. He quickly got to Kat's office and she left her office to exit the building. But, she left her door wide open.

Tommy quickly went into Kat's office and opened the closet. He walked in and saw Kimberly strapped in the chair. She was unconscious and he knew she probably fainted when the fire alarm went off. When Tommy went to free he saw Billy's power coin and quickly put it in his pocket. He lifted Kimberly's head up to untie the cloths that were gaging her. Kimberly woke up as soon as the two pieces of cloth were removed from her mouth. As she was waking up, she noticed that Tommy was in the room and he was unstrapping her from the chair.

"Tommy! When did you get here!?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get out of here."

Tommy quickly put the two pieces of cloth in his pocket. Then he lifted Kimberly out of the chair and the turned invisible. Tommy shut the door, as they walked out of the closet. The fire alarm was still going off, so they were able to quickly leave the school. Both of them remained invisible and walked to Haley's Cyber Space. Tommy's communicator went off and he answered it.

"Dr. O, I'm back at the lab," stated Ethan. "I saw that you're pin point came up on the scanners and monitors. And I saw Kim's with you."

"Ethan, she is with me," answered Tommy. "Do the others know that I have her?"

"Haley just contacted them as soon you told me that you had her," replied Ethan. "Kira and Ethan had been walking all over the place, but the fire alarm went off and they had to get out."

It dawned on Kimberly that she left her purse in her office the day before, but Haley teleported it back to the Oliver house along with her car. Tommy asked Haley to teleport him and Kimberly back to the house. He also asked that his jeep was teleported back home. Tommy and Kimberly went straight up to their bedroom as soon as they got home.

"Tommy, how did you know to come back?"

"I called you on the house phone and your cell phone. I sent you text messages and I didn't hear from you. And I got a message from Kira last night, saying they were spending the night. They were checking scanners and monitors."

"Tommy, was any other reasons why you came back?"

"I felt bad over all the things that I said about you imagining being the damsel in distress. And because when I got to Angel Grove I realized that Kat would've done something if I knew it or didn't know that she was posing as Randall Jr."

"Tommy, did you get the power coin?"


	30. The Blue Power Coin

"Yes, I have the power coin."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled the power coin out of his pocket. He took a closer look and realized that it was Billy's."

"Beautiful, how did Kat get a hold of this?"

"She wouldn't tell me. All she would ask if the others still had there power coins and I said no."

"We're going to have to go down to the lab and take a closer look. But, first we need to get you a bath, some food, and clean your cuts."

Tommy opened their closet and got out a pink tee shirt and a pair of pink pajama pants. He noticed that Kimberly was limping and he could tell she was sore from being strapped down.

"Beautiful, you're limping. I'll help you with your shower."

They walked into their private bathroom and Tommy got out a pink towel, some shower gel that smelled that roses, and a bottle shampoo. He ran some water the tub and lifted her into the tub. Tommy squirted shower gel on a bath sponge and started washing her off. Then he worked shampoo in her hair and scalp.

"I'm going to turn the shower on to wash the shampoo out of your hair."

Tommy turned the shower on let the Kimberly finish washing her hair. A few minutes later, he turned the shower off and lifted her out of the tub. Kimberly quickly got dress and Tommy carried her down stairs. Her jaws and teeth were sore since she had the piece cloth between her teeth for seveal hours. So, Tommy made her a chocolate shake.

"Beautiful, since I've arranged for a sub tomorrow, we'll stay home. You need time to rest. I'll call and say you're sick and I home taking care of you."

"What are you going to do, the next time you have to go out of town? Are you going to leave me behind again?"

"From now on, I'm taking you with me when I have to go out of town."

"What about if I have to go out of town for a few days?"

"I'm going with you. Kimberly, I've already lost you once. And I don't want to take the chance of loosing you again."

After she drank her shake, Tommy carried her down stairs to the lab. Ethan and Haley were down there.

"Dr. O, how is she?" asked Ethan.

"I'm sore all over," answered Kimberly.

Tommy reached into his pocket and got out Billy's power coin and laid it on his desk. Ethan and Haley began to take a look at it and they realized it has a power coin.

"Is this Billy's power coin?!" gasped Haley.

"Yes," answered Tommy.

"How did you get this?" asked Ethan.

"When Kimberly was kidnapped, Kat had it on the table," explained Tommy. "She wanted to know if she knew about the other power coins and she said she didn't."

"Did she say where she found it?" asked Haley.

"Mesogog's island," answered Kimberly. "She didn't know how it got there."

"Haley, start running some tests on the power coin," instructed Tommy. "Ethan could you get me a blanket out of the closet?"

Ethan opened the closet and got out a pink fleece blanket. He laid it on the recliner that was sitting next to Tommy's desk. Tommy took a seat in the recliner and Kimberly crawled into his lap. Both of them stretched their legs out and got comfortable. Then Tommy covered them both up with the blanket and he wrapped his arms around Kimberly. She laid her head on his chest and started to doze up.

"Haley, have you found anything out about the power coin?" asked Tommy. "Is it a copy or is it the actual power coin?"

"Believe it or not, it's the actual power coin," declared Haley.

"I was almost certain it was the actual coin," answered Tommy. "Do you know anything thing else about it? Did it fall into the wrong hands or did the original owner have it?"

"Dr. O, this is going to be a shock," warned Ethan. "It looks like the original owner had it for a long time."

"Then what happened?" asked Tommy. "Did it get lost or stolen?"

"We've ran some tests regarding that and it looks as if Zeltrax had it for a while," Haley said nervously.

"What are you saying?" asked Tommy. "Zeltrax is not the original owner of the coin. It is Billy."

"Tommy, we just finished running tests on that," answered Haley. "As soon as I saw that Zeltrax had it, I wanted to know he had stolen the coin or if Billy transferred the powers of the blue ranger to Zeltrax."

"And what did you find out?! demanded Tommy.

"The coin was never stolen and it was never transferred to anyone else," answered Haley.

"What can this mean Haley?" asked Tommy. "Can you run a DNA test to see if Zeltrax's DNA matched Billy's DNA?"

"Dr. O, we just did that," answered Ethan.

"Well, what did you find out!?" demanded Tommy.

"Dr. O, this is going to be a shock," warned Ethan.

"Why!?" interrupted Tommy.

"Ethan, let me tell him," suggested Haley. "Zeltrax's DNA matched Billy's DNA."

"That must mean...Billy is Zeltrax!" gasped Tommy.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," answered Haley. "At least we know he's alive."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Tommy.

"At the present time, I don't know what we can do?" answered Ethan.

"Are you telling me, the next time we got into battle, I'm going to have to fight Zeltrax knowing he's Billy!?" questioned Tommy.

"Yes, Dr. O, I'm afraid so," answered Ethan. "I've just contacted the others and they are just as shocked as us."

"I thought they were in school," said Tommy.

"They were," answered Ethan. "But, someone pulled the fire alarm and they had to go in and investigate. They watched security cameras and all they could find out was that someone threw a foot ball and it hit the fire alarm. Randall Jr. was so mad and she canceled the rest of the foot ball games for the rest of the year."

"She isn't being fair," said Conner.

All of them looked up and saw Conner, Kira, and Trent standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"When did you get here?" asked Haley.

"Just now," answered Kira. "School has been canceled for the rest of the day. They just found out that a foot ball was thrown at the fire alarm. On the security camera it doesn't show anyone throwing it. It just shows the football being thrown and hitting the alarm. She pulled all of the football players into her office with the police, firemen, and the coaches."

"They told them that they know it was one of them because they had a game tonight," explained Conner. "They take turns keeping the football between games."

"None of them would confess," added Trent. "So, Randall Jr. canceled all of the games."

"I wonder who would be dumb enough to throw a football at a fire alarm?" asked Kira.

Tommy face turned bright red and all of them looked at him.

"Actually, it was me," answered Tommy.

"Dr.O, why would you do that?" asked Conner.

"Kat had Kimberly strapped down in a chair and she was gagged," explained Tommy.

"How did you know Kat had her?" asked Kira.

"When I saw Kim had a sub, I knew something was up," informed Tommy. "If Kimberly was going to get a sub, she'd tell me first. I realized Kat was behind it. I went to her office and I saw she had the door shut. I stood out side and was looking in the window. Kat went into a closet for a few minutes and then she came out. I knew that was were Kimberly was."

"Were you invisible the whole time?" asked Trent. "How did you get the football?"

"Yes, I was invisible. I was looking around to find away to get Kat out of her office. When the bell rang, I saw kids going to their next class. Two of the football players were talking and one had their locker door open. I saw the football and went to it out of the locker," informed Tommy. "I threw it at the fire alarm and it went of. Kat left her office and everyone else left. The door was open and I went in the office. I opened the closet door and found Kim. I freed her and took the power coin. After I had Kimberly and the coin, I left the office like I found it."

"So, you are the reason the football team can't play for the rest of the year?" asked Kira.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "And I don't regret it. I was going to get her back no matter what. Please don't let anyone else know what I did."

"We promise," answered Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Haley.

"We would've done the same thing," reassured Conner. "You did the right thing."

"How is Kimberly?" asked Kira.

"She's sore all over," answered Tommy. "I'm going to stay home for the next day or two and take care of her."

"Dr.O, we're sorry we didn't come out and say that she was missing," apologized Trent.

"I already knew," smiled Tommy. "Haley called me and told me that she saw Elsa, Kat, and Zeltrax appear and take her through a portal."

"I knew she was at school because I was invisible and went outside," added Trent. "That's how we were able to find her location so quickly. Kira and I were there for few hours looking. We looked all over the school, until the fire alarm went off."

"Dr. O, what you and Kim going to do when one of you have to go out of town?" asked Conner.

"We've already talked about that," smiled Tommy. "We've decided that we'd both go together."

"Are you going to the concert?" asked Kira.

"No," confessed Tommy. "I feel like I need to stay home and take care of Kimberly. You all go on and go."

The four teens left the basement, picked up the over night bags and left the Oliver house. Haley remained behind with Tommy and Kimberly.

"Tommy, do you have any plans on what do about Billy?" asked Haley.

"No, why?" answered Tommy.

"I was running scans to see if there any other items connected to the blue ranger," explained Haley. "Guess, what I found?"

"What?" asked Tommy.

"At the Reefside Dig Sight, there is a power morpher near by," revealed Haley. "It is hidden there."

"That means, we're going to the dig sight this weekend!" declared Tommy.

"You and Kim can't go alone," warned Haley.

"We don't plan on it," answered Tommy. "I want Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Jason to come with us."


	31. Beneath the Surface

Tommy and Kimberly were down in the lab for several hours. He stayed in the lab and talked with Haley, while she was asleep in his arms. Eventually, began to feel really tired from all of the stress that took place that decided to that he'd close his eyes and rest for a little while. Tommy rested his head on top of Kimberly's and dozed off. Around 3:30 the following morning, Kimberly woke up and noticed they were both still in the lab. She noticed both her and Tommy were soaked in sweat. Kimberly knew there was something wrong with Tommy, so she woke him up.

"Beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still sore. Is something wrong? We're both covered in sweat."

"Actually, there is. But, can we go up stairs and talk about it?"

"Sure, I'd like to change my clothes anyway."

Tommy picked up Kimberly and he carried her up to their bedroom. He didn't feel like sleeping, since he had Billy on his mind. Tommy rarely felt scared and he never told anyone if he was scared. He felt like he couldn't tell anyone that because he was the leader of power rangers years ago and now he was a teacher and mintoring a new team of rangers. They had to come before him. But, Tommy knew there was one person that he could tell anything to and that person was Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I don't feel like sleeping. I found out some news today that I'm having trouble with. You didn't hear any of it, because you were sleeping."

"Is that why you were sweating?"

"Yes, it was. What I found out isn't good."

"Tommy, you know you can tell me anything. We can lay in bed and talk or we can go soak in the tub and talk."

"I'd rather lay in bed and talk."

Both of them striped out of their sweaty clothes and crawled in bed. Tommy pulled the covers down so both of them could get under the warm cover. He laid down flat on his back and was looking straight up at the ceiling. Kimberly was laying on her side and she moved as close as she could to Tommy.

"What did you find out?"

"Beautiful, are you sure you want to know? I know you've been through a lot within the last 48 hours."

Kimberly snuggled up next to Tommy.

"Tommy, just go on and tell me."

"Billy is Zeltrax."

"We suspected it for awhile."

"Beautiful, I was in denial. I didn't want to believe it."

"How'd you find out?"

"Haley and Ethan did some tests on the coin. They were able to find out if the coin was stolen, if the original owner had it, or if it had been transferred to someone else. The original owner had it. They did a DNA test and Zeltrax and Billy's DNA is the same. That means Zeltrax is really Billy. Haley was able to find an old power morpher located in the Reefside Dig Sight. But, it has been hidden this weekend all of us are going to go look for it."

"Wonder if there is anything laying around?"

"I've thought of that too. I'm wondering if some of his old weapons are still around such as Power Lances and the Stega Stinger."

"When we became the Zeo Rangers, Zordon had our old ranger suits in weapons on display. I don't know what happened to them after that."

"Remember that Willie told us that when they went to search for Billy, all they could find was his hiking backpack and his clothes? And next to his stuff Mesogog left a note saying Billy was gone."

"Beautiful, I remember that. I've been thinking about that too. I wonder if he disposed of everything he had to escape Mesogog, but it backfired. Maybe if we find more evidence, I can find out where Zeltrax stays."

Kimberly sat up as soon he heard that come out of his mouth.

"Tommy, don't even think about! It would be too dangerous and Zeltrax always wants to destroy you. I won't allow you to go looking for him."

"But, Billy's our friend."

"I don't know if we can do anything for him or not. Tommy, I've already lost my parents."

Tommy sat up in bed and noticed she was crying.

"When Kat kidnapped me, I thought that I'd never see you again. I don't want to loose my spouse and my best friend too."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Tommy promised her that he wouldn't go. Both of them laid back down and snuggled up together and went back to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Tommy and Kimberly got up after over sleeping. They had several messages on their phone. Tanya and Adam couldn't go to the dig sight because Tanya had another concert, Rocky and Aisha couldn't go because they had to do Saturday detention, Jason couldn't go because he had to go out of town for a meeting.

"Looks, like only Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent will be going."

"Actually, Ethan has agreed to stay behind to help Haley monitor the monitors and scanners. It's only going to be me, you, Conner, Kira, and Trent."

"Will we still be able to go since they are calling for rain and it's suppose to be really cold?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to wear rain coats and rain boots."

Kimberly opened up the closet and got out two pairs of jeans, a black tee shirt, a pink tee shirt, a dark pink flannel shirt, a green and white plaid flannel shirt, a pair black rain boots, a pair of pink rain boots, a pink rain coat and a black rain coat. Both of them quickly took a shower, brushed their teeth, got dressed and ate breakfast. When they were getting ready to leave, the door bell rang. It was Haley and the other four rangers. All of them rode together. Ethan and Haley went down to the lab and Kira, Conner, and Trent rode with Tommy and Kimberly.

They drove to the dig sight and parked as close as they could to the entrance. All of them went inside the dig sight and started to look for the power morpher. Haley and Ethan had contacted them and told them that they had found the location of the power morpher. It was behind a rock near the entrance. All five of them started looking around the entrance for a rock. It started to pour down rain and it was thundering and lightening.

"I think we need to go find some shelter for awhile," suggested Tommy. "We don't need to out in this type weather."

Kira, Conner, and Trent followed Tommy out of the dig sight and they took shelter in the café that was next to the dig sight. Kira noticed that Kimberly wasn't with them.

"Where's Kimberly?" whispered Kira to Conner and Trent.

"I thought she was with Dr. O," answered Conner.

"So, did I," added Trent. "She's probably back at the dig sight."

"One of us needs to go back for her," said Conner.

"I'll go," stated Kira. "You two stay her and distract Dr. O, so he doesn't notice anything."

Kira got up and started walking towards the door. But, Tommy caught her going out there door.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Tommy.

"To the dig sight," answered Kira.

"When it quits storming, we will go back," answered Tommy.

"But, I have to go back!" declared Kira. "It's an emergency."

"What could be so important that you'd risk you life over?" questioned Tommy.

"I don't know," answered Kira. "Maybe Kimberly."

"Kira, Kimberly is just fine," reassured Tommy. "She's with us."

"Dr.O, she's not here," informed Tommy.

Tommy looked around the café and noticed Kimberly wasn't with them.

"What type of spouse am I?" asked Tommy. "I left the dig sight and didn't notice she wasn't with us."

Tommy picked up his rain coat and put it back on.

"Everyone, stay here!" ordered Tommy. "I'll go back for Kimberly."

Tommy ran out the door and went to the dig sight. It was pouring down harder and it was hard to see anything. Tommy up his hood up and zipped up his raincoat as far as it would go. He started walking around the entrance. Meanwhile, Kimberly was using Tommy's tracking device to locate the morpher. Tommy handed it to her shortly after they walked into the dig sight. The morpher's signal was getting stronger and it looked like it was in a cave. Kimberly started walking around looking for the cave and saw it was in a wall towards the entrance. She walked to the cave's entrance and went inside.

"KIMBERLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tommy had been looking for her for the past twenty minutes. He didn't know if he should be angry or scared. He angry because she is didn't go with him and the other rangers. But, he was scared because she was out in the middle of a storm without telling him. The rain was coming down harder and he couldn't see far off. Tommy noticed there was a small entrance to a cave. He quickly went into the cave and sat down. Tommy pulled his knees to his chest and his eyes were watery. He noticed that there was another person in pink sitting across from him on the other side of the cave. It dawned on him it was Kimberly and he quickly got up and ran over to her. The next think Kimberly knew was that she was laying on the ground and Tommy was laying on top of her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm glad to see you too. I found the morpher."

Tommy was overjoyed to see her and he had forgotten how mad he was at her. He got off of her, but he didn't let her go. She was still being squeezed to death in Tommy's arms.

"Tommy, you're squeezing me to death."

He loosened his grip on her.

"Kim, why did you do such a dangerous thing?"

"I was looking for the morpher. And I was close to finding it."

"You could've been hurt in the storm."

"But, I have the morpher."

"You and your safety is more important than the morpher. I can't believe you made such a stupid decision."

"We have the morpher."

Tommy was just happy she was okay, so he didn't say any more. They quickly left the cave and went back to the café. Once the storm passed, they went back to the lab and Haley did some tests on the morpher. It was Billy's moprher for sure, but it been years since it was last used.


	32. Ocean Alert

A few weeks later, it was fall break. Things had been quit and they didn't find any of Billy's old things laying around. Tommy knew Kimberly wanted to go to the beach during fall break. He had secretly been saving money back to buy them tickets to go on a Walt Disney cruise for ten days. When he showed her the tickets, she almost fainted because she wasn't expecting that.

 **A Few Days Later**

Tommy got out of bed and looked out the window. Their hotel had a huge bed to sleep in, a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a couch, a TV, and a huge window. From their room, they had a good view of the ship from their room. It was still a dark outside and the ship was lit up having deck parties. However, they weren't able to go to any of the night events, because Kimberly got sea sick every night. Tommy really wanted to go to the deck parties, but he didn't want to go if Kimberly couldn't go. Tommy crawled back in bed next to Kimberly and snuggled up next to her. There were fire works going off and loud music playing. The fire works and the music was keeping them awake.

"Tommy, it is the 6th night of the cruise. If you want to go to the deck party, you can go. I'll be fine."

"Kim, it wouldn't be any fun without you."

"You're not having any fun now."

"But, I am spending time with you."

"I never thought that I'd get sea sick. All we've been doing is staying the pools and riding water slides."

Maybe, tomorrow we can skip the water slides and the pools tomorrow. We could go to the spas or do some shopping."

"I've been wanting to do some of those things. Maybe if we aren't outside, we can go to the deck party tomorrow."

"I'd like for us to go to a least one deck party if we can. And we could eat at a formal restaurant on the ship."

"Tommy, I love the idea."

The deck party lasted until real early in the morning. Around 2:00 AM, Tommy and Kimberly were able to go to sleep. They ended up sleeping until 8:30. When they woke up, Kimberly was feeling better. Tommy decided that they could go to the spa, since it was in doors. Both of them spent the morning at the spa and Tommy surprised Kimberly with the Romantic Hide Away Package. It included a La Thérapie HydraLift Facial, an Elemis Pro-Collagen Marine Facial, an Elemis Deep Tissue Muscle Massage, a Swedish massage, and an Elemis Exotic Lime & Ginger Salt Glow with half-body massage. After the day at the spa, Tommy started talking about dining.

"Kimberly, did you know there's a restaurant called "Pink", on this ship?"

"I had no idea."

"It's a formal restaurant and formal attire's require. I thought we could go there before we go to a deck party."

"I love the idea."

Both of them went back to their hotel room to get ready. They pack four suit cases and one only had formal attire. Since they had to wear pink, Tommy got out a white suit, a pale pink dress shirt, a hot pink tie, and a hot pink dress vest. Kimberly got out a dark pink strapless dress. Her dress had a heart shaped neck and it was floor length. She also got out a pair of pink heels.

"Tommy, how should I wear my hair?"

"I like it when you wear your hair loose."

Both of them got dressed and went to the restaurant. They ordered two champagnes, Fettuccine Alfredo, and bread noticed that Kimberly had been staring at him, the whole time they were eating dinner. When they got up she was still staring at him smiling.

"Beautiful, I noticed that you didn't take your eyes off me since we came to the restaurant. Did I spill something on my suit?"

"No, it's been awhile since I've seen you wear a lot white. I like seeing you in white."

It dawned on Tommy that he was the white ranger, when they got serious about each other and fell in love.

"Are you thinking of me being the white ranger?"

"I am. That's when I realized I was in love with you."

"Maybe, I should wear white more often."

Tommy looked at his watch and noticed it was almost 7:30. The deck parties started at 9:00 PM. This was the first time that Kimberly didn't get sea sick.

"Beautiful, are you up to go to a deck party?"

"I'd love to go. What do we do at the deck party?"

"Watch fire works, listen to music, get serviced cake and punch, and watch shows that are performed on stage."

"I'd love to see that."

Both of them went back to the hotel room and got changed . Tommy put on a black tee shirt and khaki shorts; Kimberly put a on a pink tee shirt and pink gym shorts. They took a seat on a double lawn chair and stretched out. As soon as they sat dawn, Kimberly noticed a large blue pole in the swimming pool. The ends on the pole looked liked clawed. She quickly got Tommy's attention and he noticed the blue pole in the pool too.

"I think it's Billy's Power Lance," whispered Tommy. "One of us is going to have to retrieve it."

"We're not wearing the right clothes," answered Kimberly.

"Kim, I'll go get it," stated Tommy.

Tommy got up from the lawn chair and got in the pool. He swam out to get the Power Lances. Tommy had dive down long enough to get the Power Lances since the pool was eight feet deep. He quickly held his breath and dived down to get it. Kimberly noticed that he was under water for a few minutes. That really concerned her, so she got in the pool. She looked around to see where he was. Tommy quickly swam back up to the surface after he retrieved another item. As soon as he got back up to the surface, he got a hug from Kimberly.

"What took you so long?"

"I saw another item and I went to get it."

He showed Kimberly the Power Lances and the Blade Blaster.

"Tommy, I forgot about the blade blasters! Let's contact Haley and get these teleported to the lab."

Tommy contacted Haley and she teleported the two items to the lab. Both of them went back to their lawn chairs and stretched out. A black armored figure appeared in front of them. It dawned on them that it was Zeltrax.

"Billy, I know it's you," informed Tommy. "You're not bad, you're good."

"I'm going to pay you back for what you did!" threatened Zeltrax. "When the island exploded, you took her with you and left me to die."

"Billy, Kimberly was never there," reminded Tommy. "I didn't meet her again until we started teaching at Reefside. I didn't go back for anyone, I didn't have a chance. The lab exploded. I had to jump into the ocean to avoid the explosion."

"Do you know what you left me to deal with?" asked Zeltrax.

"No, what happened?" asked Tommy.

"When the lab exploded, a science experiment went wrong," declared Zeltrax. "I got hit from it and I was injured. Do you know what it was like?"

"No," answered Tommy.

"Of course you don't," remarked Zeltrax. " All you cared about was your precious pink princess!"

"Billy, she wasn't with us," repeated Tommy.

"Yes, she was," declared Zeltrax. "And do you remember that you stole my girl?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy.

"When we were rangers, I got the opportunity to graduate a year early. I was accepted into Yale and I passed my powers on to Kat," stated Zeltrax. "I dated Kimberly for two and a half years. Several months later, I get a break up letter from her. She said she fell in love with you and was breaking up with me."

"That never happen!" gasped Tommy. "Kim was the one who left the team, instead of you. She got to go train for the Pan Global Games. Kat took her place. I was the one who she wrote the break up letter to. Mesogog has brain washed you."

"Dr. Oliver, you are lying," declared Zeltrax.

"He's telling the truth," interrupted Kimberly. "I was never on the island."

"This isn't over yet!" warned Zeltrax, as he disappeared through a portal.

Tommy and Kimberly exchanged looks. They wondered what Zeltrax meant, when he told them it wasn't over yet.


	33. Tommy's Birthday

Tommy and Kimberly were able to enjoy the rest of the cruise. When they came home, they found out that Haley did several tests on the two weapons. It appeared as if Zeltrax had them for a long time. There were only two items left to find, which was Billy's old communicator and his stega stinger. One day, Haley called Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Jason to the cyber space. Kimberly had to promised to hear Kira record her first song at Tanya's record studio.

"What did you find out?" asked Tommy.

"I found this message in the fax machine," informed Haley.

She handed Tommy the letter and he began to read the letter.

 _Dr. Oliver,_

 _I know that you've found all of my old stuff as the blue ranger. And I don't like it. I know you know there is my communicator and my stega stinger is out there. My days as the blue ranger are over and I have a new life. If you know what's best, you will the leave the other items alone. But, if you end up finding them and not leaving them where I left them, I'll have no choice but to challenge you to a battle._

 _If you make the choice to locate the two items, you'll have to come find me on your own. Just like you had to find out where my old stuff as the blue ranger were. I will know if you find the last two items. They have tracking devices letting me know if someone has taken them._

 _Zeltrax_

 _PS If you collect the items and don't come, your pink princess will pay for the hurt that she's caused me._

"What Kim do to Billy?" asked Jason.

"Mesogog has brain washed Billy," explained Tommy. "Billy thinks that he left to go to Yale and transferred his powers to Kat. He believes he was dating Kim and she sent him the break up letter saying she was in love with me."

"He never went to Yale," informed Haley. "Billy and I met in college. We dated until he came up missing."

"We know that Haley," reassured Tommy.

"What are you going to do, Tommy?" asked Aisha. "Kimberly won't like you going on a journey to find Zeltrax."

"I thought about it once before," revealed Tommy. "She cried when I mentioned the idea. Right now, lets not even discuss it. Maybe it won't come down to this."

All of them hoped that Tommy was right and he won't have to go find Zeltrax. Meanwhile, Kimberly was out shopping. It was Tommy's birthday and she was trying to find the prefect gift for him. She had asked Kira to come help her to pick out Tommy's birthday gift.

"What do you think he'd like?" asked Kira. " Both of you have so much in common. You and Dr. O are always together."

"We do everything together," smiled Kimberly. "We even go shopping together. He loves seeing me try on pink outfits. But, he doesn't need any clothes. I've already bought him flannel shirts, sweaters, khaki pants, jeans, black tee shirts, and electronics for Christmas."

"He seems to love pictures," pointed out Kira. "I see him looking at your wedding picture all the time. One time I heard him say that he wanted a locket so he could put your wedding picture inside."

"Kira, that's prefect!" gasped Kimberly.

She took of towards the jewelry store in the mall. Kira almost had to run to catch up with her. When she reached the jewelry store, she saw Kimberly looking at lockets.

"Find any that you like?" asked Kira.

Kimberly held up a sliver locket in the shape of an oval. The locket had a crane at the bottom and a falcon at the top. In between the falcon and the crane, there was place to engrave an initial.

"I found his birthday gift," smiled Kimberly. "I'm going to put our wedding picture in it and have a T engraved on it."

She went to the front count and paid for the locket. A few minutes later the locket had a T engrave on the front and their wedding picture was inside. Since Kimberly had her phone, they were able pull her phone into the photo both and fitted the picture into the locket. It was an up close picture of the two of them and she was thrilled about how it looked inside the locket. Before she left the mall, she bought Tommy a small cake.

When Kimberly got home, Tommy was grading papers at the kitchen table. She laid the cake down on the table along with the small box.

"I thought that I told you that I didn't want any presents," stated Tommy. "All I want to do is spend the rest of the day with you."

"Kira told that you wanted something," smiled Kimberly, as she handed him the box.

Tommy opened the black box and noticed that she had gotten him a locket.

"How did Kira know I wanted a locket?" gasped Tommy.

"She heard you say that you'd wanted to a locket so you could put a certain picture inside," smiled Kimberly.

He opened the locket up and saw their wedding picture was inside. Tommy quickly threw closed the locket and put it on. He gave Kimberly a kiss and big hug. Tommy was thrilled about the locket and said he wasn't going to take it off. In the meantime, he had to make a decision regarding the two items of Billy's. Tommy had to decide if he'd go find them or leave them alone.


	34. Game On

Christmas quickly came in the blink of an eye. Tommy and Kimberly celebrated their first Christmas as a married couple. They celebrated their first Christmas together by kissing under mistletoe, watching Christmas movies, decorating a tree, and baking Christmas cookies. Over Christmas, Tommy told Kimberly about the letter from Zeltrax. She had a fit when she found out.

"Beautiful, I've made my decision."

"And that is?"

"I've decided that I am not going to collect the last two items. I just don't want you upset over it all the time. It just isn't worth it."

"Have you told the others?"

"I've told everyone, but expect Haley, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent."

"All of them are out of town. I'll tell them when they get back.

Kimberly was happy about the decision that he made. Tommy hated that he wasn't going to after the items, because he wanted to help Billy. However, he had no idea that Elsa, Zeltrax,and Kat were standing on their front porch listening to the conversation.

"I told you he cares more about her," stated Kat. "He could care less about you."

"I would've liked to have fought him," admitted Zeltrax. "I want them to pay for what they did. If he finds the last two items, he has to come fight me. It will break him and the pink ranger up for good."

"I love the idea," smirked Elsa. "Just leave it to me."

 **The First Week Back From Christmas Break**

At the end of week, a basketball tournament was going to take place at noon and last for a few days. Reefside High was going to be where all of the games would be played. Kat told Kimberly and Tommy that they didn't have to chaperone at the games. Since they were going to be at school the rest of the day, they decide to take a swim and decide what their 7th period swim class would be doing. It was suppose to snow and they knew they'd be out of school for a few days. Both of them headed back to Kimberly's office. When they reached her office, they noticed that the door to the school's basement was opened.

"Beautiful, the basement door is open, I think someone is down there."

"One of us should go check it out."

"Kimberly, it could be trap. We should go together."

He held out his hand and she took hold of it. They walked down the basement stairs and notice the closet under the staircase was open. Both of them walked into the closet and felt two people grab them and sat them in the floor. Tommy quickly pulled Kimberly into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They felt something tight wrap around them. When the light came on, Tommy saw they had tape wrapped around their legs, waists, and shoulders. Kimberly had tape wrapped around her wrists.

"What do you want?" demanded Tommy.

Elsa dropped the stega stinger in front of them.

"Zeltrax wants you to fight him," declared Elsa.

"I don't want to fight him!" yelled Tommy. "All of the other rangers know not pick up the items."

"The other four rangers and Haley don't know," stated Kat.

"You didn't tell them?!" gasped Kimberly.

"All of them have been at home sick all week," reminded Tommy.

"Tommy, I forgot about that!" cried Kimberly. "They don't know not to pick the items up."

Elsa sat them against the wall against the wall next to a broom and a mop bucket. She teleported through a portal and left. Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her on top of the head.

"What else is left to find besides the stega stinger?" questioned Kimberly.

"The communicator," answered Tommy. "Hopefully, the others will not find it and we'll be able to tell them not to pick it up."

"I hope you're right, Tommy," stated Kimberly. "I just hope you are right."

Meanwhile, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were at the game. They heard their communicators go off. All of them quietly got up and left the bleachers. Kira noticed Kimberly's office was locked. She opened her purse and pulled out a key.

"What are you doing?" asked Ethan.

"Unlocking the door," answered Kira.

"How did you get a key to her office?" questioned Trent.

"She gave me a key to her office," revealed Kira. "I asked her that same question, when she gave it to me."

"What did she say?" asked Conner.

"Kim, said that she trusts me and she knows I won't take advantage of it," replied Kira. "The other reason why I have it is because I am her aide. The only other person who has a key to her office is Dr. O."

All of them went into Kimberly's office and shut the door. They closed all of the blinds, so no one would know that they were in there. Ethan answered the communicator. It was Haley.

"I've found the stega stinger," answered Haley. "It's in the school's basement. I got a lock on it a few minutes ago."

"We go down and get it," stated Kira. "And we'll let you know when we have it."

"Let's go down to the basement," declared Conner. "We need to find it."

Back down in the basement, Tommy and Kimberly were still sitting against the wall. Both of them had been struggling to get loose for past hour and a half. Elsa and Kat appeared in the room.

"What do you want?" demanded Kimberly.

"Just so you know, when the other rangers come to find the stega stinger, they won't know not to pick it up!" smiled Elsa.

Elsa and Kat lifted them and carried them over where a long crate was sitting against the wall. They sat Tommy and Kimberly down on the long crate. Tommy's back was touching a disappeared opened a portal and walked through it. Kat transformed back into her disguise as Kathleen Randall. She noticed there was curtain rod above Tommy and Kimberly. Plus there was a curtain on the rod. Kat pulled the curtain shut.

"If you don't tell anyone who I am, I might go easier on you," stated Kat.

She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Tommy and Kimberly struggled against their bonds. Kimberly was in the rose pink wind suit that Tommy got her for realized that her pants made noise when her legs rubbed together."

"Tommy, I'm going to try to rub my legs together," stated Kimberly. "Maybe some will hear the swishy sound that my pants make, when I walk. If so, they may try to fin out where the noise is coming from.

When she tried to rub her legs together, she didn't have much luck. There was tape wrapped around her ankles, legs, and knees.

"Beautiful, my feet are touching the wall," gasped Tommy. "Maybe if I tried to kick the wall someone will hear it."

"Tommy, you've got tape wrapped around your ankles, legs, and knees too," Kimberly said helplessly. "If I can't rub my legs together, you won't be able to kick the wall."

"You're right," replied Tommy. "How do you expect us to get out of this tight narrow space?"

"I've just noticed we're sitting at the edge of the crate," informed Kimberly. "If we tried to move back and forth, we'd fall off."

"Kimberly, I don't think that's such a good idea," warned Tommy.

"Why not!" demanded Kimberly. "I don't want to be stuck here."

"I don't want to be stuck here either," confessed Tommy. "But, if we fell off this crate, you could get hurt. I'm bigger than you and I weigh more than you."

"How would I get hurt?" snapped Kimberly.

"I'm bigger than you and I weigh more than you," explained Tommy. "If we fell off this crate, I'd be on top you. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"I never though about that," said Kimberly.

Meanwhile, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent were looking for the stega stinger. They looked in every room expect for the room under the stairs. Ethan suggested that they opened door the door and walked in and found the stega stinger.

"I'm going to contact Haley," said Ethan.

"Haley, this is Ethan. We've found it," stated Ethan. "Can you teleport it back to the lab?"

"Sure," answered Haley.

"ETHAN DON'T DO IT!" shouted Tommy and Kimberly.

"Dr. O, Kim, where are you?" asked Ethan.

"We're behind the curtain," answered Tommy. "We can't move."

Kira opened the curtain and saw them on the crate. Just as the four rangers started to free Tommy and Kimberly, they saw the item get teleported to the lab. Once they were free, Tommy explained to the three teens, about the note that he got from Zeltrax. He told them he didn't want anyone to pick them up because he didn't want to fight Zeltrax. It was beginning to snow and all of them quickly grabbed all of their things and left school. Conner, Ethan, and Kira's parents worked at the same place and were out of town. Their parents had asked Tommy and Kimberly if they could stay with them, until they would be able to get back home. Tommy and Kimberly agreed. The four teens went to their homes and packed two duffle bags of clothes and other things to keep them busy. All of them rode to the Oliver house in Conner's car, since he had four wheel drive.

They walked into the house and put their stuff in the bed rooms. Haley had already ran a scanner on the stega stinger. It was already broken and been damaged for a long time. Haley saw it was lasted used when they fought Ivan Ooze. Tommy explained to Haley that he had decided not pick up anymore of the items.

"Tommy, I had to tell you, but you've already got the last item," warned Haley.

"What are you talking about?" gasped Tommy. "I don't know where the communicator is."

"Tommy, the scanners and monitors detect that it's in your position," informed Haley. "The readings have detected that you have had it for awhile."

"I don't have it!" declared Tommy. "I don't know why you think that."

"Well, that's funny," stated Haley. "I've got a reading and it says that it's in your brief case."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Tommy. "I haven't taken my brief case to school since the day before Christmas break. I graded all of my finals at school. And this week, all of my classes are doing a group project in class. I don't have papers to grade, yet.

"Tommy, just go get your brief case," suggested Kimberly. "And she'll see that you don't have it."

Tommy walked back upstairs to the living room and picked up his brief case. He opened his brief case...inside was Billy's old communicator.


	35. Truth and Consequences

Tommy couldn't believe that the communicator was in his brief case. Everyone was stunned to see the communicator in his brief case. He was shocked to see that Kimberly looked very angry.

"Tell me this isn't true," Kimberly said tearfully. "You promised you won't collect any of the items."

"Kimberly, I don't know how it got in my brief case," Tommy answered truthfully.

"So, you expect me to believe that it got in there on its own?" asked Kimberly. "How long have you known about it?"

"Beautiful, I didn't know how it got there," answered Tommy. "I haven't used my briefcase since Christmas."

"I assume you've had it since Christmas break," guessed Kimberly. "Were you hiding it from me?"

"Kim, do you think if Dr. O knew he had it, you'd be the first person he'd tell?" asked Kira.

"Maybe it got teleported there," added Ethan. "You know what Zeltrax, Mesogog, Elsa, and Kat are like."

"Maybe, we could take sludge hammer and break it," suggested Trent.

"Maybe, we should just get a box dump it into the box and burry it in the yard," suggested Tommy.

"Tommy, if you've already handled it, they know," declared Haley. "You said if anyone touches them, Zeltrax knows."

"That must mean you have to go fight him," gasped Trent.

"I haven't touched it!" yelled Tommy. "I swear I haven't."

"Well, if Tommy has to go on a journey, he won't have to go on it alone," reassured Kimberly. "I'll go with him."

Tommy shut his brief case and went back upstairs. He went into his and Kimberly's room and got out a hiking back pack. Tommy started packed khaki pants, black tee shirts, tan shirts, black pajamas, hygiene items, a tent, tennis shoes, hiking boots and sleeping back. Tommy took off the red tie he was wearing and put it the closet and unbuttoned his tan shirt; he kicked of his dress shoes and slipped on snow boats.

Before went down stairs, he realized this was one time Kimberly couldn't go with him. She'd be in more danger and him worrying about her safety would hold him back. He opened his sock drawer and got out a small pink box with a pale pink ribbon. It was Kimberly's birthday present and he wanted her to have it on her grabbed piece of paper and wrote a note. Tommy opened the box and put the note inside.

Tommy walked down stairs and put the box in the desk drawer, next to the phone book. He feared she wouldn't open it, when she found it. So, he put Christmas present from all of the rangers. Sorry, it's late. Kimberly walked upstairs saw Tommy was back and was packing bottles of water, boxes of juice, packages of peanut butter crackers, and pop-tarts. He noticed that she was carrying his brief case.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, I am ready," answered Tommy.

"I'll go up stairs and get packed," stated Kimberly. "Then we can leave together."

"Kimberly, there's something you need to know," warned Tommy.

"It's okay, Tommy," reassured Kimberly. "I know what we'll be facing."

"No, you don't," answered Tommy.

"Yes, I do," replied Kimberly. "We'll be fighting Zeltrax. When you went up stairs, I handed Haley the communicator. She's running tests on it."

"Kim, that is true," said Tommy.

"You'll have me with you," smiled Kimberly. "We're stronger when we're together."

"Beautiful, please listen to me," warned Tommy. "There's something you have to know."

"What's that?" asked Kimberly.

She noticed tears were streaming down Tommy's face. The next thing she knew was that Tommy had pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tommy, you don't have to cry," reassured Kimberly. "I'll be with you."

"Beautiful, this is one time I can take you with me," sobbed Tommy.

"Why?" asked Kimberly.

"If you go you'll be in more danger," confessed Tommy. "I'll be worried about you the hole time. If I'm constantly worried about you, it will slow us down. I have to go on my own."

"We've fault Zeltrax several times," reminded Kimberly. "I'm strong enough to take on Zeltrax and I can take care of my self."

"That's what I'm saying," stated Tommy. "Before I got the letter from Zeltrax, I talked with the some of our previous team mates. I feared it would come down to this. We talked about what was best for you. I told them my feelings and they agreed with me."

"How did they agree with you?" questioned Kimberly.

"They agreed that I handle Zeltrax on my own," answered Tommy. "I've went up against many monsters and enemies on my own and I've done okay."

"Tommy, you can take me with you," reassured Kimberly. "I have several good reasons. I love you, I want to know you are okay, I can help you get through to Billy, and I can fix Zeltrax. You can trust me about this."

"Kim, as much as I hate to say this, this is one time I can't," Tommy said tearfully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST ME THIS TIME!?" demanded Kimberly.

"When we were at the dig sight, you didn't come with me and the others when the storm came up. I had to go back for you because you wanted to find the morpher. It really scared me because I was afraid you were hurt," explained Tommy. "And I know if Zeltrax tries to attack me, you'll get in the way to protect me. You could get hurt. You need to be home where it is safe and you'll be warm, have roof over you're head, and be the others."

"TOMMY, YOU CAN TRUST ME AND I'LL BE WARM ENOUGH!" declared Kimberly. "I'LL BE IN A NYLON TRACKSUIT EVERYDAY. MY SUITS ARE WATER PROOF, WIND PROOF, AND THEY HAVE FLANNEL LINING IN THEM!"

"Kim, even though you'd be warm, your suits make noise when you walk or move around in them," informed Tommy. "They'd be dangerous to wear because Zeltrax could hear us if he was close by. Beautiful, I know you like being in athletic suits. But, some times, it's annoying to hear you swish around every day. You wouldn't be safe wearing them, if you went with me."

"FIRST YOU TELL ME I CAN'T GO! NOW YOU TELL ME THAT I CAN'T WEAR MY NYLON TRACKSUITS!" yelled Kimberly. "I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO WEAR! I CAN WEAR WHATEVER I WANT. I'M A PE TEACHER AND I HAVE TO WEAR ATHLETIC ATTIRE."

"Kim, I'm not saying that," stated Tommy. "I'm saying that this one time you can't go with me."

"I GET IT!" screamed Kimberly. "YOU THINK THAT BEING THE BEST RANGER IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME! YOU'RE TRYING TO SHOW OFF AND TAKE ALL OF THE CREDIT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"Kimberly, it isn't like that!" pleaded Tommy. "You're just mad and upset because you can't go with me. I hate it that I can't take you with me."

He walked over to hug Kimberly, push she shoved him away from her. She pushed him so hard and he fell backwards.

"I'M PREFECTLY FINE NOT GOING WITH YOU!" Kimberly said in a sweet nasty voice. "SINCE I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU, I CAN WEAR MY NYLON TRACKSUITS. SINCE YOU WON'T BE HOME, I'LL BE ABLE TO WEAR THEM AS MUCH AS I WANT AND AS LONG AS I WANT."

"Are you saying you love your clothes more than you love me?" sobbed Tommy.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!" yelled Kimberly. "IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU'D TAKE ME WITH YOU. AND YOU WOULDN'T MAKE ANY EXCUSE THAT YOU COULD THINK OF."

"Kimberly, I know you don't mean that," choked Tommy.

"JUST GO!" yelled Kimberly. "AND DON'T COME BACK HERE! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE A SELFISH DECISION!"

Tommy grabbed his winter jacket and put it on. Then he grabbed his hiking back pack and put it back on. Kimberly knew that she really hurt him deeply. But, she didn't care at the present time. And it didn't bother her that he was sobbing.

"KIM, IF THAT IS THE WAY YOU FEEL, I WON'T COME BACK!" sobbed Tommy. "I'LL GET AN APARTMENT, WHEN I COME BACK. IF CAN'T GET AN APARTMENT, I'M GOING TO MOVE BACK IN WITH MY PARENTS. I'LL TRANSFER TO ANGEL GROVE HIGH! YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!"

Tommy walked out the door walked through the snow. He got on his black ATV and took off.


	36. Burning at Both Ends

The teachers posted assignments to the school website, so the students could do their home work. Since Tommy wasn't home, Kimberly got stuck posting assignments for Tommy's class, since he had all of his lessons plans planned out for the whole year. And she was the only one who knew his password. She was mad because she got stuck posting all of his assignments and would be the one having to grade them.

Several weeks had passed since Tommy last. He took his cell phone and communicator, but he never tried to contact her. It didn't bother her and she wasn't going to let that get since Tommy was on journey being a show off, she started wearing her tracksuits full time. The only time she took it off was to take a shower or when she was teaching swimming. She told herself that Tommy wasn't her boss and she was able to do what ever she wanted to do.

One morning Kimberly got out of bed and swished over to her closet. She got a light pink turtle neck and coral pink tracksuit and laid them on her bed. It was officially "her bed" instead of "hers and Tommy's bed". She walked over to her wedding picture and stared at it.

"Tommy, I can do what ever I want."

After she laid her clothes on the bed, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were down stairs. It was a really cold day and all of them were dressed in jeans, tee shirts, and sweaters.

"Is it just me or has Kimberly lost her mind?" asked Kira.

"I was getting ready to ask the same question," answered Ethan.

"That's fun, I was getting ready to ask everybody that, myself!" stated Conner.

"And I was am thinking the same thing," confessed Trent.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who thinks Kim is going crazy," smiled Kira. "She hasn't been the same since Tommy left."

"Wonder why she's acting this way?" asked Ethan.

"Let me think... she misses Dr. O!" declared Kira.

"How do you know?" asked Conner.

"She stares at the pictures of them hanging on the wall in the living room, I've seen her stare at their wedding picture on their dresser, and her background on her computer is a picture of her and Dr. O hugging each other in the swimming pool," answered Kira.

"They've taken several pictures in the pool together," stated Ethan. "It isn't anything special."

"Yes, it is!" corrected Kira. "This picture was taken on the Disney Cruise that they went on during fall break. The pool was in the shape of Mickey Mouse."

"How come you've seen it and we haven't?" asked Conner.

"I'm her aide at school and I help her type up business letters and things like that," answered Kira. "She brings her computer home every day."

"I thought her background on the computer was a picture of a falcon and crane," interrupted Trent.

"She changed the background, shortly after Dr. O left!" informed Kira. "I found out because she told me to post all of Tommy's assignments on the school's website. She was still mad and said she didn't want to give him the time of day."

All of them quickly ate a bowl of cereal, before Kimberly came down stairs. They heard her walk down the stairs, so they left the milk, the cereal, a bowl a spoon, and a glass of juice out for her. She used to be a joy to be around, but now the four teens couldn't stand to be around her. She couldn't understand why all of them were busy and never talked with her anymore. Kimberly poured her cereal and milk into the bowl and quickly ate breakfast.

"Have any plans for the day?" asked Kimberly.

"No, we're going to stay in," answered Conner. "It's too cold to go walking. Yesterday, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and I walked to the mini market to get some groceries. It was cold the whole time."

"Conner, you're not using the right term again!" snapped Kimberly. "You're not using proper grammar! I've told you that we now say swish instead of walking."

"He didn't do anything wrong!" informed Ethan. "Are you going to act this way for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I am!" shouted Kimberly.

"Are your clothes more important than Dr. O?" questioned Conner.

"Yes, they are!" answered Kimberly. "I'm going outside! All you want to talk about is the man that I no longer love!"

Kimberly grabbed her coat and went outside. Kira and Trent decided to follow her. They knew when she went outside she'd say thing about Tommy. How did they know? Kimberly bragged about being able to go outside and say what ever she wanted to say about Tommy. But, she said they were all bad.

"Ethan give us two tape recorders," ordered Kira. "I'm going to put one in my coat pocket and Trent's going to put one in his. We're going to record what she says. I think she lies, when she tells us that she says horrible things about Dr. O."

Ethan went to his room and go two tape recorders. He put in brand new tapes and a new set of batteries. Kira and Trent put the tapes in their pockets and put their coats on. Trent grabbed Kira's hand and turned invisible. They quietly caught up with Kimberly. As soon as they caught up with her, they started recording everything that she said about Tommy.

"Those kids will believe my lies about how much I hate Tommy. I will never admit to them that I still love him. If I did, I'd have admit that I made another huge mistake. I lost him over the break up letter and now I've lost due to the horrible things that I said to him. I wish that I didn't shove him, when he tried to hug me before he left. I've told them that my tracksuits are more important than him..."

Her voice cracked and she started sobbing.

"No one is out her so I can cry and grieve all I want. I don't anything to get Tommy back. Even if I had to give up these stupid tracksuits to have him back I'd give them up. If he called and said I'm coming home, but I'd like for you to get rid of all your tracksuits, I'd throw them in the fire place and burn all 20 of track suits and all 20 pair of my track pants. I'd welcome him home and be thankful to have him back."

She heard foot steps behind her.

"I hear foot steps behind me, hopefully it's Tommy. He'd probably turn invisible and hug me from behind."

She turned around and saw no one was there.

"I guess I was letting my imagination get the best of me. Things haven't been as been the same since Tommy left. I don't have my best friend any more. I just wish Tommy knew that I still love him, he's still my best friend in the whole entire world, and I JUST WANT HIM BACK! I MISS MY BEST FRIEND MORE THAN ANYTHING! HE'S MY WHOLE LIFE AND I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU, TOMMY! I WISH YOU COULD HEAR ME KNOW! I WISH YOU COULD SEE MY TEARS RUNNING DOWN MY FACE, HEAR MY SOBS, AND SEE THAT I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES GRIEVING. I'VE DOING THIS, EVERY DAY SINCE YOU LEFT!"

Kimberly let out a loud scream that everyone around could hear. Even Conner and Ethan could hear it from inside.

"TOMMY, I HOPE THAT YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME! I WANT YOU BACK! I DON'T WANT TO DO WITHOUT YOU! IF YOU COME BACK, I'LL BE MORE APPERICATIVE TOWARDS YOU, I'LL SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, I TRUELY LOVE YOU! I WISH COULD HEAR THIS AND KNOW I MEAN EVERY WORD OF THIS! I JUST WANT YOU BACK! I WAS FOOL FOR TELLING YOU NOT TO COME BACK! I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING AN APPARTMENT OR GOING BACK TO ANGEL GROVE! I WANT YOU TO LIVE WITH ME!"

"I'd stand here and scream all day if I could. But, the kids would hear and I don't know how I can fix the damage and hurt that I've caused Tommy. I love you Tommy, I hope you still love me."

Kimberly started walking back towards the house and Kira and Trent quickly took off running to the house and got inside the house. They took off their coats and put them away.

"Kira was right" cried Trent. "She misses Dr. O!"

"So, that was why we heard her scream so loud!" gasped Ethan. "Tonight, when she goes to bed we'll stay up and you can play the tapes for me and Conner."


	37. Leader of the Whack

Kira waited until Kimberly was asleep and she snuck down stairs. She met the boys in Conner's bedroom and shut the door. All of them listened to the tape.

"She really misses Dr.O," gasped Ethan. "Wonder if he misses her?"

"He does," confirmed Kira. "I called him on his cell phone and played the tape and he heard everything she said."

"Did I believe it?" asked Trent.

"Yes, he did," answered Kira. "He's been looking at their wedding picture in the locket, she gave him for his birthday. Dr. O says he misses her terriably and was afraid she wouldn't let him come back to her."

"He wants to come back to her, even after she treated him so bad?" questioned Ethan.

"Dr. O says he knows that she angry because he had to leave," answered Kira. "He's tried calling her and texting her. But, she's told him that she's not going to talk to him. He tries contact her every time he can."

"Where is he now?" asked Conner.

"He's in a hotel in Reefside," answered Kira. "Zeltrax sent him a note, when he left. He told Dr. O that he's at substation somewhere between Angel Grove and Reefside. Dr. O has been snowed at the hotel. He's leaving the hotel tomorrow and is going to search for Zeltrax."

"Did he say what do with Kim?" asked Trent.

"All he told me was that she'd have to willingly admit that she loves him in front of us," informed Kira. "He knows she's not going to admit she was wrong. Dr. O says as she doesn't like to admit if she's done wrong. I told him we'd handle it. And he said that he knew we'd do whatever we needed to do. Do any of you have any ideas."

"I can turn invisible and I thought about going into her room and waking her up," smirked Trent. "I'll have a sheet over my head and I've already cut holes in it so I can see. I'm going to make her think this house is haunted."

"She's going to believe it," warned Conner.

"I know," smiled Trent. "But, I am going to agree to leave if she gives me all of her nylon tracksuits and trackpants."

"She won't do it," warned Ethan.

"That's why I'm going to hook up the iron in the living room and iron every single one of them," smirked Trent. "When I go into her room I'm going to write on her mirror with lip stick. I saw that Dr. O has a chair in the basement that has straps on each hair arm and chair leg. I'm going to bring it up here. When I go into her room, I'm going to blind fold her. But, I'm going to need someone in there once she's blind folded. I want to make sure she doesn't take off. Someone will to pin her hands behind her back."

"I'll do," stated Conner. "I'll bring her down here and strap her in the chair. Then I'll go back in my room."

"We're going to have keep her in the chair all night, while we clean the mirror in her bed room and in her bathroom," warned Ethan. "But, we could tie her ankles and wrists together and leave in the living room all night."

"I like that one!" laughed Conner.

"Well, let's not stand her," grinned Kira. "I'm ready for some action!"

Kira and Ethan went down stairs to get the chair with straps, while Trent turned invisible and put the sheet on."

Conner followed Trent up stairs and he went into Kimberly's bedroom. He walked into Kimberly's bed room and went into her private bathroom. Trent got out all of her lip stick. He wrote on the mirror with lip stick and went into Kimberly's bed room and wrote on the mirror. Then he turned the lights on. Kimberly sat up in bed. She saw a ghost standing in front of her. On the mirror it said "This house is haunted by ghosts."

"I don't believe that for a minute!" yelled Kimberly.

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "You're lying to yourself just like you telling yourself you don't love Tommy."

"How do you know I'm trying to make myself believe I don't love that man anymore!?" yelled Kimberly.

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "I know, because I'm ghost and I've been haunting you since Tommy left."

"Okay, you have my convince!" Kimberly said in a scared voice. "Please go away! I'll do anything, I'm scared! I'm literally scared! If Tommy was here, he'd protect me."

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "Tommy's not here to protect anymore, is he?"

"I regret that!" cried Kimberly. "I want things to be like they used to be! I want to live in a house that isn't haunted and I want Tommy back! What will it take for you to leave?"

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "Give me all of tracksuits and track pants."

"Which ones?" asked Kimberly.

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "The ones made of nylon."

"I can't that's all I wear now!" yelled Kimberly. "I don't have any other type of clothes to wear!"

Trent opened her closet and saw that she was lying. He wrote another message on the mirror. "You lied and I don't like liars. Give me all of them or I'll stay and haunt you forever."

"Okay!" yelled Kimberly. "I'd do it. Can I keep the one that I have on?"

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "No, you have to change."

"Okay, I'll change!" cried Kimberly.

She ran to her closet and got out a pink flannel night gown. Kimberly went into her private bathroom and changed her clothes. After she changed into her nightgown she saw a message written on her mirror.

"I'm the ghost who has been haunting you. I live in the bathroom during the day!"

Kimberly let out a scream. She had to admit that she was really scared. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom, Trent walked into the bathroom wearing the sheet.

"You don't live in this bathroom!" declared Kimberly.

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "Yes, I do. I was in here when you and Tommy took a shower together every morning and after swimming class."

"How did you know Tommy and I took showers together everyday?" demanded Kimberly.

Trent wrote another message on the wall. "I followed you where ever you go. And Tommy once asked you if you had already taken a shower, before class."

"He knew I was scared," screamed Kimberly.

She ran into her bedroom and took out all of her nylon track pants and nylon tracksuits."

Trent wrote another message on the mirror. "I'm going downstairs to do some ironing."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kimberly.

Trent walked behind her and blind folded her. He held her still as she screamed and he threw Kimberly's make up kit against the wall, letting Conner know it was time to come in. Conner walked in and saw Kimberly had fainted and was laying on the floor. Kira and Ethan were outside her room with two trash bags. They watched Conner carry her down stairs and Trent followed him. Kira and Ethan put all of her athletic pants and athletic suits in the trash bags and took them down stairs. When they got down stairs, Kimberly was already strapped in the chair. They dropped of the trash bags down stairs and went back to Kimberly's room off the mirror.

"Are you sure you know how to clean lip stick off a mirror?" asked Kira. "It's not the easiest thing to clean off a mirror."

"Yes, I do," reassured Ethan. "I did as a kid and my mom made me clean it off. Then she took my electronics away for a week."

Meanwhile, Kimberly was watching Trent iron all of her athletic pants and athletic suits. He had already ironed half of them. She was screaming for Tommy to back to her. Trent had to use several irons because the nylon material melted and stuck to the iron. While he was ironing, he removed the sheet and Kimberly freaked out even more. As Trent melted her pants and suits, he threw them in the corner.

In the meantime, Kira and Ethan were finishing cleaning the mirrors off. She was relieved that he knew how to clean them off.

"Tell me why weren't aren't leaving this on the mirror?" asked Kira.

"We want her to think that she was dreaming about the lip stick being on the mirrors," informed Ethan. "She's going to be talking about it and we're going to have to act like we don't believe it."

"She's going to have proof with Trent ironing her clothes," laughed Kira. "All of her athletic suits and pants will be melted. Plus, she's going to have proof that all of her irons we're ruined."

"Actually, we found about 20 irons down in the lab," revealed Ethan. "Conner and I checked before we sat up the ironing board. We'll put those with the ironing board back in the utility room."

When they finished cleaning the mirrors, they went back down stairs. Ethan snuck back into his room, while Kira sat at the kitchen table.

"TOMMY! TOMMY, COME BACK!" yelled Kimberly. "I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT YOU BACK!"

Trent finished ironing the rest of her tracksuits and track pants. Conner snuck behind Kimberly and blind folded her again. She was still screaming for Tommy. Ethan helped Conner take the ironing board back to the utility room. Trent folded up the sheet and put it back in the drawer, after he ironed some patches on them. Conner unstrapped her from the chair and Ethan helped him take the chair back down to the lab. Kira and Trent heard walked over to her and removed the blind fold.

"What's going on?" asked Kira.

"There's a ghost in the house!" cried Kimberly. "It melted all of my athletic pants and suits. Look in the corner!"

Kira and Trent walked to the corner and saw that all of them were melted. They still looked hot so they didn't pick them up

"I didn't know the house was haunted!" gasped Kira.

"The ghost wrote on my mirrors with lip stick!" cried Kimberly.

"You were probably having a bad dream," said Trent. "Maybe it isn't as bad as it seems."

She took them upstairs to the bedroom. But, when they walked in the bed room, there wasn't any lip stick on the mirrors."

"I swore there was lip stick on the mirror!" declared Kimberly.

"I saw the ghost," lied Kira. "I was scared too. After he finished ironing, I saw him vanish out of thin air."

"If Tommy was here, he would have protected me!" sobbed Kimberly.

"You miss him?" gasped Trent.

Conner and Ethan came up to the bedroom.

"Did I just hear that Kim misses Tommy?" asked Ethan. "She didn't seem to before."

"I didn't want to admit it," confessed Kimberly. "After the ghost, I realized how much I miss him and want him back!"

"Dr. O, will come back," reassured Conner.

"No, he isn't," informed Kimberly. "He said so when he left. And I've ignored his text messages and phone calls. I was just so mad."

"Call him tomorrow," suggested Kira.

"I would, but tomorrow's my birthday," answered Kimberly. "I don't want my birthday ruined if he tells me, he isn't coming back. I will call him the next day."

Kimberly crawled into bed and went back to sleep. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent started heading back to their rooms.

"I forgot to tell you that Dr. O left Kimberly's birthday present in the drawer next to the phone book," whispered Kira. "We're suppose to give it to her in the morning there's a note for her inside."


	38. Copy That

Everyone in the Oliver house slept peacefully. Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner agreed to get up early the next morning to cook breakfast for Kimberly. Kira and Trent agreed to bake her a cake, since they couldn't make it out to the deli to buy her a cake. Kimberly didn't hear her alarm clock go off at 6:30 and she slept for two extra hours. Kimberly got up and realize that she had over slept. She quickly got a pink tee shirt, a dark pink flannel shirt, and jeans.

Meanwhile, Conner and Ethan were making her strawberry pan cakes and home made pan cakes. Trent and Kira were taking a white heart shaped cake out of the oven. They had found a heart shaped cake pan in the kitchen cabinet, along with cake stencils, tubes of icing (from Hobby Lobby or Michaels), and special nozzle tips to screw on the tubes of icing tubes. They used pink icing to cover the whole cake. Kira used heart border cake stencils on the edges of the cake and she used white and red icing for the edges of the cake. Trent was good with making roses on cakes so he did that part. He made dark pink roses with green leaves. Kira wrote "Happy Birthday Kimberly," in black icing.

Kimberly was stunned when she came down stairs. She saw that the four rangers made her strawberry pan cakes and homemade orange juice. Kimberly sat down and ate breakfast. Kira pulled Trent into the living room.

"When should we give her the gift Dr. O left her?" asked Kira.

"You said he said to give it to her today," answered Trent.

"But, none of us were able to get out to buy her a present," reminded Kira.

"We've made her breakfast and cake," reassured Trent. "We just bring out the cake and Dr. O's present."

"Good point," stated Kira.

She walked over to the desk drawer and opened it. A pink box was laying next to the phone book and Kira figured the pink box was Tommy's gift. She took it out and the walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, we didn't get you anything," apologized Ethan.

"Don't worry about it," reassured Kimberly. "Making me breakfast was a nice gift."

"And we baked you a cake," smiled Kira.

She brought out the cake and it really surprised Kimberly. That was something she didn't expect. Just as Conner was beginning to cut the cake, Kimberly saw a pink box in Kira's hand.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Kimberly.

"A gift Dr. O left you," answered Kira. "He had bought your birthday present right before he left. We were told to give it you."

She handed Kimberly the box and she opened it. There was note laying on top of the gift. Kimberly quickly unfolded it and began to read the note.

 _Beautiful,_

 _I know that you're probably going to be very upset after I have to tell you that I have to go find Zeltrax. And this is one time I can't take you with me, and it is eating me alive. This was a hard decision. I feel you'll be safer at home. You've proven to me numerous times that you can take care of yourself and protect yourself. If you went it, I fear Zeltrax would try to hurt you because he believes that you once dated him as Billy. He wants revenge and I don't want to risk your safety. After I find Zeltrax and battle him, I'll be straight home._

 _I know what suspect when I tell you that you can't come. I know you're going to be mad and upset with. And I figure that there's a chance you'll say whatever you can think of out of anger. I know they will probably be hurtful and be things that you don't really mean. I know I'll probably say some things back to you out of anger because it will probably hurt hearing you say those things. Kimberly, I am aware that I'll be hurt and loose my temper as well. So, if it happens I'm sorry. I know that you think that I put the communicator in the brief case. I didn't, I honestly didn't. I figure that Elsa, Kat, or Zeltrax put it in there to or teleported it to my brief case to cause trouble for us. Eventually, I hope you believe me and realize I didn't put the communicator in the brief case. No matter what you may say or do to me, I'll love you. Nothing change that._

 _Love,_

 _Tommy_

 _PS I bought your present before I left. I wanted to make sure you got it on your birthday. I hide this in the drawer next to the phone book, so you could have time to cool off before you find this. Hopefully, you'll find this when you realize that you still love me and I still love you._

Tears were streaming down her face after she read the letter. Kimberly put the letter aside and saw Tommy had gotten her a sliver heart shaped locket. In the top left corner there was a crane and in the top right corner there was falcon. Below the falcon and the crane a K was engraved on the locket. She opened the locket to see what was inside. When she opened up the locket, she saw that she had the same picture in her locket, which was their wedding picture. It was fit well in the locket and it was an up close picture. She saw the smiles the two of them had on their faces and how happy they were together. Kimberly closed the locket and put it around her neck.

"I've decided I'm going to go find him," stated Kimberly. "I hope he stills feels the same way about me after we had that horrible argument."

"Kim, it is freezing out there, you'll need to dress warm," warned Conner.

Kimberly went up stairs and got out a hiking back pack. She got out a pink tee shirts, jeans, pink flannel shirts, pink pajama sets, pink velour tracksuits, hygiene items, hair supplies, a hair brush, tennis shoes, hiking boots, a small tent, an emergency blanket, an emergency pillow, her cell phone and cell phone charger and first aide equipment. She back down stairs and put bottles of water, small boxes of juice, peanut butter crackers, and pop tarts in her hiking back pack. Kimberly decided not to take her purse since she didn't want to carry it around. So, she put her wallet in the hiking back pack. As soon as she was ready to go, she slipped on her pink winter boots, and her pink winter jacket.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I am sure," answered Kimberly.

"Are you going to take an ATV or your car?" questioned Conner.

"I don't have four wheel driver," replied Kimberly. "And I am not familiar with working my pink ATV, I ride with Tommy most of the time. I'll be fine, I'll walk."

She put on her hiking back pack and walked out of the house. All four teens exchanged looks.

"What is Dr. O going to say about this?" asked Trent.

"We don't have to tell him, do we?" remarked Ethan. "We can track her with the scanners and monitors. Then we can look for Dr. O' s signal. Once we find out where he is, we'll teleport her to his location."

The phone rang and they let the answering machine pick up.

"Kim, this is Tommy. I'm calling to wish you a happy birthday. I guess all of you may be down in the lab."

Kira picked up the phone.

"Hello Dr.O," greeted Kira. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in my room at the Reefside hotel," answered Tommy. "I had Haley teleport my ATV back to the lab, since the snow is deep. Is Kim there?"

"She's out taking a walk," stated Kira. "She took her cell phone with her."

"So, that's why I couldn't get her," gasped Tommy. "She probably has it turned off. Anyway, when she comes back, will you try to have her call me. I want to know if she found her birthday gift."

"She found it," reassured Kira. "And she loved it so much, she put it on."

"I'm glad she likes it," smiled Tommy. "I'll try to call her later. bye."

All of them were relieved that they didn't have to tell Tommy that Kimberly left on a journey of her own to find him.


	39. A Star is Torn

Kimberly walked for hours searching for Tommy and his ATV. However, she wasn't aware that Haley teleported his ATV back to the lab. Meanwhile, Tommy tried to call her on her cell phone, but she was out in the woods and her cell phone didn't have a signal. After he got out of the shower, he called the Oliver house. The phone rang and Ethan answered it.

"Hello," answered Ethan.

"Ethan, this is Dr. Oliver," stated Tommy. "I've been trying to call Kim for hours and she hasn't been picking up her cell phone. Is she still out walking at this hour?"

"No, she isn't," lied Ethan. "She went to bed early tonight and turned her cell phone off. She had a horrible head ache."

"Okay," replied Tommy. "Just tell her that I called. I am going to be heading towards the substation tomorrow."

"Why the substation?" asked Ethan.

"That is where Zeltrax is," answered Tommy. "Well, I'll call her later. Bye."

Tommy got off the phone. He quickly put on a pair of pajamas and placed his pillow and double sleeping bag on top of his bed. Tommy turned off the lights and crawled into the slipping bag. He couldn't stand the hotel bed. The pillows were as hard as rocks, the blankets were itchy and mattress was uncomfortable to sleep on. Meanwhile, Kimberly was sleeping in a bed and breakfast place not to far from where Tommy was. She was sound asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

The following morning, Kimberly woke up and looked outside the window. The streets and cars were like tiny specks, but she was on tenth floor and she couldn't she much of anything other than buildings. She quickly ate a pop-tart and drank a small bottle of water. As soon as she ate, she went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and brushed her teeth. When she walked back into her room, and got out a dark pink velour tracksuit. While she was getting dressed, she heard a noise outside her room. The window began to open.

Kimberly didn't have time to get out a shirt from her hiking backpack. So she quickly put on her bra and slipped on her dark pink velour jacket and zipped it up as far as it would go. She put on her pink socks and pink tennis shoes, as Kat jumped through the window and turned into the evil Kat monster. She started scratching Kimberly with a series of prolonged scratches'. Kimberly's leg was covered in blood and she was in a lot of pain. She could barely stand up.

"I WANT TO FIGHT!" shouted the Kat Monster.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" cried Kimberly.

The pink dino thunder ranger stood in her place. Before she could launch another attack, the Kat monster picked her put and threw her out the window. As Kimberly was falling down ten stories at fast pace, she pulled out her Stegosaurs thunder whip to break the fall. The whip warped around a pipe and she began to go back up to the tenth floor.

"My leg is sore and I can barely stand.I won't be able to move around as quick."

It dawned on her how she could battle the Kat monster. When she was little she used to read Spiderman comics. She realized she could use her Stegosaurs thunder whip to move around the tall building, like Spiderman. When she reached the top of the sky scraper, Kat was waiting for her and was ready for a huge fight. She knew she could do a lot of damage with her claws. As a monster she was more powerfully. Her scratches were more painful, than a regular cat's scratch. Her claws were longer and sharper. And when she used her claws to attack, they would instantly break skin and cause a lot of bleed.

"Pinky, are you ready for more? You're not going to win!"

Kimberly looked down at her left leg and saw blood had soaked through her ranger suit. She couldn't stand and was kneeling. Kimberly started to look around for another pole or pipe to that she could use her thunder whip on. Right above her, there was a pipe and she could use it to swing across to another roof top. However, it was eleven stories high. It wouldn't be a long swing, but at least she could ride to the top of the roof. Kimberly quickly threw her thunder whip at the pipe. The whip wrapped around the pipe, and she began and ride to the next floor.

Kat could jump really high and she made it to the next roof top before Kimberly did. She got behind a chimney and waited for Kimberly to reach the floor. Kimberly's whip let go of the pipe when she was three feet from touching the ground. Before she hit the ground she saw the Kat monster jump out at her. It knocked her helmet off. Kat pinned Kimberly to the ground and starched her left cheek. Then started Kat scratching her right leg, with one prolonged scratch after another. Blood came through on her ranger suit again. She grabbed her laser gun and fired a laser at the monster's face. It stung the Kat monster and she rolled over to get out of it's way. Kimberly was able to reach her helmet and put it back on. She felt claws dig into her back and the prolonged starches continued.

She pulled out her laser gun and fired it at the Kat monsters chest. Kimberly fired several lasers at the Kat monster and it jumped back. She aimed her thunder whip at pipe and began to ride up to another floor. Kimberly's legs were both sore and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand. The only way to fight monster was to swing from pipe to pipe. It dawned on her that the monster could jump high, but she wondered if it could jump long distances. Then she realized how she could defeat the Kat monster. She'd have to swing from pipe to pipe to make the monster tired. She aimed her whip at pipe and began to ride to a higher floor. When she reached the top, she aimed the wipe at another pipe and began swing from pipe to pipe. The Kat monster was able to make long leaps with no problem.

"How I am going to defeat the monster now?"

She looked down below and she was hanging twelve stories off the ground. It finally hit her how she could defeat the Kat monster. She was going to hang there and let the monster come to her. Kimberly pulled out her laser gun and was ready for it to jump on her.

"This is so easy! You're just going to let me win?!"

Kat jump on Kimberly and her claws were digging into Kimberly's chest. Kimberly was an extreme amount of pain and she could barely hold on the whip with her right hand. She had her left hand wrapped around the laser gun. She slowly aimed it at the Kat monster's back legs and began to fire one laser after another. Then she raised it up at the monsters eyes and began to fire more lasers. It blinded it the Kat monster and it was in enough pain, it leg go off her and fell to it's doom. As soon as it hit the ground it exploded.

Meanwhile, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent found Tommy's location. He was at the power plant fighting Zeltrax. All of them teleported Kimberly to the power plant. She hit the ground and demorphed. Kimberly heard her communicator go off and she answered it. Kimberly saw that her hiking back pack was teleported from the bed and breakfast place and was laying next to her.

"Kim, Dr. O is near a sub station fighting Zeltrax," stated Kira. "You aren't far from him. Do you think you can it on your own? I see you've been attacked."

"Kat turned into the Kat monster and attacked me," answered Kimberly. "I barely defeated her."

She looked down at her clothes and they were cover blood. There was also tears, rips, and holes all over her pink outfit.

"And yes, I can make it on my own," added Kimberly.

Just as she got off her communicator she hear a loud scream and saw sparks shoot up it in the air. She feared it was Tommy was; Kimberly put her hiking back pack on and took off in that direction. Meanwhile, Tommy was fighting Zeltrax. They had been fighting for a long time and Zeltrax and knocked down a power line. Zeltrax was standing by Tommy. He was weak and injured and didn't know how much longer he could fight. He quickly did the next thing he could think off. Tommy flipped over Zeltrax and as he hit the ground. He kicked behind him knocking Zeltrax through the substations fence and straight through a transformer. As the transformer exploded, Kimberly heard a loud scream. Even though she was in pain, she ran as fast as she could to find Tommy. Tommy looked up and Zeltrax staggered towards him. Falling face first to the ground, Tommy heard a groan and voice that he had not heard in years.

"Where am I?" asked Billy.

He was laying on the ground and looked weak.

"Billy?!" gasped Tommy, as he passed out.

Tommy felt something wet hit his face as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He slowly began to wake up and saw Kimberly kneeling next to him. She was covered in blood and tears were streaming down her face.

"Kimberly, what are doing here? How did you get here?" questioned Tommy.

"Tommy, I am sorry for the way I treated you I was wrong by telling you I didn't to see you again," sobbed Kimberly. "I love you don't want you to leave md and find another girl."

He weakly sat up and pulled her in his arms. Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to his chest. He felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Beautiful, I'm not going anywhere," promised Tommy, as he kissed her check.

"Tommy, I remember everything,"Billy said weakly. "I remember the day the island exploded and I never dated Kimberly."

Tommy quickly had contacted the other rangers at the lab and had them teleport Billy back to the lab. The rangers tried to teleport Tommy and Kimberly back to the lab, but a snow storm came into effect. Tommy and Kimberly ended up a cave in the woods close to their house. He contacted the rangers and let them know where they were. Tommy knew they'd have to spend the night in the cave. 


	40. The Passion of Tommy

Tommy quickly helped Kimberly into the cave as the cold wind was blowing. She collapsed on the floor as soon as the got inside the cave. It was the first time he actually noticed that she was hurt really bad.

"Beautiful, what happened?"

"Kat turned into the Kat monster and attacked me. I couldn't fight back, I had to use me thunder whip to move around."

"Where is she now, I want to smack her for what she did."

"Tommy, I defeated the Kat monster. It can't hurt us anymore."

Tommy got out a latern and lit it. He found a spring at the back of the small cave. Tommy carried Kimberly and their hiking back packs to the back of the cave. He put his hand in the water to see if it was hot or cold. When he put his hand in the water, he felt the water was warm and it dawned him it has a hot spring. It would be the prefect place to get a bath and soak their wounds in. Tommy undressed Kimberly and quickly striped out of his torn and bloody clothes. As soon as they were both undressed, they sat in the hot spring. When they sat in the hot spring, Tommy decided he wanted to hold Kimberly for awhile, before he gave her a bath.

Tommy stretched out in the hot spring and got comfortable. Kimberly carefully got in his lap and stretched out her legs. She rested her back against his chest. Her hair was touching his bare skin. Tommy loved feeling her smooth silky hair against his skin. He missed how she rested her head against his bare chest every night and how he loved the feel of her hair on his chest. Tommy wrapped both of his arms around her waist and held her.

"Did you really mean what you said, when you said you weren't going anywhere?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere."

"Even after we had that horrible argument, me pushing you back when you tried to hug me, and when I told you not to come back, when you left to fight Zeltrax?"

"Kim, I promise that I am not going any where."

After the both got cleaned up, they both got first aide equipment out of their hiking backpacks. Tommy cleaned Kimberly's cuts and wrapped bandages around both her legs, her arms, shoulders, and chest. She had some bandages on her cheek. Tommy only had bandages wrapped around his chest, hands, and knees. He opened his backpack and got out two pillows and a sleeping bag.

"Tommy, I don't have a sleeping bag."

"My sleeping bag holds two people. I was hoping you'd sleep in it with me."

"Will it be warm enough? Both of us are wrapped in thick layers of bandages and we don't have any hospital gown to wear."

He got out a few emergency blankets and put them over their sleeping bag. Kimberly got out her emergency and laid it over the sleeping bag. After they put several layers of blankets over and under their sleeping bag, they crawled into the sleeping bag. Both of them snuggled up next to each other. Even though they were in a sleeping bag with several blankets, they were still sleeping in a cold cave. Kimberly was shivering as she felt the cold air touch her bare skin.

"Tommy, it's really cold in this cave."

Tommy pulled off one of the blankets on top of the sleeping bag; He unzipped the sleeping bag long enough to cover both of them up with it. Tommy scooped Kimberly up in his arms and held as close as he possibly could. It felt good to have his pink princess back in his arms again.

"I'll keep you warm."

 **One Week Later**

The students were able to go back to school. Ethan had created a potion for Anton and Randall to take to stop them from becoming Elsa and Mesogog. That worked 100 percent. When they went back to school, they needed to hire a new principal and assistant principal. Tommy secretly had a double major in his masters degree, which was being a principal and science education. Kimberly never told Tommy, but she was qualified to be a principal because that was her major in rank one degree. Both of them applied for principal and assistant principal.

They got a call one afternoon from the board of education. Tommy was the new principal at Reefside and Kimberly was the new assistant principal at Reefside. Billy took Tommy's old job and his cousin Willie took Kimberly's old job. Tommy and Kimberly found out that they'd be sharing an office, which the loved.

Over the weekend, they helped each other clean out their old rooms and take everything into their office. They put out their pictures on their desk and hung some on their wall.

"How do you think we'll manage being principal and assistant principal?" asked Kimberly.

"We'll do fine," reassured Tommy. "We'll be working together all day and going to meetings together. At least we won't have to grade papers everyday."

"But, I'm sure we'll have kids being sent to our office," laughed Kimberly. "And we'll get be the ones who give Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent their high school diplomas."

 **June 2005**

Graduation was held on Tommy and Kimberly's first wedding anniversary. That morning they would have to be handing out diploma and be at a graduation ceremony. Ethan and Conner were Co-Valedictorian of the class and Kira and Trent were Co-Salutatorian. After graduation, the four ranger had Tommy and Kimberly come to Haley's Cyber Space straight from graduation. They couldn't go home, so Tommy had to wear his black suit, white shirt and green tie. Kimberly ended up having to stay in her pink sheath dress and heels. When they got to Haley's, they found out that all of their friends had a party to celebrate their one year of marriage. They found out that Billy and Haley were engaged again and Kira and Trent were engaged.

Kimberly and Tommy sat down at a table sit up for them. There were tons of presents for them and Ethan was taking pictures of the party. Anton Mercer came over and sat next to them.

"Congratulations' on becoming the new principal and assistant principal," congratulated Anton. "And happy first wedding anniversary. Have any plans now that you aren't rangers anymore?"

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other.

"We're going to live a quiet life," smiled Kimberly.

"And have a good life together," added Tommy.

Tommy got up from the table and introduced Kira and her band. When the group began to play, Tommy sat down next to Kimberly. He draped his arm around her.

"It's going to weird not having Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Kira around this fall," stated Tommy. "I'm going to really miss them."

"They've already promised to come back and visit us," reassured Kimberly. "And you've still go me."

"Years ago, I wouldn't have thought we'd be celebrating our first wedding anniversary," smiled Tommy.

"But, we were still in love with each other," replied Kimberly.

"That's something that will never change," promised Tommy. "Happy Anniversary, Beautiful."

He pulled Kimberly into a hug and they both kissed. They had a lot of changes with in the last two years. They met again, learned they still loved each other, got married,were rangers together, were both teachers, and now they were a principal and an assistant principal. They always knew one thing would remain the same...they'd always love each other.

The End


End file.
